


The Time Before

by FrozenChopsticks



Series: How Strong Are the Ties Between Us? [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Possession, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Slow Burn, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 80,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenChopsticks/pseuds/FrozenChopsticks
Summary: Jack Morrison, or as he is now known, Soldier: 76, is running from his past. A family severed, a love ruined. When the lone vigilante is forced to confront his demons, he must decide whether to go down the same path or carve out a new one. Parallel to the present, Jack joins Overwatch under Gabriel Reyes as the commander. As Gabriel copes with the loss of himself, he fights for control from Reaper to be with Jack and his Overwatch family again. This is a love that spans years, with a beginning, middle, and an end?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work on Ao3, I hope you enjoy. The format goes from the present to the past for each chapter. The only major change I added from the canon is that Jack and Gabriel were not friends in the Soldier Enhancement Program. Thanks for reading!

**Now**

Jack counted the number of bullets he had. The full clip was in. 25. It was an old habit, one he wasn’t likely to ever forget. What else was he to do before he began the ambush. He took stock of his surroundings. The shadowed alleyway he was in offered good concealment. Jack looked to the sky, it was a deep blue and the glow of Dorado was beginning to take over.

The old soldier had been scoping out the Los Muertos gang for nearing two weeks now. He knew their ruthless methods and concrete schedule. Tonight was the night. A block away lackeys were loading weapons for transport, Jack knew. Roughly ten men usually accompanied the haul. And two would be approaching any minute now…

“Hey!” A voice called out. Jack smiled beneath his mask.

“Right on time,” he murmured before lunging. One was out cold on the ground before he could utter another word. The other was an oaf of a man and Jack’s punch turned him around to shuffle dazedly forward. The old soldier heard what he thought was a child’s scream before grabbing the leg of the still conscious man. He hauled him into the narrow alley. The gangster was squealing in fear and Jack shook his head before slamming the butt of his rifle into the man.

More Los Muertos were coming down the dark street. Jack pulled the bodies further into the alley before dropping them. His blood was pumping hard, excitement coursing through him. Was that why he did all this? Just to get the taste of the past?

Jack slipped through the labyrinthine alleys to flank the four criminals. Through his red visor he could gauge their height and weight. They each held modified bats that looked dangerous. Jack took note to keep them away from him. Without allowing himself a moment’s hesitation, Jack loosed a powerful punch into one of the mens’ face. He was flung back against the wall from the force. Jack wanted to admire his handiwork but the other man coming for him pushed the old soldier into action. He ducked the bat swing and turned, slamming his elbow into another. He heard the distinct sound of a bone crunch. That would likely be a broken nose. Shitty for him. Shouldn’t have joined a gang. Jack’s strong sense of right or wrong guided him now, as he beat the living shit out of these young men.

As the last combatant fell to the ground with a thud, Jack instantly looked up the road to see a shirtless man gaping at him. Jack narrowed his eyes before glancing down to his pulse rifle. No shots fired. Still 25. The man at the end of the road had grabbed a massive machine gun from one of the boxes they were loading. This confirmed Jack’s theory that they were running guns. He was mildly unimpressed. The gun began to fire, the wild aim rattling off the building walls and other refuse into the alley. Jack slipped into a safe alcove to shield against the unrelenting fire.

Not for the first time, Jack wondered why he was doing this. He was without orders, without a team to command. The old soldier could walk away, here and now. The drum of gunfire put Jack back on the battlefield, during the golden years, when he was not yet the commander. With Reinhardt Wilhelm leading the charge, and Gabriel Reyes at his side, and finally Ana Amari taking up the rear. Though Overwatch was a large organization with countless soldiers, Jack always yearned to be back with his core three squadmates. He knew the status of two of them. Reinhardt was likely home in Germany immensely enjoying retirement. The expert sniper, Ana, was alive, Jack knew for sure. But she was better at staying undercover than Jack. To be honest, Jack was hardly trying. He was in the middle of a firefight for fuckssake. As for Reyes…

“I know you’re still there!” A distant voice screamed. More people were firing at his direction now, from above. Time to move.

Jack moved swiftly for his age, the bullets just missing him as he ran. He clicked a button on the side of his rifle and rolled to evade fire. When he was vertical again, Jack launched three explosive rockets. Time wasn’t on his side for delay. The shooters on the roof only hesitated for an instant, watching the explosion Jack assumed, before remembering their target. He was on the move again, leaping onto steady wooden boxes to gain altitude. Jack’s visor was of his own creation. Made from the tech he had scrounged from abandoned Overwatch facilities. He was sure even Winston would be impressed. Jack had always been more than just a farm boy good with a gun. He touched a switch on the left side of his visor. A large target superimposed itself on his vision. The three men on the roofs were now easily targeted. His gun seemed to follow his thoughts.

The three assailants fell from the roof, landing with satisfying thuds. Jack brought his gun back to an idle position before his abdomen.

5 shots left. Reload. Back to 25.

One of the men was struggling to crawl away. Jack eyed him almost sympathetically as he walked up to him.

“These. Aren’t. Your. Streets. Any-more!” Each syllabus punctuated by the slam of a still smoldering pinata head. He knew it was ridiculous as he did it. Was he ridiculous?  Where the hell did the pinata come from?

The same child from before screamed. He looked up, growling without thinking. Jack found himself face to face with a young girl. She wasn’t looking to him with the awe of an amazed youth, like in the old days. No, the child was terrified. The sound of a truck behind him pulled his attention from the child. Los Muertos with bruised bodies and bruised pride were rushing for the vehicle.

“You don’t get off that easy, assholes,” Jack called after them, his gravelly voice echoing down the alleyway. He took a step forward when one of the gangsters flung something in his direction. Jack’s heart sank. A grenade. The truck revved around a corner as the grenade landed behind him. Every fiber in his body told him to chase down the truck, he could handle it. Then he remembered the kid. Dammit. Was he going to take down the entire Los Muertos gang single handedly in one night? Not likely, but he could make a significant dent. But that pesky inner hero told him what he needed to do. Quicker than humanly possible, Jack ran for the girl. With her in his arms he leapt as far as he could to increase the distance from the grenade. The explosion shook the street. Jack felt the heat of it on his back.

“You’re too much of a hero, Morrison,” Gabriel Reyes’ voice echoed in his mind. “Gonna get yourself killed someday, cabrón.” Today wasn’t that day.

He groaned in pain, something he felt more acutely each day he kept at this. Jack gently set the girl on the ground. She wasn’t shaking. Probably shock setting in. He stood and winced. If being in a massive explosion in Switzerland and surviving was something, Jack had foolishly fallen into the mindset that he was invincible.  Despite all his enhancements, Jack wasn’t invulnerable. He reached for his side and his gloved hand came away bloody. He groaned; more from irritation at the hassle than the pain. The girl was still staring at him.

“You...You saved me,” she stammered. “Why?” Jack regarded her for a moment. The answer wasn’t one he could easily put into words. It was more of an emotion.

“Old habits die hard, I guess,” Jack grumbled. He suddenly remembered a small pouch he had grabbed off one of the gangsters. It landed neatly in her palms. Her eyes widened into saucers. If he wasn’t in pain, he could have laughed. Jack turned and bent to pick up his rifle. As he began to walk away, the girl spoke up.

“You’re one of those heroes. Aren’t you?!” Her voice was desperate, like she was searching for something real to hold on to. Jack paused, allowing a brief glance over his shoulder. He considered what he was going to say. He had been living the past couple years on the run. From the authorities, Talon, but also running toward something. He knew Overwatch was dead and done. That part of his life was over. Before he could stop himself, he spoke his mind.

“Not anymore.”

Before the girl could say another word, Jack walked away. He was thankful she didn’t follow. The strong posture he had been holding for her sake faltered. The blood on his side had thankfully staunched. But the pain was still as searing. He groaned. Maybe he was getting too old for this shit. Be it divine intervention or the cruelty of fate but when Jack looked up to the wall beside him he saw himself. An aged poster of a younger, flawless Jack Morrison. The poster was in Spanish but Jack could still make out the large word adorning the propaganda. Protector. Jack snarled and reached out to rip it down. He wasn’t protecting anyone anymore.

Jack made it back to the small hole in a wall he had been calling home for the past two weeks. It was a miniscule studio above a family owned bakery. The studio wasn’t much but it had a bed, bathroom, and small kitchen. He woke up each morning to sweet smell of baked goods. It was definitely one of the nicer places he had stayed in. Jack was sad to admit it was likely time for him to move on, especially after making his presence so blatantly obvious to Los Muertos.

The girl had gotten home safely, Jack confirmed. He followed her from a distance to make sure. As he stumbled inside, he practically fell onto his bed. After a couple minutes laying on his face, Jack rolled onto his back and pulled off his mask. The air felt cool against his cheeks. He reached up to touch them, his fingers going to the scar across his lips. The bump of new skin was still foreign to him. The window was open, the light breeze moving across him. Jack only realized he had fallen asleep when he woke with a start a couple hours later. Whether from the pain of his abdomen or the sound of seagulls, Jack couldn’t be sure. He sat up with a groan.

The old soldier started with his gloves. He set them on the bed then stood. The jacket was soon unzipped and he began to slowly pull it off. The burns from the grenade seemed to meld his skin to the melted fabric.

“Great,” he mumbled. The light of the rising sun now illuminated his apartment. His jacket and shirt were now shed, allowing easy access to the wound. It was healing slowly, faster than any normal person but slower than he was accustomed. Jack walked into the bathroom and finished undressing. He stepped into the shower, not minding the icy water.

After he was clean, Jack dressed in dark jeans and a black sweatshirt. He needed to find food and was lacking medical supplies. Rookie mistake. Before he stepped out of the studio, he fixed a handgun to the back of his jeans and pulled the hood up over his head. The visor and jacket were too recognizable.

Soldier: 76 was a rogue vigilante, an international criminal. Plain, old, Jack Morrison was invisible. He was dead.

Jack waded through the growing crowds in the markets toward the nearing pharmacy. People were craning their necks to see the still smoking results of Jack’s actions the night before.

“I heard he took on Los Muertos,” someone said excitedly.

“What idiot would do that? They practically run the country!” Jack listened to the crowd as he flowed through it. Was that pride he was feeling?

“You already have a pretty big ego, Jack,” Gabe said in his mind. Jack smiled lightly. He always did have pride in his work. Once finally free of the throngs of people, Jack caught sight of the pharmacy. Now without the protection of a mass of people, Jack pulled the hood down further. The place was nearly empty when Jack entered. An older man with what Jack assumed was his granddaughter looked at him. Jack nodded a greeting which was returned curtly. He ducked into an aisle to avoid the attention.

He knew the likelihood of getting spotted as Jack was slim to none. Not only was he no longer in any records, his scarred face and gray hair made it less probable for him to be identified. However the years in the army, SEP, and Overwatch had fried Jack’s nerves to always be on alert. He felt exposed without the mask. Jack was surprised by how much he leaned on the Soldier: 76 facade. With the mask and crimson 76 adorning his back, Jack felt the license to do what he wished he could have as the Strike Commander. He could beat people to a bloody pulp and feel no regrets, kill without remorse. It wasn’t that he liked doing those things; or so he told himself.

Jack found the gauze and neosporin he needed. Back at the apartment, he had his biotic field but he wanted some old fashioned supplies. These techniques had been working for humans for millennia, long before technology boomed. And, Jack didn’t know when he would next be without his gear. With everything he needed to be gathered, Jack approached the cashier. Behind the bored man, a holoscreen was airing breaking news.

“Can you turn that up?” Jack asked. His deep voice startled the cashier. Jack’s Spanish was painfully rusty. He was better at reading and listening to it than speaking. Gabriel always made sure to tease him about it. Though Jack knew Gabriel was immensely proud to teach it to him. The volume on the news rose and Jack listened intently. The screen showed Volskaya Industries in the background, government officials blocking it off.

“An assassination attempt on Volskaya Industries’ CEO Katya Volskaya took place last night. Though no specific individuals have claimed responsibility, sources say Talon led the attack,” The reporter, a young woman said. Jack frowned. After the already gut wrenching passing of the Petras Act, the growing influence of Talon was yet another stab in the back. Jack dedicated his life to helping protect people, and Talon was in direct opposition to that. Not to mention the constant shadow over him about who was part of the organization.

“How will you be paying, sir?” The cashier asked. Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out the necessary payment. As Jack walked to the exit, he caught sight of the granddaughter from before. She waved to him, a wide grin on her cute face. Jack smiled back, it was genuine and he couldn’t help himself. Back in the farmers’ market, Jack bought a couple apples and a hand of bananas. Before heading back to the studio, Jack walked to the barrier to look out over the ocean. The smell of the water and touch of the ocean spray made him forget for a fleeting moment his place in life. He was back in Gibraltar. With Gabe and Ana, Reinhardt, and even Torbjörn Lindholm with him. Jack’s heart ached with memories of his old family. More than that he missed his partner. Both in their work and in love. Jack immediately turned away. Any more thought of Reyes would only be counterproductive. He doesn’t matter anymore. Gabe is gone. Dead to me. Though his run-in with the aptly named Reaper in Egypt had changed everything.

As Jack ascended the stairs to his apartment, he heard a thud. His free hand instantly went to the gun on his back. He silently placed his purchases on a stair and then lowered his hood. He needed to see his peripheral, and the hood blocked that. The apartment was completely quiet, but that stillness now felt heavy. He slowly twisted the doorknob. It was already unlocked. He narrowed his eyes. Any professional would lock it behind them to conceal their presence. Jack pushed the door in with a bang, his gun focusing on the person sitting on his bed. People? Two. One looked eerily familiar. Jack’s brows furrowed and he growled.

“Now, don’t you scowl at me, Jack!” The one who was similar said cheerily. The accent, hair, and speed with which she now attacked Jack with told him who it was.

“What are you doing here?” He asked. His voice was grumpy, he could have killed her. Lena, or Tracer, whatever she was in the mood to be called, hugged him tightly around the middle. Jack peered over Lena’s hair to see a teenaged girl sitting on his bed. Her expression was mildly bored. Her hair was black and hung down past her shoulders. Jack suddenly needed to know where his pulse rifle was.

“Didn’t you get Winston’s call?” Lena asked. She had finally released him. He was able to breathe unhindered now and took this time to shake his head. “Well, he’s getting the band back together!” Her excitement bounced off Jack’s impassable wall of skepticism. The other girl was standing now, peeking around Jack’s bed.

“Hey! Don’t touch that,” Jack barked. The girl had his gun in her hands. Its already massive size looked comical in her arms. He snatched it from her and she lifted her arms as a sign of understanding. “I didn’t know Winston was recruiting punks now.”

“I’m not a punk,” the girl cried. Jack had set his gun down and crossed his arms, expression aloof. “I’m D.Va!” She said it with finality and importance. Jack glanced to Lena, his face blank.

“Am I supposed to know what that means?”

D.Va groaned. She was wearing a pink hoodie, with headphones around her neck. Her face looked irritated. Lena burst into a fit of laughter and Jack glared in her direction.

“Anyone going to fill me in on why you’re here?” Jack’s grouchiness was beginning to fade, interest filling its place. Lena began to gain control over herself and cleared her throat.

“The world needs Overwatch again,” Lena gushed. “Winston has summoned all the agents back. We need you, Jack. Or would you rather it be, 76?” She had picked up his charred jacket. Jack sighed. All he knew was he needed to bandage up his wound and maybe a drink. The younger woman was still pouting. And what the hell was a D.Va?

 

**Then**

 

The first day of Overwatch was a bureaucratic nightmare. As was Jack’s experience with most government institutions through the past 24 years of his life. The odds and ends of this new experiment had not been fully thought out. All he knew was: Reyes was in charge, again. During the past four years, Jack had been under the supervision of Gabriel Reyes, a moody beast of a man. Jack thought all sorts of negative things about the man, but being the abiding soldier he was, he would never say anything to slight him. He’d seen and felt the infamous wrath of Gabriel Reyes. Jack listened now as he helped empty Reyes’ boxes. Reyes was on a joint call with some UN leaders.

“Yes, I know logistics for a new task force is tough, Madame Secretary-General,” Reyes said, tight-lipped. Jack snuck a peek at him to see Reyes running a hand angrily through his short black hair. “But I’d expect more than just an empty building and a couple IT nerds here. Where are my agents? Where’s the tech? Do you want this to work or not?” Reyes was pissed now, his tone murderous.

The UN leaders responded, all equally affronted to Reyes’ attitude. Jack had finished a box and took the moment to glance around the office. The room was expansive with twenty feet of wall length windows on one side. The headquarters was located outside the city of Zurich in Switzerland. The windows offered a spectacular view of the city, or so Jack assumed. The sky was dumping rain, making visibility minimal. Reyes had not been exaggerating when he complained about not having agents. Almost as soon as Jack’s transport touched the ground, Reyes came running out to meet him.

“Oh, it’s just you,” Reyes had said, disappointed. Jack tried not to feel hurt. Though both men had been recruited from the Soldier Enhancement Program to Overwatch, it wasn’t on equal terms. Reyes was still obviously the one with the rank and power to go with it. And it was that rank he was using now to force Jack to unpack his shit.

“You’re running Overwatch now, Commander Reyes,” the stern voice of the Secretary-General caught Jack’s attention. “It is your job to gather the agents. You said you’d be good in this position, prove it.” And with that, the call abruptly ended. Jack couldn’t stop the snort of a laugh. Hearing Reyes get put in his place was the best thing to happen in a long while.

“Something funny, Morrison?” Reyes said darkly from behind him. Jack froze. Ah, crap. He turned and faced his commander.

“Not at all, sir,” Jack said. Reyes was arching an eyebrow at him. His face seemed to be carved into a permanent scowl. Instead of the scolding Jack was expecting, he watched Reyes fall back into the chair of his desk with a long groan.

“No wonder everyone else was passing this up,” Reyes mumbled. He was rubbing his eyes. That was when Jack noticed how tired he looked. Many minutes passed before Jack asked if Reyes needed anything else from him. Reyes regarded him coolly and stood. Concern washed over Jack as Reyes approached. He crossed his arms over his chest, still not saying anything. Jack did his best to remain expressionless. “What are you doing here?” For a beat Jack was confused about the question.

“You requested me, sir.”

“Yeah, no shit. I mean why did you agree to come? This is an experiment at best, could fall apart in the coming months. You could be out there fighting omnics with the rest of the SEP. You were good there.” Reyes' face had softened from its usual hard frown.

“I don’t know,” Jack admitted without thinking. His eyes had been cast to the ground. When Reyes scoffed he glared.

“Off to a great start, we are.” Reyes turned away from Jack, as though he no longer offered anything of interest to him.

“I came here because of you,” Jack said. He surprised himself. He quickly elaborated before Reyes got the wrong idea. “You were my SO, of course I’d follow you.” (Senior officer) Reyes appeared taken aback. Jack had said something he wasn’t expecting.

“Damn,” Reyes shook his head with a derisive laugh. “And here I thought you were just trying to look good for the generals.” Jack did not like the taunting infliction Reyes had adopted. “Now I see you’re just a lost puppy looking for an owner.” Jack’s mouth fell open. What the fuck was this… “Good to know, Morrison. You can go now.” Reyes was walking back to his desk. Through his shirt, Jack could see the elaborate musculature of Reyes’ back. He knew it would be an idiot move to throw a punch at him then.

“Go where, sir?” Jack hated to ask, living up to the lost dog.

“Jesus Christ,” Reyes was laughing more now. “I don’t care, just get the fuck out of my office.”

Maybe Jack was a masochist, he thought some time later. He had been living under Reyes’ domineering thumb for four years and had just signed himself up for more. What the hell was he thinking? But despite all Reyes’ faults, he was a good soldier. Moving away from the SEP was necessary Jack thought. With each day of the program, Jack had felt his humanity slipping away. He was moving into territory no human should be. His efficiency against omnics was admirable but there had to be a better way to fight them than throwing countless lives away. Jack hoped Overwatch would fit that criterion.

He found his quarters. A single bedroom with the barest of amenities. The floor was full of empty rooms. Creepy. Jack wasn’t spooked out. Of course not. No way. It was pretty quiet though, different than the SEP. There was constant noise, be it the sounds of soldiers sparing, or the loud snores of his roommates. Jack vaguely wondered where Reyes’ quarters were. They were probably extravagant. He shook his head. Jack tossed his one bag of belongings onto his bed. His day had started early. News of his transfer had come just the night before. Following dinner, he was approached by a senior officer, Jack didn’t remember the name.

“You’re Jack Morrison, right?” The officer was a woman just a couple years older than him. Her face was scarred. From the extent of the wound, it must have been gnarly. Jack stood at attention before her. He was a good foot and half taller. It was interesting to be looking down. Reyes was taller than him by a hair, much to his chagrin. “Officer Reyes has requested you for a new assignment.” Jack nodded. This wasn’t too surprising of news. Over the past week, Reyes had been surveying all the people under his command with a different degree of care. Jack wanted to impress him. It seemed his work had paid off. What did startle him was the placement.

A brand-new task force sponsored by the United Nations itself. The officer had explained the placement and was waiting for his response.

“He asked for me?” Jack could feel the burn of pride on his cheeks. The officer looked awkward.

“Well, he asked for either you or O’Brien,” she said abashedly. “I found you first.” Jack chuckled.

“I’ll take it,” he agreed. “When do I ship out?”

“O five hundred hours tomorrow,” she stated, reading off the clipboard in her hands. Jack nodded in understanding.

He flipped the light on in his new room. The narrow window offered little light, especially during the dark rain storm. Jack checked out the bathroom. The shower was so appealing that he took one. It had been so long since he had taken a private shower in a bathroom of his own. The freedom he felt was enough to get rid of all negativity Reyes had stirred up within him. He dressed in as close to civilian ware he could. A tight shirt and military pants. The civilian aspect fell flat.

With his hands shoved deep into pockets, he wandered the large facility. Rain echoed off the metal roofs, creating a nice, constant white noise. He found the gym. It was outfitted with top of the line equipment. The gun range was hot. Everything sexy sleek and shiny. Jack was as close to giddy as he could be. He had to bite his finger to resist trying out the guns. Another time. He continued his exploration.

The place was too quiet. He needed squadmates to get to know, instructions to carry out. Jack was contemplating venturing into the city when he stumbled on the IT room. He heard them before he saw them.

“-so sudden. Everything very hush hush. I don’t know how I feel about this,” one said. Jack rested his back against the wall and listened.

“Well, we are running out of options against the omnics. If the UN thinks this’ll work. It’ll work,” another consoled. Jack smiled. He liked the optimism.

“I don’t know how I feel about the commander though. He seems so angry all the time.” Jack had to nod in agreement to this statement. “Though he does look pretty good doing it.” Again, self-control be damned, Jack laughed. The people inside instantly quieted. Oops. Jack then turned and stood in the doorway, looking in curiously. Three people stared back.

“Uh...hello,” Jack said. He gave a nervous cough. “I’m Jack. Jack Morrison. I’m the other soldier. Came with Commander Reyes.” It felt weird calling him that. One of the three rushed toward him. She was beaming, her cheeks a bright red.

“I’m Evette. You can call me Eve,” she said breathlessly. Eve stuck out a hand for him to shake. He took it firmly and gave her a winning smile. She held his hand longer than necessary but Jack didn’t mind. Her hair was dyed multiple shades of orange, with eye shadow to complement it. Jack loved it. He then looked on to the remaining two. One was introduced as Charles, and the other as Amondi. Charles was from Seattle and Amondi from Nairobi.

“Well, tell me all about yourselves,” Jack inquired, taking a seat in a nearby chair. They all exchanged looks. Jack winked. “I can start. Iowa born and raised. Joined the army at eighteen. Favorite color is currently blue. Dog person. Capricorn.” He had been saying all this dramatically for their benefit. They all had looked nervous but as he continued to speak the tension seemed to ease; smiles pulling at the corners of their mouths.

“I’m from Regina, Saskatchewan,” Evette offered. Jack clapped. Encouraged, she continued. “Orange is definitely my favorite color, obviously.” She gestured to her hair. Everyone gave a polite laugh. Jack nodded. Not only had the army taught him war but it also taught him the importance of camaraderie. Even the seemingly unimportant tech personnel deserved his respect. The more they all talked the more intimidated Jack became. These were some of the most well-educated people he’d ever met. Jack didn’t often spend time with civilians. It was a welcome change.

“How long have you know the commander, Jack?” Amondi asked. She handed him a hot chocolate. He thanked her and blew at the steaming beverage.

“About four years now,” Jack said distractedly. He drank the hot chocolate too soon, burning his tongue.

“You guys have got to be close then,” Charlie observed. Jack took another sip, enduring the burn. Jack gave a humorless laugh.

“He couldn’t care less about me,”

“How is that even possible. You’re the best,’

“Way too kind, Amondi,” Jack said with the flash of a smile.  The hot chocolate was delicious. Jack was feeling elated, probably compensating for the loneliness that waited for him back in his room. “I definitely think the stress is getting to him. Either way, Reyes has a stick so far up his ass he’s--”

“Well then, Morrison. Tell us all how you really feel,” Reyes rumbled. Two things happened at once. Evette screamed in surprise and Jack dumped the hot chocolate all over his shirt as he jumped from the shock.

“Motherfucker! Son of a bitch!” Jack yelled, getting to his feet. He pulled at the now soaked fabric away from his skin. Jack’s face was a bright red now. Both from the humiliation of Reyes overhearing his words but also at his clumsiness.

“Oh no,” Evette was at his side quickly, touching his arms. Wait, what? “Charlie, do you have a shirt for Jack to borrow. The two women looked at the suddenly nervous man and Jack glanced at Reyes. Instead of anger, he had a devilish smile.

“Uh...sure but I don’t know if it’ll fit him,” Charlie said quickly. “I mean have you seen his arms? Is that even normal?” He was talking to himself more than anything. Charlie was going through a duffle and found a t-shirt. Evette took Jack’s empty mug from him. Jack caught the shirt as it was tossed to him. After spending four years living in constant company with others he felt no anxiety to take his shirt off. He was happy to be out of the chocolate-d shirt and slipped on Charlie’s. It was a tight fit but worked. Glancing down, Jack saw the Rush logo. Charlie shrugged.

“Now that you’re done showing off your abs, I need to talk with you,” Reyes demanded before walking away from the doorway. The three looked to him sympathetically.

“Thanks for the shirt, I’ll bring it back,” Jack promised with a wave. He swallowed hard and entered the hallway. Reyes was waiting for him, his back against the wall. He was looking out the window into the storm. His expression seemed calm. Jack was nervous. “I’d like to apologize for what I said in there.” Reyes didn’t look away from the window when he spoke.

“If you think a little bit of shitty gossip bothers me you really don’t know me,” Reyes pointed out.

“I don’t,” Jack admitted. “Know you, sir.” Reyes finally glanced at him. He smirked a bit before turning into a stride.

“Nice shirt.”

They walked in silence. Jack’s anxiety grew with each passing step. Was he going to send him back to the SEP and get O’Brien instead? Reyes was leading him up stairs. The more floors they ascended, the more nervous Jack became. They reached the top floor. It appeared to be an observatory of some kind. Glass windows surrounded them. The storm really did not seem to be relenting any time soon.

“I’m sending you to Egypt,” Reyes spoke. His voice was quiet but firm. “There’s an operative there I think would be valuable to Overwatch. I’ll be going to France to try and recruit others. But you seem more than capable of charming people.” Was that a smile? Jack’s heart thumped hard.

“Of course, sir,” Jack said. Reyes shifted and before Jack knew what was happening, Reyes was close to him, eyes narrowed.

“You can cut the act,”

“What act?” Jack was confused. Reyes rolled his eyes.

“I heard you in there, farm boy. Not the innocent one. Interesting I never noticed.” Reyes took a step back, though the taunting light remained in his eyes. Something small snapped in Jack’s mind.

“Well, you never were paying attention,” Jack muttered. He hated himself for saying it. Jack had spent four years trying to earn the respect of his senior officer and to now be told all that work was for nothing was nothing but insulting. Reyes arched an inquisitive eyebrow.  Jack was thankful for the dim lighting because his face had heated up without permission.

“Things are different now,” Reyes said, his voice was soft. Jack didn’t understand what he was saying but he felt a deeper meaning to Reyes’ words. “You should get some rest, you’re out early tomorrow.”

“Yes, sir.”

“You can just call me Reyes.” He grunted awkwardly before passing Jack to go back down the stairs. “Oh, and Morrison,” Jack angled his body to face him. “I was paying attention.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Morrison, or as he is now known, Soldier: 76, is running from his past. A family severed, a love ruined. When the lone vigilante is forced to confront his demons, he must decide whether to go down the same path or carve out a new one. Parallel to the present, Jack joins Overwatch under Gabriel Reyes as the commander. As Gabriel deals with the stress of running a world-saving task force, Jack helps him create a cohesive unit. This is a love that spans years, with a beginning, middle, and an end?

**Now**

 

Jack was only able to get the bandage, sadly no drink. He sat on his bed, wrapping the gauze about his abdomen. Lena was practically bouncing off the walls in excitement. The so named D.Va was still brooding in the corner. A girl after Gabe’s heart. Once Jack was a satisfied with his bandaging job, he stood, pulling the sweatshirt back on. 

“So this is the mask!” Lena cried, pulling up his visor to her face. The old soldier felt even older just watching Lena. “I’ve got you in my sights.” She intoned in a faux deep voice. Jack rolled his eyes. 

“What happens if I say no?” Jack asked, reaching for the visor. Lena’s face fell. 

“Why would you say no to something so awesome?” D.Va asked, aghast. She was young, too young. Jack looked to her, his eyes soft. 

“For one, it’s illegal,” Jack said, setting his mask atop his folded 76 jacket. 

“Like that’s going to stop you,” Lena said, her voice suddenly serious. “Winston has been tracking your work as Soldier: 76. Not exactly legal, now is it?” Jack made a noise that could only be described as an exasperated groan. He was at a crossroads. Leave Overwatch behind him for real, never to look back. Or, go back to the place he had called home for twenty years. To an outsider, the choice would seem like a no-brainer. Jack was more conflicted than he realized. He had been burned raw when the world turned their back on him when Gabe had tried to kill him. Deep in his mind, Jack almost wished Gabe had carried out the deed. Then he wouldn’t have to live in this world alone without him. 

But he looked to the young woman, D.Va. There was more to life than a love lost, he tried to tell himself. He could give it another go. 

The three walked down the streets in open view of the world. Jack was Soldier: 76, his gun on his back and small duffel over one shoulder. At one side Lena walked, whistling happily. On the other D.Va ambled along. Her hood was up, headphones on. She was popping bubblegum loudly. When she noticed Jack looking she fished a wrapped piece out of her pocket and stuck her hand out to him. She wasn’t looking at him, but the gum was still earnestly offered. Jack took it. He was wearing his mask up still unwrapped it. Jack removed his mask for the instant it took to pop the piece in his mouth. 

Lena had said the transport was on the outskirts of the city, and with Overwatch being illegal it was best not to fly it into a highly populated area. Jack was still confused about the girl’s involvement in everything. 

“Her name is Hana Song,” Lena said, seeing Jack’s interest. “She’s from Busan, South Korea.” At that, Jack focused on Lena. He, like everyone else, knew how ravaged Korea had been by the omnics. Lena went on to explain the Korean response with the advent of the Mobile Exo-Force of the Korean Army. Jack had heard of MEKA but had yet to meet a member. 

The part of the city they were in was getting less populated, the streets becoming nearly silent. The only sounds were the distant vehicles and the muffled K-pop emanating from D.Va’s headphones. Jack was uneasy. Thanks to his enhancements, his hearing was finely tuned to pick up the softest of sounds. People were waiting for them. He glanced toward Lena, she was still humming to herself, though the way she carried her body had changed. She was alert as well. Jack knew from when he was her commander that Lena could take care of herself in a scrap. The three had reached an empty courtyard. A fountain trickled in the middle. The buildings surrounding the courtyard were covered in thick green foliage. Jack set down his pack and made an exaggerated showing of cracking his neck. Lena had brought her sleek goggles down over her eyes and was reaching for her holstered pistols. 

“What about the girl?” Jack asked. The answer he got from Lena was a chuckle before she vanished and appeared several meters away. People were shouting now. 

“What about the girl?” D.Va snorted. Jack looked to her. She pushed back her hood and smirked at him. D.Va brought her wrist up and Jack saw what looked like a watch. She pressed a button and then a large mechanical drone seemed to appear out of the air. The small woman then disappeared into it. The mech stomped forward, shooting endless rounds toward a window where a man had a gun aimed at her. 

What the hell? Was that a thing now? Jack’s pulse rifle and visor suddenly seemed like old tech. Nevertheless, he reached back for it and steadied himself before charging into action. 

The Los Muertos were launching a counterstrike as payback for Jack’s own ambush the night before. They had come out in force. Jack was grateful for the size of D.Va’s mech. It was far too distracting for them to notice the old soldier coming at them from the side. Approximately fifteen men had entered the courtyard now. Most had guns and were aiming at the giant pink bot. Lena raced through the crowd, stopping only briefly to pop shots off at them. 

Jack was scaling a wall when a small bomb went off. 

“Gotcha!” Jack heard Lena yell. When he got to the top of the wall, he aimed his rifle, dealing with two snipers easily. The third had heard the other two’s demise and was ready for him. As he aimed, Jack quickly ducked. The sniper let off two shots. Both misses. Amateur. Jack was charging toward him now. A bullet grazed his shoulder and he swore. The butt of his gun met with the sniper’s face but it didn’t take him down immediately. Jack slammed a fist into the man’s gut and heard the breath leave him. 

Jack set his own gun down and picked up the fallen sniper rifle. Through his visor, he saw three more people on a roof, focusing fire on D.Va. 

“Ugh, I’m taking heavy fire! Gonna have to bail soon,” D.Va yelled. Seeing a fellow soldier struggling, Jack pulled off his mask. He brought the sniper rifle’s sights to his right eye. Everyone had their strengths, and sniping had never been Jack’s. But the thought of that young girl outside her mech in the middle of the ambush gave Jack the motivation he needed to settle the rifle on a sniper. He maintained long, smooth breaths before he pulled the trigger. One sniper fell. As the others scrambled to find the shooter, Jack focused on his next target. More breathing. In and out. Lena was yelling something but Jack tuned her out. One shot. A miss. Dammit. He had to focus. The target was down after his next shot. The final sniper fled, self-preservation kicking in. Jack smiled but wasn’t given much time to pat himself on the back. D.Va’s mech was disintegrating. With lightning speed, Jack grabbed his visor and gun. He leaped from the balcony to the courtyard. Just as D.Va was being ejected from her machine, Jack was at her side. 

“Come with me,” he demanded. D.Va was shooting a small but powerful pistol. She looked at him incredulously. 

“Why would I?” Gunfire was ricocheting off the ground at their feet and Jack couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This was why he didn’t work with kids. With his left arm, he grabbed her and hoisted D.Va over his shoulder. She shrieked. With the right, he shot covering fire. “Let me go!” Jack dumped her around a corner. Her face was furious. 

“Stay here,” 

“Screw you!” D.Va rushed past him. As soon as he heard the shot, Jack moved. The bullet hit him in the gut. He fell to the ground groaning in pain. Lena appeared next to him, her face etched with concern. Hana’s face had paled, all indignation gone. 

“Winston, bring the transport in. We have a situation,” Lena said into an unseen mic. 

Jack tried to maintain consciousness. He had to get up, someone needed to protect them. 

“You did, idiot.” Gabe’s voice was distant but still clear. The pain faded to a dull throbbing in the back of his mind. This was nothing! He had survived a fucking explosion. This would never take down The Jack Morrison. In the fleeting moments before he lost consciousness Jack remembered he had been chewing gum. It had lost its flavor. 

 

~~

 

When he came to, what greeted him was beyond strange. A gorilla with wire-rimmed glasses was staring down at him. Jack closed his eyes. He opened them again.

“Winston,” Jack said. Just saying his name was nearly too painful. He made to sit up but winced from the effort. The gentle gorilla’s hairy hand pushed lightly on Jack’s shoulder. 

“Good to see you, Jack.” Winston's voice was so deep it seemed to rattle Jack’s body. “Would’ve rather seen you without a bullet wound.” Jack gave a weak attempt at a smile. The room they were in was sterile, shiny stainless steel tables and equipment breaking the endless white. Winston sat back and regarded him intensely. Jack wasn’t sure he liked the scrutiny. 

“How’s Hana?” Jack asked, suddenly remembering. 

“Unharmed,” Winston stated. Jack nodded. Winston looked like he wanted to say something. 

“What’s wrong?” The gorilla pulled his glasses off, stalling. “Get on with it.” Jack did not enjoy wasting time. 

“Don’t get me wrong, Jack. We are all so glad you are alive. But why didn’t you come home?” The old soldier brought a hand up to run through his messy hair. Winston had lost a family before the Overwatch one so Jack understood the betrayal he must feel. Despite that, Jack did not feel personally responsible. He had nearly given his life for Overwatch, any debt he had to them had been paid in full. 

“I couldn’t,” Jack answered. Winston didn’t press. 

“We will be getting into the base in about an hour. Get some more rest.” Winston left the room. Jack’s shirt had been shed. He pushed the blanket away to reveal his stomach. The bullet had been thankfully removed. A massive bandage covered the injured area. The past twenty-fours had really given him a run for his money. The injuries were adding up. In his right arm, an IV was anchored. A golden liquid was being pumped into his veins. It was likely to help speed up his already rapid healing. He took in a deep breath before sitting up. His wounds screamed at him in protest but he didn’t listen. Once on shaky footing, Jack reached for the IV pumping station for stability. The world around him was wavering. He found a robe and slipped into it. His pants were dried with blood. His own? Jack stumbled to the door, pulling the pumping station along behind him. The door slid open as he neared it. He and the person waiting on the other side were both startled to see each other. Hana looked up at him warily. 

“I don’t think you should be up,” Hana said. Her voice was small, lacking its usual jubilance. Her expression was guilty. Jack hated seeing that expression. He didn’t say anything but found a chair. He lowered himself down slowly, as to not tear the bandage. After letting out a long sigh, Jack noticed Hana’s crossed arms and scowl. “You’d better not be expecting me to say anything!” Her voice was desperate. Jack lifted an eyebrow. 

“I’m not,” Jack said flatly. He rested his head against the back of the chair. Jack was exhausted. Not just from the strains of the day but also the marathon of a life he was living.

It was only at his weakest he let himself think of Gabriel. He opened himself to thoughts about him then. Where was he now? What was he? Was he happy without him… or did he suffer like Jack did? Did he even care? Jack felt the burn in the back of his throat. The upwelling of emotion not welcome. Jack opened his eyes and clamped down on his rampant thoughts. 

Hana was sitting on his bed now, her feet dangled, not quite hitting the floor. She was running fingers through her hair mindlessly. Her feet danced to a silent beat. 

“I met you once,” she said softly. Hana looked at him, her dark eyes sad. “When I was a kid. After an especially bad attack by the monster.” Jack straightened. “My house was all rubble. My mom’s dead body was next to mine. Beginning to smell. I was trapped in the darkness.” Hana’s eyes had glazed over. “I was sure it was the end but then the sounds of people yelling and the debris began to be cleared. Your face was the first thing I saw. Those blue eyes.” She quieted.

Jack thought back. Overwatch had arrived after the initial attack, though the Korean Army was holding its ground against the omnics for the time being. Jack had ordered his agents to search for survivors. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. She had grown in the fifteen years since, as had he. They were different people. Him now a jaded past-due veteran, and she now a soldier in her own right. 

“You saved my life then...and again today,” Hana said. Her voice was stronger now. “Thanks.” She stood and approached him. He didn’t know what to say. Jack had never been good at taking a compliment. “Want some gum?” 

 

**Then**

 

Reyes hadn’t been lying when he said Jack had an early start. The transport took off before the moon had set. Reyes wasn’t even there to see him off. The intel was sent to Jack mid-flight. Jack grabbed more shut-eye as they flew. What little information Reyes had given told him that he’d be landing at the Egyptian Army’s outpost for their elite snipers. Jack woke thirty minutes out. He stood and put on his jacket. It was a simple blue, the apparent uniform. Jack left it unzipped, his thin black shirt showing from underneath. He looked out a window and saw the sandy terrain in the distance, but his breath caught when he saw the pyramids. Jack felt like a kid. His mouth had widened into a broad grin. He looked to the pilot and private in the transport. Neither were paying attention. He huffed but looked back outside, amazed. Jack wished he could grab a picture for his mother. She had always been fascinated by everything in the Mesopotamian region. 

The transport was lowering for landing and Jack brought sunglasses down over his eyes. The sky was clear of clouds and the sun was sure to be blinding. As the transport set down with a thud, the doors opened. Wind rushed in, moving his open jacket and hair erratically. Jack walked down the ramp to the tarmac. He was thankful for the shades. A small man- most men were small compared to Jack- waited with two soldiers at his side. Jack walked to them, still grinning. Should probably stop that, have to be professional. He was representing Reyes. 

“You must be Commander Morrison,” the man said cheerily. Jack waved it away with a self-deprecating laugh. 

“Not commander, that title belongs to Commander Reyes. I am here to meet with Ana Amari on his behalf.” Jack had to admit, he liked the sound of that title. 

“Welcome to Egypt. Have you ever been before?” He asked as they walked. Jack was straight-backed and looked forward firmly. 

“First time, sir.” 

“So the rumors are true,” the man said, his voice had shifted into an almost husky tone. Jack looked to him. 

“Rumors, sir?” The man obviously had some power on the base, maybe even the commander. He stopped walking, and the soldiers who had been following behind them stopped as well. 

“That America went through with the Enhancement program,” His eyes seemed to be drinking in the vision of him. Jack sighed. The man was practically chomping at the bit. 

“If you could lead me to Captain Amari, that would be best,” Jack’s voice was firm and he had lifted his sunglasses to convey that he only meant business. The man stuttered and straightened. He then wordlessly guided Jack between buildings. The route seemed to be intentionally long, as to show Jack that the Egyptian Army was on the upswing. During the initial years of the Omnic Crisis, the Egyptian Army had been devastated. Multi-million dollar planes and weaponry were on open display for Jack. Other than protecting from the sun, the glasses covered his uneasy eyes when everyone watched him. The Overwatch logo on his shoulder was practically a target. 

The creation of the task force had been rumored for months, that only the best of the best were recruited. If Jack was here, that meant one of their own had been chosen. Finally, they neared a stand Jack assumed was a gun range. He heard the sounds of shots going off. Stopping suddenly, Jack looked to his guides.

“I’d like to speak to her alone,” Jack said. It wasn’t a request. He left them behind and entered the sheltered firing point. It had open sides to allow airflow but was still hot in the early morning. Jack grabbed a pair of ear covers and popped them on. He took his sunglasses off and put them in a pocket. No one else was in the shelter but the woman. She was still shooting, her long rifle nearly motionless thanks to her excellent control over it. Jack watched silently. Her aim was spotless, and she seemed calm. He needed to see her in the field. Serenity on a shooting range meant nothing if the soldier couldn’t hold their cool in the heat of the moment. After she was satisfied with her work, the sniper faced Jack. She had her rifle balanced in a hand, the back resting against her. 

“You don’t look like Reyes,” Amari said. Her accent was musical to his ears. 

“I’m Jack Morrison. I’m with Overwatch.” She chuckled lightly. 

“I guessed as much,” Amari murmured, nodding toward his jacket. She passed him to put her own ear protection away. He followed suit and then trailed her out the building. 

“You’ve already spoken with Commander Reyes then?” Jack asked her. She glanced at him over her shoulder, her eyes looking him up and down. 

“Couldn’t find a tighter shirt?” 

“What?” Jack’s face then heated. He was always getting shit. It wasn’t his fault the SEP had bulked him up beyond what they were expecting. 

“Yes, I spoke with him,” Amari said. Out of the shade of the shelter, Jack noticed the tattoo framing her left eye. It was elegant and he wanted to ask about it. Later, he would. Amari was still walking, in the direction of a small building. Her obvious lack of interest in him and what he had to say was confusing at best. 

“Have you decided to join? I have the transport here so we can head back to Zurich today.” Reyes would have to be impressed by how quickly he had gotten Amari to agree to join. She stopped and Jack watched her release a long sigh. He had been too pushy. 

“Listen, kid, I would love to join,” Amari was looking at him now, a hand on her hip. Kid? He was twenty-four, definitely not a kid. “But I have other things in my life going on right now. I’ll tell you what I told Reyes. I’m flattered by the offer but I’m still turning it down.” Amari nodded to him and continued walking toward the building. 

So, the commander had sent him on a doomed mission. Reyes, that asshole. 

After a couple moments, Jack followed after but said nothing. They both paused when the door to the building opened and a child raced out. She looked like a miniature of Amari, though her hair was shorter and had beads in it. She wrapped her arms around Amari’s legs. The girl was speaking in rapid Arabic, her eyes aglow with the sort of love Jack had not seen in a long time. The love of a child. The girl peeked around her mother’s legs and spied Jack. He smiled at her. 

“Golden!” She cried, pointing at his hair. Amari looked back at him, her face twisted into a proud smile. 

“Fareeha, this is Jack,” Amari said, gently pulling the girl around to face him. Jack offered a small wave. Fareeha shuffled toward him. He was suddenly wary. Jack could maintain calm under an onslaught of gunfire from omnics but being at the mercy of a child was enough to wear him down. 

“Do you fight the bad robots like my mom?” She asked. Jack took a knee and looked up to Amari. She nodded, giving permission. 

“I do,” Jack said with a smile. He was level with Fareeha now, her deep brown eyes looking into his blue ones searchingly. “Not as good as her, though, probably.” He winked when he said it. Fareeha nodded seriously. 

“Will you be working with her now?” 

“That’s up to your mother,” Jack considered. He stood and felt Fareeha’s small hand wrapping around of his fingers. She was grinning up at him.

“I like him, Mom,” Fareeha announced. Jack looked to Amari. She had a hand on her face and was sighing. 

“Looks like I’ll be coming with you,” Amari gave a wry laugh. “How could she not fall for your adorable charms.” 

Her taunt reminded Jack of what Reyes had said. “You seem more than capable of charming people.” Jack wondered idly if Reyes thought his charms were adorable too. 

 

~~

 

Reyes definitely didn’t. When they arrived back to headquarters, Jack was greeted by Reyes’ pissed expression...though that was also just his face. After the initial meeting between Reyes and Ana, he fixed Jack with a scowl. 

“I am thrilled to have you as part of the strike team, Amari,” Reyes said firmly. He glanced down to Fareeha- who was holding Jack’s hand again- and Jack watched something amazing happen. Reyes’ permanent frown cracked into a smile. It was dazzling and Jack couldn’t look away. 

“And who might you be? I didn’t know I was getting two snipers, Morrison.” Reyes’ voice was not its usual low rumble but something approaching pleasant. Jack was stunned for a moment before realizing Reyes was talking to him. 

“This is Fareeha Amari, Agent Amari’s daughter,” Jack said quickly. Reyes looked confused by Jack’s sudden strangeness. Reyes shook Ana’s hand and gestured toward the entrance of the building. 

“Find some quarters and get yourselves settled in,” Reyes said lightly. Ana nodded appreciatively before summoning Fareeha. Once the two were a safe distance away, Reyes turned away from them to focus on Jack. The glare had returned. 

“Morrison, what the fuck is a kid doing on my base?” And there was the real Reyes. 

“What do you mean?” Jack asked. Reyes rolled his eyes. “She’s Ana’s daughter, there was no way she would leave her behind!” Reyes appeared surprised by the bite in Jack’s voice. 

“I didn’t know we were running a goddamn day care,  cabrón,” Reyes said. 

“Get off my ass, Reyes!” Jack shot back. A creeping smile was growing on Reyes’ face. He liked this.

“Watch yourself, Morrison,” Reyes said, closing the distance between them in a single step. “If you treat your commander that way I may have to render some punishment.” 

Jack’s face felt hot and his heart was beating fast. Whoa. Reyes chuckled darkly and turned away. Jack had fallen for the bait. He followed after Reyes like the lost puppy he was. Jack hated to admit he liked it when Reyes played with him like that. It had happened rarely when they were in SEP. Things were different here. Reyes had been largely freed from the constraints of bureaucracy. 

“Shouldn’t be hard to have her here,” Reyes said when Jack was at his side. “As long as she has your hand to hold.” He glanced to Jack. 

“How’d things go on your end,” Jack sidestepped Reyes’ verbal jest. Reyes’ shoulders slumped. 

“Not well,” 

“What? They not like being teased, too?” Jack couldn’t help himself. Reyes snorted. 

“Come on, you have to know you’re only one who gets teased,” Reyes winked at him. Jack frowned to cover his blush. “That’s ‘cause you make it so easy, Morrison.” They had reached the elevator. Reyes shoved his hands in his pockets. “I’ll need your help later.”

“With what?” Jack’s interested piqued. 

“I’ll tell you then,” Reyes said roughly. “Meet me in the vehicle hanger at 20 hundred hours. And wear black.” Before Jack could ask more, Reyes stepped into the elevator and closed the door behind him. An irresistible smile was spreading across his face without permission. It struck him. He liked Reyes. More than the co-worker/fellow soldier way. He really liked him. And Jack didn’t know what to do. 

Dinner was surprisingly good. As though in the day Jack had been away, a new chef had been hired. There were a dozen or more tables in the cafeteria. When Jack entered, his mind still hazy with thoughts of Reyes he was pleasantly surprised to see Ana and Fareeha. They were standing together, plates of food in their hands. Fareeha grinned broadly when she saw Jack. He sauntered up to them, an easy smile on his face. Ana nodded a greeting to him. 

“You two grab a table, I’ll join you.” Jack headed toward the buffet style spread when he heard a squeal of delight. His eyes moved toward the sound and was surprised to see Evette and the rest of the IT crew entering. 

“Glad you in such good shape,” Evette said meaningfully when they neared. Jack was confused.

“We were all pretty worried Reyes would tear you a new one,” Charlie explained. Jack laughed loudly. 

“I was worried about it, too. But I survived. Would you three like to join us?” Jack asked, gesturing toward the table Fareeha had triumphantly claimed. “She doesn’t bite.” He added, noting their hesitant expressions. 

“Would love to,” Amondi said for the trio. 

Jack was impressed by the diversity of food provided. There was even a section dedicated to Indian food. Jack’s mouth was watering before he could even get the first piece of naan on his plate. He couldn’t get enough lamb vindaloo. The food at the SEP had been edible but left a lot to be desired. When Jack got to the table he found everyone already talking amongst themselves. He swelled with pride. Jack sat on the end beside Fareeha. She was picking at her food. 

“Everything okay, Far?” Jack asked, leaning his head down to hear her response better. 

“I miss Hasina,” Fareeha said softly. “She’s my friend. She lives on the base back home.” Jack felt bad for the girl. He’d lived the privileged upbringing of living in the same place with the same friends through high school. Maybe in a way that was a curse? 

“What did you and Hasina used to do back on the base?” Jack asked. He reached for a bread on her plate but Fareeha slapped his hand away, choosing to eat it herself. 

“Tag, hide n’ seek, braid each other's hair,” Fareeha listed. Jack was pleased to see her eating more of the food. 

“You and I can do all three of those things.” Fareeha giggled. It was a sweet sound. 

“But your hair isn’t long enough,” 

“Eh, maybe but I can braid yours,” Jack said with a wink. “I have two sisters, they forced me to learn how to braid.” They needed someone to finish the braiding chain. Fareeha was laughing more, drawing the attention of Ana. She looked over her daughter and met Jack’s eyes. She silently mouthed a thank you. 

The group continued to eat and talk with relative ease. Jack was eying the buffet for thirds when motion by the door caught his eye. Reyes? Jack stood suddenly, causing the people at the table to look at him. He picked up his empty plate and shook it as an explanation for his excitement. They laughed and returned to their conversations. Jack walked over to the buffet and set his plate down. When no one was looking, he walked quickly to the door. He stepped out into the hallway, looking around. Reyes was practically racing down the corridor away from him. 

“Reyes?!” Jack whisper/screamed. Reyes froze. He had been caught. Reyes spun on his heel and walked back toward Jack. 

“How’s the food?” Reyes asked. 

“You should come try it out yourself,” Jack replied, throwing a thumb over his shoulder. Reyes shook his head. 

“I’ve uh,” he cleared his throat awkwardly. “Got things to do.” Reyes began to move to leave but Jack reached out to lightly touch his arm. He was wearing a dark sweatshirt, the fabric thick. Reyes’ eyebrows furrowed, his eyes looking towards Jack’s lingering hand. The commander slid his arm away from Jack. Ouch. 

“Well, just thought I’d offer,” Jack said. He could hear the defeat in his voice and mentally slapped himself. Reyes’ face was unreadable. Jack backed into the cafeteria. As he walked toward the buffet he heard Reyes let out a long sigh. 

“Make sure you don’t overuse those puppy dog eyes. They’ll only get you so far,” Reyes said quietly as he passed him. The tables in the cafeteria hushed at Reyes’ entrance. Jack gave a thumbs-up to his table,  even though most of them wore an expression of strained smiles. A small burst of happiness erupted inside. Reyes wasn’t unreachable. He seemed open to Jack. They grabbed food in silence. When Jack began toward the table, he noticed Reyes wasn’t following. 

“Want to join us?” Jack asked without pressure. Reyes shook his head, looking visibly disappointed. 

“I actually do have some things to take care of,” Reyes said softly. “Thank you for the invitation, though. And, I think they’re thankful I’m turning you down.” Reyes jerked his chin in the direction of the table. Jack only shrugged. 

“You’re not all bad,” Jack laughed. “No matter how hard you try to be.” Reyes coughed, his eyes looking away from Jack. 

“I’ll see you tonight,” Reyes blurted before turning to leave the cafeteria. Interesting. 

“You must be pretty scary,” Ana said from behind him. She had a knowing smile on her face. 

“How do you mean?” 

“I haven’t known the commander long but I bet only a few people could make him run away like that,” she said, chuckling. Jack was still too confused by Reyes’ actions to make heads or tails of Ana’s comment. 

Gabriel Reyes really was a mystery and it was starting to piss Jack off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Upcoming: Soldier: 76 isn't the only grouchy old guy...time to catch up with Reaper?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Morrison, or as he is now known, Soldier: 76, is running from his past. A family severed, a love ruined. When the lone vigilante is forced to confront his demons, he must decide whether to go down the same path or carve out a new one. Parallel to the present, Jack joins Overwatch under Gabriel Reyes as the commander. As Gabriel deals with the stress of running a world-saving task force, Jack helps him create a cohesive unit. This is a love that spans years, with a beginning, middle, and an end?

**Now**

 

He had nearly fallen into sleep when he heard the wails of the alarm. Reaching for the table beside his poor excuse for a bed, his fingers connected with the bone white mask. Reaper stood from his bed. Grumbling about shitty security, he pulled his clothing on.

“Reaper, where are you?” Amélie’s heavily accented voice came across the comms once it was in Reaper’s ear. He pulled up his hood and grabbed his shotguns. Had to do everything himself around here. The cycling red lights around the facility did not faze him as he walked. Small men with even smaller pride openly gaped at him as he strode past them. Reaper was pissed. Lack of sleep could do that to a person. Years of that could drive someone even further. Sleep was the ever elusive mistress, always slipping through his grasp. Maybe sleep would regain him a semblance of sanity.

“What’s going on?” Reaper’s seemingly inhuman voice crackled over the frequency.

“Unsure,” Amélie replied after a beat.She sounded out of breath, as though she had been running. Reaper continued to stride through the halls until he reached a hanger. Talon soldiers were racing around in tight units, as though readying for war. If Reaper cared enough he’d be confused. Instead, it was a nuisance. He reached out, grabbing a soldier. The man cried out in surprise. Reaper dragged him by the collar around to look at him.

“What is happening?” Reaper asked. He had released his hold on the grunt.

“I-I don’t know, sir.” The honorific gnawed at long buried memories uncomfortably.  Reaper growled and slid away from the man. It didn’t matter how long the person had been a member of Talon, each was still in disgusted awe at how Reaper’s body transformed into its heavy black shroud. The trick had long since lost its novelty to him. It was his curse. No, his gift. If it was a gift why was the price so high? Reaper reformed and shook his head. He cleared his mind of the jumbled thoughts. At the entrance of the hanger, Reaper saw the notable silhouette of Widowmaker. He sidled up to her side.

“Nothing yet,” Amélie reported before he could ask. “This better not be another one of Sombra’s ‘pranks.’” Reaper wouldn’t put it past her. The woman’s hobby was to get under their skin. If she weren't such a good hacker, Reaper would have half a mind to kill her.

“Excuse me, ma’am,” a soldier said. “The sensors on the parameters have reported unknown individuals.” Reaper was walking away before the soldier could say more. Amélie was at his side, her heels clicking against the ground. It was unspoken between them. She would take the high ground while Reaper scoured the forest floor. Snow dusted the ground. Reaper did not feel the crisp bite of the air or the sting of the icy wind. The only sensory inputs were through his vision, hearing, and dull sensations of touch. It made withstanding pain easier. Even when he was a soldier pain was unavoidable. No. That time was before. That meant it didn’t matter to him anymore.

The forest was dark away from the compound and nearly silent. He soon reached the line of the parameter. Amélie told him the disturbance had been one click north of his position. He walked in silence. The possibility of a fight was the only thing that got his blood pumping anymore. The only sort of excitement for his possessed body.

That was the gift of Talon. An endless supply of carnage to satiate his urges. He hadn’t always been like this. Before the explosion… There was a crinkle of static over the line and Reaper stopped to listen. The customary voice of someone did not follow. That was unusual.

A couple days before, they had failed to assassinate Katya Volskaya, much to the disapproval of the higher ups. The higher ups Reaper didn’t even know. He didn’t need to know, it was not supposed to be of concern to him. Maybe it was a remnant from before but Reaper was better at following orders than giving them. Though there was always a swirling sense of unease at the lack of strong, direct leadership.  

Once he reached the destination, Reaper surveyed the area. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary. It was just a cold forest floor...until it wasn’t. Reaper heard them before he saw them. With the night to cloak them, the assassins mounted the attack on Reaper. The nearly silent arrow whizzed past his head as Reaper moved at the last instant.

He gave a deep and rumbling laugh, pulling his guns from their place at his hips. Under the mask, a crazed smile spread. Kunai knives pierced the black cloud he left behind him as he moved through the darkness, one with it. The brothers were wearing black, as was Reaper, making them all nearly imperceptible in the night. When he was solid again, Reaper held both of his guns out, steady. No one moved.

“No can hide from my sight,” Amélie’s voice spoke in his ear through the comms. Over Reaper’s vision, he saw the heat signatures of the two assailants. The archer was perched on a tree branch with his brother below him on a lower branch.

In nearly an instant, Reaper appeared behind the archer on the branch. It creaked from the added weight. Before he could move an inch, Reaper set his shotgun against his head.

“What are you two doing here?” Reaper asked, mildly interested. They were both going to die either way. Genji leaped up and was at Reaper’s other side, his blade to the hooded aberration’s neck.

“At an impasse, it would seem,” came Genji’s metallic voice. Reaper chuckled.

“I ‘ave him in my crosshairs,” Amélie whispered. Reaper couldn’t gauge her distance. His dead heart pumped with anticipation. The moment stretched, no one barely taking a breath. Reaper could shoot the archer easily, but the closeness of Genji’s sword to his neck was problematic. He didn’t usually care about his own safety but something was different. If Genji was here, did that mean Overwatch was back together? Reaper racked his memory. Five months before he had stopped Ana Amari’s paltry attempt at sabotaging a Talon ally in Giza. The run-in with Soldier: 76 had been unexpected. It had changed things for Reaper. While he felt nothing but the desire to kill the man, there was an underlying emotion there he couldn’t understand.

And now to come across Genji Shimada...the coincidences were too close to each other on a timeline for it to mean nothing. Reaper was intrigued. That was more than he’d felt in years.

A brisk wind rushed through the trees, causing to waver for balance ever so slightly. Taking advantage of  Genji’s momentary lapse, Reaper took hold of the blade with his gloved hand. He yanked it out of Genji’s hand. The ninja was quick to reach for his shoto blade. Reaper gripped Genji by the shoulders and fell with him. Before he could hit the ground, Reaper evaporated into black smoke. The ninja hit the ground with a hard thud. Reaper was sure if Genji was still a man he’d be gasping for breath. Instead, he leaped to his feet.

Above them, Amélie shot a poison trap at the archer, who shot it down mid-air. Reaper heard her hiss in disgust. He couldn’t help but laugh at her frustration. Maybe that part of himself could never be changed. Reaper would always be a bastard at heart. He leveled both of his shotguns at the ninja.

Suddenly, a spark of purple light drew the attention of everyone.

“Hola,” Sombra taunting voice echoed in the snowy clearing. Her outfit glowed, reminiscent of the gang she had once been a part of. “Miss me?” Reaper shot at Genji, not planning on wasting any more time. He could be sleeping right now. Or at least attempting to. The shots hit Genji square in his chest but did no visible damage. Sombra had vanished but Reaper didn’t have the time to think about her. Genji was jumping now to evade fire. Jumpy fucker. The ninja was looking like he was ready to lunge when Sombra reappeared behind him. Her metal nails tapped her holographic keyboard and Genji’s shoulders seemed to slump for a moment. He turned on her, to begin engaging her in hand-to-hand. Reaper only watched shortly before he decided Sombra could handle herself for the time being. The archer had ended up on the ground, firing up at Amélie, who was swinging from one tree to another with her cable. An arrow went through a shoulder and she fell the fifteen feet to the ground. Reaper heard the sound of her choking for air. He watched the archer step closer to her writhing body, knocking an arrow.

“Bow against rifle wins every time,” he said. Reaper heard what he thought could only be a hint of sadness in the man’s voice. The arrow was ready to be loosed and Reaper felt a snap inside him. He threw away his guns and slammed himself into the man. The archer was surprised by the attack and stumbled to the ground. He was readying his bow when Reaper yanked it from his grip. The archer had a knife and Reaper kicked it out of reach. He brought the other foot back to kick him hard in the head. His booted foot connected with a solid thud. Reaper was laughing, the smile returning under his mask. He fell to his knees, straddling the man. Reaper’s punches repeatedly landed on the man’s face. Blood covered his gloves, spraying his mask. He wouldn’t stop. He couldn’t. The hunger inside him had not been satisfied yet.

Part of him welcomed the attack from Genji from behind. It stopped the beating. His body was moving without his say so, defending against Genji. The ninja felled Reaper, who took the fall with a bit of thankfulness. He watched as Genji picked up the now unconscious archer and put him over his shoulder. Sombra didn’t follow after him as he fled.

“Dios mio,” Sombra murmured as she offered a hand to Reaper. She was regarding him with ill-disguised wariness. He ignored the hand and got to his feet. They walked over to Amélie, who had regained her breath and was now using her rifle as a crutch. Reaper took her in his arms to carry her back to the base. She quietly protested but he said she would slow them down.

“Where were you?” Reaper asked Sombra, his tone accusatory.

“Some of us actually have work to do,” Sombra replied lightly. She spread her hand, displaying a screen. There was a flash of red, white, and blue and Reaper felt something catch in his throat. He stopped walking.

“What’s that?”

“Oh? Interested in what I have to offer now?” Sombra taunted. Reaper rolled his eyes under his mask. She seemed to live to torment him.

“Got it from a Los Muertos contact.”

Reaper watched the screen with rapt interest. And surely enough...there he was. Jack.

He was fighting alongside Tracer and some giant pink robot Reaper didn’t recognize. Jack was as fast as always, zooming across the crowded courtyard they were in. The footage showed Jack picking up the girl who had leaped out of the mech. Reaper shook his head. Then the clip showed Jack catching the bullet for the girl and Reaper felt his fists tighten.

“Idiot,” he said. His mind was momentarily clear. That was such a Jack Morrison move; to sacrifice himself for others. He had done it countless times for Gabriel Reyes. Reaper looked away. “So what?” He began walking again. Sombra was peering up at Reaper.

“So?” She was surprised. “It’s showing Overwatch getting back together. Especially after the failed mission at the museum...I think they could be a problem for us.” Sombra said this thoughtfully. Reaper didn’t say anything. He wasn’t one to speculate. If Overwatch was back...if Jack was back he’d be the one to deal with it.

Amélie rejected any attempts to be taken to the medical facilities. Reaper didn’t try too hard. If she did not want help, he wasn’t going to force it on her.  

When he was back in his room, Reaper shed his long jacket and pulled off the mask. He looked down at it. The archer’s dried blood was stuck to the white surface. Reaper decided to not wash it off. All the more reason to fear him around the base. He flipped his personal holo screen on. The news aired another unexciting report about the ongoing crisis with the omnics. Reaper stepped out of his boots and soon all he was left wearing were his pants. Reaper lay back on his bed. His entire body ached, just like it did every night. Reaper’s eyes were closing when a name caught his drifting thoughts. Jack Morrison.

“Long thought dead since the explosion of the Overwatch headquarters in Switzerland, alongside his fellow commander of Blackwatch, Gabriel Reyes, Morrison is now believed to be alive.” Reaper sat up. The screen now showed a montage of the wreckage of the old headquarters. “Sources claim that the infamous vigilante, Soldier: 76 is none other than Morrison.” A picture of a middle-aged Jack as commander was juxtaposed to a grainy shot of Soldier: 76. Reaper continued to stare at the screen intently.

“It really shows how important the Petras Act was,” the reporter continued. “The people in Overwatch really did succumb to corruption, as is evident by how far Morrison has fallen.”

Reaper wasn’t Gabriel Reyes. That man had died in the explosion the same day Jack Morrison had. But seeing Jack yet again, as a slap in the face, made Reaper roar. It was Jack. Always that fucking farm boy, Jack Morrison that made him lose it. The screen paused on Commander Morrison’s bright face and Reaper felt like killing him. But he also felt a crippling sorrow inside. It suddenly felt like no time had passed and Jack was tearing apart his heart again.

 

**Then**

 

By the time Gabe got back to his office, his food was cold. He set the plate on his desk with an irritated groan. Should have stayed to eat there. But the thought of looking at Morrison gleefully getting on better with the people of Overwatch than himself was too annoying for Gabe to consider. He wanted to have the respect of his subordinates but had never truly mastered the skill of befriending while maintaining a space of authority. At the SEP, Gabe had a carefully cultivated air of standoffishness, mixed with intimidation. It had worked well for him. Everyone fell in line, Morrison included. Just the thought of the blond guy snapping at him earlier made him chuckle. Even though Gabe was only a year older, he sometimes felt like Morrison was a child. Too happy. Too goddamn friendly.

Gabe sat at his desk and reviewed the logs of messages he had received from UN members, weapon manufacturers, and desperate world leaders. He read the heartbreaking cries for help from countries and his hands became fists. Gabe wanted to help, needed to. But the resources weren’t there yet. So much for hitting the ground running.  For all the anxiety and wariness he felt, Gabe prided himself on keeping it well-hidden. He had learned it from his father at a young age.

“No one likes a sissy-boy,” his father’s gruff voice told him. Gabe had taken his father’s words to heart. Maybe a bit too far. It was exhausting trying to keep the facade of the unfeeling statue. Things had been going well for him in that respect until this new post. The stress was almost too much. But he wasn’t supposed to feel it. The embarrassment at feeling overwhelmed nearly crushed him. He had been excited when the SEP help shipped out. Gabe vaguely recalled asking for any of his top people, the names escaped him. When the transport doors opened and bright-eyed Jack Morrison stepped out, Gabe had felt his heart fall even lower into his gut. Not this guy.

As he thought about Morrison now in his dark office, Gabe couldn’t help a small smile. Morrison was a good soldier, that much was obvious. But there was something else he couldn’t exactly put his finger on. He was passionate, caring, and painfully attractive. Gabe spun his chair. There was something about Morrison that made Gabe want to tease him relentlessly. His reactions were obvious. Gabe loved watching the blood heat his face, each time a small victory. Another shameful tactic he had picked up from his father.

Gabe stopped spinning. A call was coming in.

“Reinhardt?” Gabe asked, seeing the giant man fill his screen. The German grinned widely.

“I saw you requested me for this, Overvatch,” Reinhardt practically screamed. Gabe felt a buoy.

“Yeah, I think you’ll make a good addition to the team,” Gabe sat forward, the light of the screen illuminating his face more. They had met during a coordinated defense by the German Crusaders and SEP half a year before. The battle still hung in Gabe’s memory because of how many lives had been lost. But Reinhardt was one of the most skilled Crusaders and Gabe thought he’d be stupid to not ask for him.

“I’ll head to your headquarters tomorrow,” Reinhardt boomed. “Who else do you have?”

“Keeping it small at the moment, have Morrison from SEP and the sniper, Ana Amari,”

“You have Jack?!” Reinhardt’s smile got even bigger. How is that possible? “He’s great!” Gabe forced a smile. There he was again, showing him up to his own task force. Morrison was the most boring, the most white-bread...How could anyone l- “Looking forward to seeing you all. Gotta pack up!” Reinhardt said before ending the call.

Gabe continued to sift through the messages. Russia was in the more dire conditions than anywhere else. He believed it was likely the best place for Overwatch to make its mark. He checked the clock. It was nearing the time he told Morrison to meet him. After his failed attempt to recruit from France, Gabe figured it wouldn’t hurt to bring Morrison along. He seemed to have a way with people, as much as Gabe hated to admit.

The lower level personnel were beginning to trickle in. Gabe was relieved. Finding expert fighters was difficult enough, he didn’t have the time or patience to deal with minor logistical issues. His trigger finger was itching. Gabe hadn’t been able to take a break to get in a workout or keep his reflexes quick. He was like a caged animal.

Without any more desire to endure the waiting, Gabe stood. He left his office. The halls were silent and dark. Once in his room, he sighed. The room was larger than he’d had at the SEP. The bed was large. Gabe snorted. Who was he likely to share that with? His mind drifted, wondering where Morrison was sleeping. With his thoughts spiraling about the blue eyed man, Gabe changed into black clothing. His sweater was snug against his body. He wore a black ski cap. Gabe gazed forlornly at his shotguns. Given the clandestine aspect, it would not be prudent to bring them. Instead, he grabbed a silenced pistol. Gabe was sure they wouldn’t likely need to use his gun. But if the need arose, he wouldn’t hesitate.

Gabe was more than surprised to see Morrison waiting in the darkened hangar. He was facing away, on his knees. Looked to be tying his shoes. Gabe had to resist the sudden urge to scare him.

“You’re here early,” Gabe said, trying to keep his tone easy. Morrison looked over a shoulder at him.

“Looks like you are, too,” Morrison said. Gabe didn’t reply. When he stood up, they were both at eye level.

“Geez, you’re fucking glowing, Morrison,” Gabe said. Morrison’s usually bright hair seemed to reflect all possible light now. He fruitlessly patted at his hair. Adorable. Gabe pulled off his own cap and tossed it to him. He turned away to walk before Morrison could see his expression.  

“Will you tell me where we are going now?” Morrison asked from behind. Gabe grunted as a response. He could practically see the eyes roll.

Gabe found the black truck he wanted and got into the driver's seat. When Morrison got in, Gabe laughed. The cap had covered his hair, but occasional blond strands peeked out.

“What?” Morrison wasn’t laughing. Before he could stop himself, Gabe reached out and tucked a couple strands back under the cap. Morrison’s face lit up like a hot iron and Gabe smiled.

“Can’t have them spotting us,” He murmured before igniting the engine. Morrison was unusually quiet. As they left the base, Gabe glanced at him multiple times, their eyes meeting frequently. They drove in a silence that Gabe didn’t mind. During their years in SEP, they had spent hours at a time together in complete quiet. “Go ahead and ask,” Gabe knew Morrison was practically bursting.

“Where are we going? What are we doing?” He was looking at Gabe intensely now. “I can’t go into a situation blind.” God, he made it too easy.  Gabe’s hands tightened on the steering wheel, as a restraint from laughing.

“Top secret stuff, sorry.” Morrison let out an exasperated sigh. More minutes passed, though Gabe was getting nothing but waves of negativity off Morrison. Okay fine. “We are going to the German border to pick up an agent.”

“Can’t they just cross? The borders are open aren’t they?”

“Yeah, but he is really worried about getting caught. Not supposed to be in Switzerland. Some issue with an invention of his. I don’t know the specific.” Morrison sat with the information for a couple minutes.

“You could have just told me,” he mumbled, facing the out the window of the truck. Gabe peeked at him. There was no way he was pouting.

“I could have,”

“Why didn’t you?” Gabe lifted an eyebrow, not taking his eyes off the road.

“You’re a friend, Morrison. I like to tease my friends.” This was a lie. Gabe didn’t toy with friends the way he did with Morrison.

“If we’re friends,” Morrison began. “You can call me Jack.” Gabe squeezed the wheel again. It’s just his name. Gabe had known his name for four years. Simply getting the permission to cross the lines of rank should not have been that important.

“Whatever you say,” Gabe said, trying to force nonchalance. “Jack.” What a boring name. Perfect for such a cookie-cutter, lame-ass, no fun white boy. Gabe loved it.

“So I can call you Gabe now, too, right?” Jack’s voice was jeering now. “Gabe. Gabe. Gabe.”

“God, you’re such a child aren’t you, cabrón?” He refused to resist and let himself smile.

When they reached the forest they had agreed upon for the meet-up, Gabe pulled the truck over and got out. Jack followed suit.

“I don’t think there should be any problems, but just in case, did you bring a gun?” Gabe asked. In the darkness, he could barely make out Jack’s face.

“Yeah, I’ve got one. Silenced.”

Gabe made an affirmative grunt before stepping up into the forest. Maybe it was a bad idea to be moving through unknown terrain in pure darkness. Gabe lifted his wrist and the digital compass there signified the direction they were to head. Despite being such large men, both were light-footed and barely made any noise. The air smelled earthy, a welcome change from the sterile environment of the new headquarters. The ground was soft beneath Gabe’s boots.

“Were you ever actually a boy scout?” Gabe asked, his quiet voice seeming like a yell in the seemingly empty forest. Jack laughed lightly somewhere behind him and Gabe’s heart thumped hard. Pathetic.

“Surprisingly, no,” Jack said. Gabe could hear the smile. “My sisters were girl scouts, though. And by the time I was old enough, my parents were done with all of that.” Gabe wanted to ask more about Jack’s family but he stopped moving instantly. He saw a dim light far off through the trees. Gabe brought the compass back up. They were close. Gabe led them slowly through the ferns. Jack was at his right side now. Close. It was Gabe who encroached on people’s personal space, not the other way around. They neared the light and were able to better make out what it was. A small campfire had been set. A small figure blocked out some of the flickering light. When they both saw him, they stopped. Torbjorn Lindholm was a short man. Shorter than Gabe had expected. He openly stared. And so did Jack. The pair looked equally dumbstruck, both clad in black and ready to fight.

“Hello,” the man said, with his arms crossed and a frown. “Take a picture, you oafs.”

“Torbjorn Lindholm?” Gabe tried when he had regained his composure. The man nodded. Gabe stepped forward and held a hand out. It was firmly shook. The man boasted a massive golden beard and an eye patch. He turned away from them and began to stamp out the fire. Gabe glanced to Jack. He was looking back at Gabe, biting his lip. Gabe assumed he was trying to stop from laughing, which of course made him feel like giving in. This man was having a terrible influence on him. Once the Swede was satisfied with the dead fire, he shuffled up to them. The pair turned trio, headed back through the forest.

“Have you killed your share of the wretched omnics?” Torbjorn asked after a bit. Gabe wasn’t too interested in replying and was thankful for Jack.

“We were both formerly part of the U.S. military,” Jack said. “Seen our fair share.” The man gave a hearty laugh. Gabe heard the sound of Jack being clapped on the back. Jack had let out a startled noise.

Fatigue set in half a mile out from the truck. Gabe had not been sleeping well the past couple days. His legs were heavy, his eyes felt like they were slipping down without permission. He stumbled a couple times. When Jack asked if he was alright, Gabe only grumbled some bullshit reply. Even if they were “friends” now, Gabe was still his commander and shouldn’t have to be worried about. Back at the truck, Torbjorn climbed into the back. Gabe reached for the driver's side door but Jack reached the handle first.

“I’ll drive,” Jack said, snagging the keys out of Gabe’s hand. “You look like you could get some rest.” Gabe watched, awestruck, as Jack stepped up into the driver’s seat. He winked. Bastard. Gabe took the passenger seat. As Jack pressed down on the clutch to move the gear, there was a grinding. Gabe smirked.

“Sure you don’t want me to, drive?” Gabe asked haughtily. He felt the smug expression on his face. Jack made a concerted effort to not meet Gabe’s eyes when he threw the truck into reverse.

“I know how to drive a stick, Gabe.”

“Oh really,” Gabe said meaningfully. He had definitely read into that. Jack groaned. In a moment, the truck was hauling ass on a quiet road back to Zurich.

“This good enough for you?” Jack asked after a bit. “Any more critiques on my driving?” Gabe loved when Jack snapped back.

“There’s not much for you do right now,” Gabe observed. “On a flat road.”

“Shut up,”

“Make me.” This was ridiculous. Ridiculously fun.

“Do you two need a room?” Torbjorn asked, reminding them of his presence. Gabe had gotten so caught up in watching Jack, that he’d forgotten the entire reason why they were out there.

“Maybe,” Gabe murmured. The blessed darkness hid his blushing face. The tension was thick between them like a single spark could ignite everything. Gabe settled into his seat, resting his head against the cool window. With Jack’s voice as white noise has he and Torbjorn spoke, Gabe drifted into sleep.

The sleep was so deep Gabe practically lost himself in it. When he woke with a start, he momentarily forgot where he was. The truck was cold and dark. Gabe’s eyes focused on Jack’s body. He looked to be sleeping too, leaning against his own window. Torbjorn was nowhere to be found. Gabe peered out the window. They had made it back to the base. Early morning light offered faint illumination after his eyes became accustomed. He turned back to Jack. Jack was still wearing the cap and Gabe’s heart swelled. He forced himself to turn away from the sleeping man.

What the hell was happening to him? Gabe was no stranger to lust. He’d had his fair share of lovers over the course of his life. Though none had lasted long. His excuse was always the work. But that wouldn’t work too well here. Maybe it was the constant proximity? Hadn’t they already spent four years together? Gabe shook his head, done thinking it over. He had to think about what to do. The animal part of him said to follow the feelings. It was obvious Jack felt something, but to what extent? The cold, logical part of his brain said it was a bad idea. Jack could die in the coming years. They were at the bottom of an uphill battle, it was better to leave his heart out of it. But he wanted him so much. He wanted to feel the touch of his lips, hear his hitched breathing when they used each other’s bodies. Gabe let out a slow sigh. It had been too long since he was last laid.

“Whoa, what time is it?” Jack’s groggy voice practically scared Gabe out of his skin.

“Early.” Gabe could barely look at Jack, especially after such impure thoughts. He got out of the truck cabin, being cramped in with Jack surely wasn’t helping. He rounded the front as Jack slipped out as well. Jack reached up and pulled off Gabe’s hat. He held it out for him.

“Thanks,” Jack said with a grin. Ugh. Gabe took it back, careful not to touch Jack’s hand. His hair was a rough mess that Gabe couldn’t take his eyes off.

“It’s just a hat,” Gabe said with false ease.

“For bringing me with you. It was a good time,” Jack was running a hand through his hair, his arms bulging. Gabe breathed in sharply through his nose. Ugh. Jack looked to be waiting for a reply.

“It was good,” Gabe blurted. Jack tilted his head, confused like a dog. “You’ll have to tell me more about your days as a Girl Scout later.”

One last zinger. And of course, Jack scowled. He was too easy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Now**

 

Seeing Watchpoint: Gibraltar from the sky made Jack’s stomach do uncomfortable flips. Or maybe that was from the gut shot. He was back in his 76 jacket. Jack waited alongside Lena, Hana, and Winston for the transport to lower onto the landing pad. The years of living a relatively hidden existence made this entrance to the condemned location all the more bizarre. He had his trusted pulse rifle on his back and a fixed frown ready for anything. 

The old soldier did not know what the expect. He had shut Overwatch away into a dark part of his mind. Maybe he should have declined Lena’s request. He already had a gun wound to show for it. That couldn’t have been a good sign. The doors lowered and Lena rushed out. Jack watched her embrace a red-haired woman, laughing the whole time. He wanted to smile, he wanted to be happy for her but seeing it only hurt him. Two other people were waiting. Winston padded down the ramp to Angela Ziegler and Jesse McCree. The two froze when they saw Jack. He walked down to them, thinking not to delay the awkward reunion forever. Hana was quietly by his side. 

Angela looked impossibly the same as she had when they first met. Though, her eyes appeared sad. She was fixing him with a scowl. The reason could have been a wide range of possibilities. When she reached for him, Jack flinched. Not getting the scolding slap he was expecting, Angela wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her level. 

“Welcome home, Jack,” she whispered in his ear. Warmth grew in his chest. When she released him from the hug, Angela gripped him by his collar and yanked him close to her face. “But, you’ve been a complete idiot. You could have gotten really hurt out there!” Her beautiful face was carved into intense anger. Jack felt a wave of fear wash over him. Angela had always been good at scaring the shit out of people. In truth, she really did have all the power. 

“Still powering through it, old timer?” Jesse asked. Jack narrowed his eyes at him.

“Not looking too young yourself, Jesse,” Jack quipped. They regarded each other coolly. Unspoken thoughts passed between them, most related to Gabe. He had played an important role in both of their lives, up until he was severed away from them. Jesse’s stern face cracked into a smile and he held a hand out. Jack looked at the offered hand. The question was obvious: is the past in the past, Jack? Angela watched silently, as did Lena and Winston. Hana wasn’t too interested. Jack took the hand and gave a thin smile. Forgiveness passed with each pump of their hands. 

The sound of a distant transport caught everyone’s attention. 

“They’re back early, aren’t they,” Jesse observed. His voice was a mixture of excitement and dread. Jack had no idea who was on it. 

“Do you know who it is?” He asked Hana. She glanced up at him and shrugged. Jack chuckled but began to cough. Hana’s eyes widened with guilt and she turned away. Jack placed a hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay. Not your fault.” She was still wallowing in the guilt of getting him shot but Jack would have none of it. He was a soldier. It was his duty to protect. And without Gabe to look after, Jack had decided this precocious girl was now the receiver of his undying respect and protection. Whether she liked it or not. 

The other transport landed. Before the ramp could fully descend, an agile man clad in metal and green seemed to leap out. 

“Angela!” He cried out, his mechanical voice frantic. “It’s Hanzo.” The medic nodded firmly and started for the transport. 

“What about him?” Jesse’s voice was nervous. His eyes flickered between Genji and the transport. “Is he okay?” He was practically yelling. Jesse didn’t wait for Genji’s reply before sprinting toward the ship. Who was Hanzo? Jack was sure he hadn’t ever seen Jesse move that fast before. 

“What happened?” Winston asked, his voice commanding attention. Genji straightened. 

Jack listened as Genji explained. He and his brother were following a lead that the Talon headquarters was located somewhere in the northern forests of Estonia. They had decided to simply scope the place out and report back to Overwatch. 

“We must have tripped their surveillance because soon a couple Talon operatives came out,” Genji spoke softly. 

Jack had only a few run-ins with Talon. He wasn’t quick to rush toward another one. The last time had landed him a buckshot to the back, at the hands of Reaper. If it weren’t for Ana, Jack was sure he’d be dead. During his vengeful path, Jack had purposefully steered clear of Talon. That was a problem he wasn’t sure he was ready to face yet. 

“Reaper and Widowmaker found us,” Genji’s voice focused Jack’s thoughts. Winston snarled at the name, Hana frowned, and Lena shook her head slowly. Jack did nothing. “Reaper was the one who did it to Hanzo. Nearly killed him, the bastard.” At that moment, the man named Hanzo was being wheeled down the ramp and rapidly toward the base. Jack felt sick. From what he could briefly make out, Hanzo was lucky to be alive. His face was a bloody mess. 

“Jack,” Lena was at his side. “It’s not your fault.” Jack lifted his eyebrows at her, taking a step away.

“Of course it isn’t,” he growled. Lena didn’t look bothered by his reaction. He was furious at her correct assumption of his guilt; it was too close to home for him. The guilt made no sense. It wasn’t Jack’s fault Gabe went rogue. Or so he had been trying to convince himself for so long. 

“I’m going to kill him,” Genji said. “The man has no honor.” 

Torn beyond belief, Jack chose to walk away. How could he defend Reaper? There weren’t words. Gabe on the other hand, Jack could and would defend his honor until his dying breath. Jack had been walking toward the old barracks. It wasn’t until he reached the building that he saw it was boarded up. 

“So,” Hana teased. “Where ya going?” She was behind him with a smirk. Jack rolled his eyes. 

“Where are the barracks?” Jack was in no mood to endure sass from a 19 year old. She huffed and gave in, leading him along the way. “What is a D.Va?” Jack asked after couple minutes. He knew he was opening himself for a barrage of insults. She only gaped at him. 

“There is only one. And it's me,” Hana said after regaining composure. “I used to be a professional gamer.” 

“Professional? You mean you got paid for playing video games?”

“Yes, and before you start the ‘In my day’ crap, I was very good. One of the top players in the world.” Jack watched her. Her face was glowing at the memory. 

“And then MEKA recruited you,” Jack said, reaching the logical conclusion. She nodded. “And you willingly gave up playing video games?” 

“Oh my god, it’s ‘gaming,’ 76. And I would never quit. I just don’t do it for rank anymore.” Her voice had a twinge of sadness. “I’m like you.”

“Oh?” Jack arched an eyebrow. “How so?” 

“You aren’t the commander anymore but you can’t give up helping people.” Jack groaned. Way too cheesy. They walked through the base, down abandoned hallways. It could have easily been a stroll through hs memories. Jack spotted the hanger where he and Gabe first taught Fareeha about using rockets. She had taken to them easily. Too easily for her mother’s liking. Gabe’s excuse was that Fareeha needed to know self-defense in case the base was overtaken. 

“She knows self-defence, Gabe!” Ana had cried. “Knowing how to use rockets is entirely unnecessary.” Gabe disagreed. Jack, Gabe, and Fareeha agreed to train in private from there on out. 

They walked through a long forgotten cafeteria. Jack remembered the time Gabe attempted to cook some of his grandmother’s famous carnitas. Three too many jalapenos were added and when Gabe took a bite to encourage the others, tears seemed to instantly spill out of his eyes. Everyone was laughing and Jack rushed to his side with a glass of milk. After Gabe gunned it, he pulled Jack down for a kiss. Jack’s lips had come away spicy. 

“This is where we are all sleeping,” Hana said once they reached a visibly more used part of the base. Lights were on, and rooms had beds. Jack recognized the area as the command center. Long lost memories were creeping their way back into his mind. “And this room is yours.” Hana pointed to the door that led to the Commander’s quarters. Jack laughed in spite of himself. Maybe it was from the anxiety of being back but this must have been a cruel joke. Overwatch had been taken from him. He’d been branded a criminal, forced to live constantly on the run. But here it all was, almost like before. 

He closed the door behind him. It was the first time he’d truly been alone since it all began. Jack noticed the room had been well-maintained. Maybe Winston was always holding out for Jack’s return. Jack dropped his bag on the ground and set his rifle on a table. The room looked exactly like the last time he had been there and just as empty. During the waning days of Overwatch, Gabe had already left. With the rest of Blackwatch, Gabe had abandoned Jack. 

His abdomen was aching from the walking. Jack sat on the bed. It was soft. He fell back completely on it, his back sinking into the mattress. He looked to the pillow Gabe always used and squeezed his eyes tight. Why couldn’t he get over him? Most people were able to move on from their first love but for Jack, it was nearly impossible. Gabe had made an impression on every part of him. He had as much of a role to play in who Jack was now as Jack himself. Sleep took him as his thoughts were running rampant. 

Angela woke him with a light touch to his shoulder. When his eyes opened, Jack was startled by her presence. She wore a tired expression. Angela sat on the edge of his bed, her elbows balanced on her knees.

“Everything alright?” Jack asked. He was too sore to sit up. Angela didn’t say anything for a moment. Jack looked away from her, his eyes settling on the ceiling. She sighed. 

“Everything is fine. Sorry, I needed a moment,” Angela spoke softly. “I thought I was done patching up Overwatch soldiers.” She must have just gotten out of surgery on Hanzo. Jack wondered where Fareeha was. She would be better at consoling Angela than he ever would. 

“Come here,” Jack ordered. He set up Gabe’s pillow beside his head and rested his arm out. Angela smiled weakly and lay beside him. As though no time had passed, they were close friends again. He held her the way she had held him after countless bloody battles when Gabe wasn’t around. Gender roles didn’t matter when it came to horrifying experiences. Every person needed a shoulder to cry on or a hand to hold if they needed it. 

“How have you been?” Angela asked after a couple minutes, her voice choked up with laughter. 

“Could definitely be better,” Jack kept the joking facade. “You?” 

“I’m good. Except my girlfriend keeps leaving for work,” Angela may have been pretending to joke but Jack heard the frustration in her tone. “It’s very important to her. But I just miss her, you know.” Jack tensed. Because he did know. He knew almost too well. “Ah, sorry.” 

“How is Fareeha?” 

“She’s great. Loving her work.” Jack knew there was something else. 

“Does she know about Overwatch’s resurgence...or whatever the hell this is.” Angela chuckled nervously.

“No, and I don’t think I could tell her. After what happened with her mother.” Jack made a noise of understanding. Despite practically being raised through her formative years by Overwatch, Ana was firm about Fareeha not taking part. Hindsight 20/20, Jack agreed with that. 

“Meeting in the mess,” Hana called out after a short knock on the door. Angela sat up, wiping at her wet face. To Jack, she was still as young as she had been when they first met years before. He brought her in for a hug and kissed her gently on the forehead. She stood and held out a hand for him. He hesitated before taking it. 

They entered the mess hall together. Jack was surprised by who he saw. It was a chaotic smattering of people. Some he knew well, like Jesse or Angela, and others he didn’t recognize. There were even a couple humanoid omnics standing throughout the crowd. How progressive. Jack had been working on his prejudice against the omnics. Years of fighting against them made it difficult to fully accept them. He tried his best to enter the small crowd without drawing attention. Didn’t work too well. Maybe the bright 76 on his back wasn’t helping. It felt odd to be in the crowd, instead of before it distributing orders. All eyes fell on Winston. He nervously pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

“W-welcome everyone,” Winston began. 

Jack crossed his arms over his broad chest and sighed. Angela shot him a look. Winston was doing it all wrong. To command respect, he’d have to stand (sit?) straighter, use that booming voice he had. Jack stopped his judgments when Winston met his eyes. The old soldier begrudgingly gave a short nod of support. 

“I’m glad to see so many here,” 

“Anything for you, big guy!” Lena shouted. Jack didn’t think that was helpful, nor remotely appropriate for a briefing. He had to shake his head at himself. This wasn’t the same Overwatch he had commanded. This was barely a fanclub. 

“As you all know, Overwatch was disbanded. Without it, a vacuum formed. Many gangs, corporations, or even countries have rushed to fill it. In so doing, chaos reigns again,” Winston was speaking clearly now, everyone listening with gripped attentions. Even Jack, who was curious to see where Winston would take this. “Talon. Los Muertos. Vishkar. Even LumeriCo. All of these organizations are our fault.” Jack arched an eyebrow. That was a bit heavy handed of him. “Well, not  _ our  _ fault of course. But with the passage of the Petras Act, the world was left unprotected again. We can’t have that.” Some in the crowd were nodding. Even Jack had the hint of a smile. “We don’t have the power to take on all of the infected omnics at the moment. That’s why our current goal is to disrupt the actions of enemies of peace.” Made sense to Jack. “I will coordinate with security forces around the world who are willing to work with us. We also have the invaluable addition of Jack Morrison, who has for the sake of a better word, has been waging a one-man war on everyone.” The crowd gave a polite laugh. All eyes and optic sensors were on him. Whispers of awe and interest rumbled around the room. Jack gave an awkward wave of his hand to accept the acknowledgment. “Starting tomorrow, I will begin distributing assignments.” With that, Winston ended his speech. Everyone made sounds of understanding. Some began to get food, while others stayed to talk to one another. Jack remained at the edge of the room, silently observing. 

“How does it feel to be back?” Angela asked. Jack glanced down at her and shrugged. 

“This crew is pretty rag-tag. As long as I don’t get my ass kicked too bad, I’ll be good.” At least he was being honest. 

 

**Then**

 

All Jack knew for certain was: he hated his gun. Its grip felt all wrong in his hands, the size too small for him. After all this, he’d have to get on Torbjorn’s case. That was...if he survived all this. They were in middle of an intense firefight with a hundred or more omnics. He stood from the protection of the rock he had been behind. After taking down a couple humanoid omnics, Jack looked over his shoulder. Gabe was dealing with omnics of his own. Ana was at his side, picking off more distant enemies. It felt good to be in the thick of it again. The couple weeks being cooped up on the headquarters base had made everyone antsy. 

The tension with Gabe was coming to a head, and Jack was thankful to be in the field. The familiar teasing and stolen glances were driving Jack mad. If they had stayed on the base for a couple more days, there was no telling what he’d have done to Gabe. 

“Bastions!” Jack called out, seeing a few lining up, creating a half circle around them. The giant named Reinhardt illuminated his massive shield to protect them. “Good work!” Jack shouted. He wrapped the German on the upper arm. There was no way he could reach Reinhardt’s shoulder. 

“Where is that damn Brit,” Gabe asked as he reloaded his gun. Jack was at his side now, doing the same. 

“No idea.” Jack stepped behind Gabe and downed three omnics. 

“As helpful as always, Jack,” Gabe grumbled. Jack chuckled. 

Despite the chaotic surroundings, he was having the time of his life. He was on fire, killing the robots rapidly. If he impressed Gabe, the man didn’t say anything. Of course not. He knew Jack’s skills, that was the reason he was here. Two more omnics dead. But it could have easily been someone else, he had to remind himself. Jack was simply lucky enough to be around for the summons. He wanted to believe that everything else that had happened since joining Overwatch was because of his own merit. Four more blown apart by a grenade throw. Because Gabe felt something more than the respect one has for a fellow soldier. 

“Jack, get down,” Gabe yelled in his ear. Jack wasn’t quite ready to get into cover. He almost had one, but the bastard was running. Just when his final round left the chamber, he felt the downward force of someone pulling him. He was behind the rock again, this time Gabe’s angry face merely inches from his. “When I tell you to get down, you get the fuck down!”

Jack was stunned by the fiery show of emotion. He glanced up to where he had been standing. A crater was smoldering where a large bolt of laser had hit. Jack really hadn’t seen it coming. Gabe was standing now, no longer sheltering Jack. Humiliation washed over him. He had been trying hard to get more kills, be more impressive, that he didn’t even notice. Gabe had just saved his life. Jack looked up to him and Gabe shook his head. He was distracted then by incoming fire; Jack no longer any of his concern. 

“Thank you,” Jack said. Because of the booms of warfare around them, Jack wasn’t expecting Gabe to have heard. Gabe shot him a look that said, get back to work. 

Everyone continued shooting and holding the omnics off but Jack would be lying if he said he wasn’t getting exhausted. Shoot, kill, reload, repeat. When he was about to ask Gabe about further orders, there was an air piercing sound. What was initially dread morphed into relief when he saw the jet zoom past them overhead. Reinhardt whooped, Ana wiped sweat off her forehead, and Gabe didn’t even look impressed. The plane made short work of the omnics converging on their position. The boosted firepower the plane supplied scared off the few remaining robots. Jack tossed his despised rifle on the ground nearby, looking at it with contempt. 

“Good job, Jack!” Reinhardt yelled after he rested his large hammer on the ground. He roughed up Jack’s hair like a dog. Jack didn’t mind. He was smiling and walking toward Ana to offer her praise when Gabe cut him off. 

“If you ever,” Gabe was in his face, his finger jamming into Jack’s chest. “Do that again, I will have your ass out of here so fast.” 

“I almost had the enemy. I would have gotten out of there fast enough.” Jack was lying and he knew it. He just didn’t want to take Gabe’s scolding lying down. 

“I’m your commander, you don’t get to speak to me that way.” Gabe’s voice was murderous now. His eyes not leaving Jack’s. Reinhardt and Ana looked on nervously. Gabe looked like he could hit him. Jack almost wanted him to make a move. So he couldn’t be held accountable for his actions. He wanted to yell at him. He wanted to kiss him. Jack wasn’t sure anymore. 

Gabe turned away with a tsk. Jack took a step after him but stopped. Wasn’t worth it. Ana was eying him disapprovingly and Reinhardt looked merely concerned. 

The plane was back, this time to land. It set down on the ground, no need for a runway. Gabe was walking toward the plane to greet the pilot so Jack didn’t follow. He sat on the rock previously used as protection. Jack watched from afar as Lena Oxton hopped out of the plane, beaming and cheering about how good she was. He pulled off his gloves in irritation. Reinhardt and Gabe were talking. Gabe was laughing. Jack growled. 

He was being immature. Instead of excitement for a win against the omnics, Jack was brooding. He stood immediately and strode over, a big smile on his face. Fake it ‘til you make it.

“You’re one hell of a pilot,” Jack cheered once he got close enough to Lena. She giggled, her face growing red from the compliments. “Just in the nick of time.” He held out a hand for her and she shook it vigorously. Seeing her elation almost completely drained his frustrations. He glanced toward Gabe. The man wasn’t paying any attention to him. The imaginary dog tail fell. 

“We will set up camp nearby for the night,” Gabe said firmly. “We’ll pick up the path early tomorrow.” 

Jack preoccupied himself by setting sensors along the parameters with Ana. She had her gun ready while he placed the sensors. Usually, one to talk for a long time, Jack was quiet. Ana seemed to notice. 

“What was that back there?” She asked gently. 

“Hmm?” Jack knelt, the soil underfoot wet with moisture. 

“Don’t play clueless,” Ana scolded. “I’ve never seen you like that with him before. What’s wrong?” Jack shoved the sensor down, biding for time. Part of him, a surprisingly large part, wanted to tell her the truth about how he felt. How he was wrestling with the emotions of attraction but also the duties of his job. He straightened and looked down at her. He opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him with a finger to her lips. Jack listened. Even his enhanced ears heard nothing. They moved along in silence. 

He considered their situation for a moment. Maybe it was hopeless to give into feelings for Gabe. Like he had said, he could have died. The end. Just darkness or whatever came next. Or perhaps that was all the more reason to say something. 

“I say this as a friend, Jack,” Ana’s smooth voice spoke up behind him. He looked over his shoulder. “Being in a relationship with someone on the same squad can be dangerous.” 

“What are you-”

“Just shush and listen.” He did. “It can be dangerous but also good. The more we will all be together, the better we will get along. It will be easier for everyone if you two just kiss and make up. He cares for you, and you obviously do for him. Just tell the thick lug.” She passed him by with a smirk as he slowed. Jack slowly smiled. She was right. He had to tell him. And he was going to.

 

~~

 

When they arrived back to the clearing he paused, seeing Gabe. Okay, maybe he wouldn’t do it. It was too much. Gabe was too scary. But he felt Ana’s nudge behind him. What was this? High school? It could have been, the way Jack was acting. He started toward him but nearly turned around when Gabe caught sight of him. He seemed to still be holding a grudge. 

“Parameter set,” Jack announced when he neared him. A moment passed between them before Gabe shrugged.

“What d’you want? A medal?” 

“No,” Jack breathed in slowly through his nose. “Just reporting back. Anything else you need me for?” Gabe’s brows furrowed in confusion. Maybe too subtle? “Do you want me?” 

“Not at the moment,” Gabe said, going back to what he was doing. A stab right through his pride. Jack joined Ana moments later, shaking his head. She patted him on the shoulder. How pathetic. 

Jack had never been so aware of another person before. As the afternoon became evening, Jack found himself intensely attentive to Gabe’s actions. The way he interacted with others was so different than it was with him and it transfixed Jack. 

“How long have you been shooting?” Gabe asked Ana as they were eating. His tone was neutral, no underlying motive as it usually had with Jack. He simply seemed interested. 

“Since I was a girl,” Ana replied. Jack was on her other side, looking pointedly away. “What about you, Gabriel?” Everyone was on a first-name basis now. 

“Joined the military straight out of high school.” Jack’s ears perked. It had been the same for him. “Nothing felt like the right fit until I entered basic training. I liked the routine, authority.” 

“What about you, Jack?” Ana asked. Jack had been calmly listening in on their conversation, not expecting to be pulled in. 

“Uh,” he began. “Pretty soon after high school, I enlisted.” 

“Ah, so basically the same. Did you know that, Gabe?” Ana was not-so-subtly trying to get them to talk. 

“Yeah, I knew.” Jack turned to him then. Gabe busied himself with finishing up his food. Jack was intrigued now. Maybe he knew just because Gabe was his senior officer. Ana stood to roll out her sleeping bag. After a minute Gabe got to his and announced he’d be on the first shift for patrolling the parameter. 

“I’ll join you,” Jack offered. Gabe made a questioning expression. “I’m not too tired yet. Keep you company.” Gabe grumbled something about him being a kiss ass but shrugged. Jack grabbed his rifle and tried not to walk too fast to catch up with Gabe. The excitement to be alone with him was almost overpowering. Pitiful. 

As they walked through the forest, they didn’t talk. Gabe led the way. The night air was chilly, cutting between the trees like a knife. Jack wished he had a jacket. 

“Want my hat?” Gabe asked without turning. “I can hear your teeth chattering from here.” 

“N-no, I’m good.” 

“Bullshit, here.” Gabe stopped and faced him. He took off the cap and placed it on Jack’s head. Warmth immediately comforted him. They both wore dim flashlights affixed to their shirts. This allowed for them to see each other’s face. Jack took in the sight of Gabe. He had shaved all hair on his face other than his mustache and goatee. His eyes usually looked just dark to Jack but he saw now how rich of a deep brown they were. Two faint scars traced his cheekbone. 

“I’m sorry,” Jack said quietly once they had started moving again. 

“For?” Gabe didn’t look in his direction. 

“Earlier. I should have listened to you, you were right.” Jack hated apologizing. It went against everything about him. Ever since he was a kid, Jack had always been sure of himself. Gabe had made him stumble. 

“Yup, you should have,” Gabe agreed. He still wasn’t looking at him. 

“What’s your problem?” Jack touched Gabe’s arm firmly. 

“My problem?” Gabe asked incredulously. “That’s rich.” He wheeled around on Jack. Jack stepped away, his back flush against a tree trunk. “You could have died today. In front of my eyes.” 

“Y-yeah I know. I’m trying to apologize for that!” Their voices were the only sounds in the sleeping forest. 

“You don’t get it,” Gabe snarled. “The problem is that it affected me so much. I can’t lose you, not when you’re being a cocky bastard.” Jack didn’t know what to say so he didn’t say anything. Gabe groaned and the ran a hand through his short hair. He moved to step away but Jack’s arm shot out and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Gabe’s eyes widened as Jack pulled him in. 

“You don’t get to say something like that then walk away.” His voice was low, a surprise even to himself. 

Jack’s whole body felt like a wire electrified. Before he could stop himself, he pressed his lips to Gabe’s. The kiss was hungry, passionate. Gabe dropped his gun and so did Jack. He ran his fingers through Gabe’s hair, gripping tight. Gabe pushed him hard against the tree. When Gabe bit Jack’s lip, Jack moaned. It was involuntary but he didn’t care. He pulled Gabe hard against him, their bodies separated only by thin fabric. When they parted for a breath, their eyes were fixed on each other. Gabe’s eyes were alight with something Jack had not seen before. 

“I didn’t take you for someone who liked it rough, Jack,” Gabe whispered huskily in his ear, his hand feeling Jack’s hardness through his pants. He groaned at the touch. Jack pressed against him, his hips moving instinctively. Gabe chuckled. Jack wanted to kiss him again. He needed to. As much as Gabe tried to play it aloof, Jack could feel he was as excited. Their mouths met again, this time moving slower. They were exploring. Jack felt Gabe sliding a hand up the edge of his shirt. The icy sting of the air made him wince. Gabe froze. 

“It wasn’t you,” Jack said, his voice thick. He wanted nothing more than to be back at the base. In a warm room with a bed. Gabe removed his hand and stepped back. He seemed to be taking in the look of him. Jack was still hard, breathing heavily, open-mouthed. He was sure he was likely a sight. Gabe bit his own lower lip, resisting. 

“Holy shit, Jack.” Gabe had a hand covering part of his face. ”I’m your commander.” He seemed to be speaking to himself more than to Jack. “Let’s just finish this patrol.” Jack could only nod, his head still swimming with thoughts of Gabe’s touch. They walked in a tense silence. Jack felt like at any moment they would jump each other and start again. He’d hoped at least. 

When they reached the impromptu camp, Jack started for his belongings to set up his sleeping bag. 

“Hey,” Gabe said softly. “When we get back to Switzerland, we’ll have to talk about that.” Jack could only manage a nod. The awkwardness was palpable. He spun and walked stiffly away, keenly aware of Gabe’s eyes on him. 

Well, shit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Now**

 

Following the paltry attempt by the two Overwatch agents, Talon cleared out of their headquarters, much to the irritation of Reaper. It was more of a hassle than anything. 

The transport he was on was a tight one. He could barely stand up without hitting his head on the ceiling. Reaper had decided to lay out on a row of seats along the side. His hood was down and the mask off. Sombra was on the other side, busying herself with her tech.

They were en route to Mexico City to aid Los Muertos in an operation. When Amelie listed off possible missions, he had quickly agreed to it, which was a surprise to all. Reaper was usually given missions, he rarely voiced interest in a single one. 

“You usually don’t care about Los Muertos,” Amelie had said he was walking toward the plane. Reaper knew what she meant was, you usually don’t care about anything. 

“Just need a change of location,” Reaper lied. Amelie nodded, understanding. She bid him farewell and climbed aboard another plane. Her mission was taking her to England. 

Reaper was unsure why he wanted to go to Mexico. More surprised that he  _ wanted  _ anything. Since the explosion in Switzerland, the only thing that made him function was the knowledge that there was a fight to come. This desire was different. Curiosity guided him. 

The subtle changes within him since Giza were beginning to compile and register to him. He was starting to see beyond the hunger to kill. 

Running into Jack had not been expected that day. It was nearly common knowledge to Talon that the Ghost, Ana Amari, was scoping out their associate there. Meeting the other masked vigilante almost caught him off guard. 

Reaper was leading a small team, laying a trap for the Ghost. They were a nuisance to Hakim, the Talon operative working in Giza. When it was Jack who fell into the trap, Reaper was amazed. He had been mildly interested in finding the man and killing him once and for all. To have him right before him was too perfect. 

“Where is he?” Jack had yelled at the Talon grunt he’d just beat with his rifle. Reaper had rematerialized behind him with a low laugh. 

“Right here, Jack,” Reaper said before shooting his gun into Jack’s lower back. He fell forward with a groan. Reaper had watched the blood seep out of Jack’s body. The man before him was only an enemy in his eyes. He needed to be killed. He was in the way. Watching Jack shake from the shock of the gunshot, and the deep red blood had made him hesitate. Why?

Reaper sat up quickly. He was back on the plane, his mind focused again. Obviously, Reaper hadn’t wounded Jack too badly if he were launching ambushes on Los Muertos without help. Other than the short melee with the assistance of Tracer and the unknown mech, Reaper learned that Jack had interrupted a gun smuggling transport the night before. The man would never learn to stop. Not until Reaper put him down. 

“How are you feeling about going back to Los Muertos?” Sombra looked away from her screen and eyed him warily. 

“Why are you asking?” Her expression angered Reaper. He was just trying to be nice. No, that was not something he did. Maybe something Gabriel Reyes would do, but not Reaper. He stood and walked up to the cockpit. 

“How much longer?” His voice startled the pilot who let out a small shriek. She turned to face him and froze, seeing his scarred face. If she stared for too much longer, Reaper was sure he would kill her. 

“V-very soon, sir. Half an hour at most.” Reaper left the pilot. Sombra was standing now too, though her head didn’t come near the ceiling like Reaper’s. 

“What’s up with you?” She asked, watching him take his seat again. He only leveled a withering glance at her. “You’ve been weird...well, weirder since I showed you the video of the Overwatch agents.” His expression hardened. “If you used to be a part of Overwatch, you must have known them pretty well.” She seemed to be dancing around something. “This could be good for us. You’re sure to have some good things on them.” 

“Blackmail won’t work with them,” Reaper said flatly. “They’re too self-righteous.” 

The grudge was deeper than the continuous anger he held. Maybe it was the way they used to look at him and the rest of Blackwatch. Like they were Overwatch’s dirty secret. Jack hadn’t. He would constantly vouch for Blackwatch. Diffusing tensions was always easier for Jack. With his All-American look and kind demeanor, people readily heeded his words over Gabe’s. 

Reaper’s gut tightened. He felt suddenly sick. The mixed thoughts, Gabe’s and Reaper’s were fighting for superiority.  He gripped his seat tightly. The black shroud was beginning to form around him. He was losing control. Gabe couldn’t breathe, suffocated by the influence of Reaper. 

“Are you okay?” Sombra asked, though her voice was distant. 

Gabe saw his hand pull the trigger and shoot Jack in the back. He watched himself beat the archer ruthlessly. This wasn’t what he wanted. 

Everything faded away, Sombra, the plane: Gabe was back in Switzerland, gun aimed at Jack. The rage inside him was like a fire ready to burst forth. Jack’s face was worn, tired. He wore his dark blue Strike-Commander jacket. Jack was alone, having evacuated the base already. It was just the two of them. 

“This is all your fault, and you know it!” Gabe heard himself shout. Jack didn’t say anything, instead, he was slowly nearing him. Gabe held the gun firmly, showing he meant business; he would shoot him if it came down to it. That didn’t stop Jack. “You’re the reason Overwatch is dying. Why all this is happening!” Gabe was yelling, enraged. “You got complacent, you damn idiot!” Jack was still walking toward him. That was when Gabe saw Jack was staggering. How had he not noticed that at the time? That was when Gabe remembered they had just fought. Jack had taken a real beating. It was amazing he was even on his feet. 

“Maybe you’re right,” Jack’s voice said. The memory was clear, though Jack’s voice was wavering. Gabe wanted to have him back and all that had happened gone. No Reaper, no Soldier: 76.  Jack was now only feet away. He pressed his forehead to the muzzle of the shotgun

“Don’t make me do this,” Gabe was protesting. He wasn’t talking to Jack but to Reaper. Jack pushed against the gun until he was close to Gabe. 

“Please stop,” Jack whispered. He set a hand on Gabe’s gun, lowering it down. “Don’t lose yourself.” 

Gabe pushed through the burden of  Reaper’s insidious hold on his mind. His body relaxed. He let his head fall against Jack’s shoulder. Hot tears seeped through his closed eyes. He was so tired. The memory was beginning to darken in the corners, but Gabe wasn’t done. Jack’s mouth was against his, their blood and tears mixing. 

“Don’t leave me, Gabriel,” Jack demanded. Gabe didn’t want to leave. He hated what was coming next. 

“I won’t,” Gabe said. “I’ll never leave you.” He meant it. It was a promise he was ready to keep. They didn’t need Overwatch, Blackwatch, or anything else. Gabe only needed Jack. 

Jack was smiling when Gabe’s finger pulled the trigger. He felt the impact of the shot shudder through him. His hands had acted without his control and Jack was falling away from him. Jack’s blue eyes seemed to glow when he looked up at Gabe in disbelief. No, it wasn’t me, he wanted to scream. Jack was coughing up blood now. Gabe had no control anymore. His body laughed and raised the gun at Jack’s head. 

That was when the base exploded. 

The memory disappeared and Gabe was being taken over by Reaper again. His body was no longer his own. Back on the plane, back in this fucked up reality he was now living in. 

 

~~

 

Once they landed, Reaper stepped out onto the tarmac. His mask was back on, the hood up. Despite the heat of the day, he walked out of the plane fully clad in black, unfazed. Two Los Muertos captains met them. One wore a smug expression upon seeing Reaper. 

“Day of the Dead isn’t for another couple months, man,” he joked. Reaper paid him no attention. 

“Welcome to Mexico City!” The other captain said brightly. She stood taller than her associate. Her hair was shaved on one side, likely where some of her luminous tattoos were. “I am Josephina, lead on this.” She looked nice, but Reaper knew appearances could definitely be deceiving. Reaper watched Josephina do a double take when she saw Sombra. “Are you-” 

“When does the operation go live?” Sombra asked, cutting her off. 

“Tomorrow night. We will meet with all the captains tonight to go over the plan.” Sombra nodded while Reaper simply listened. The two were led to a nondescript van. “Just for the ride to the compound,” Josephina explained. Sombra eyed her suspiciously while Reaper climbed in. The others in the back practically scrambled to get out of his way. Sombra sat beside him. She looked up to where the eye holes in his mask were. Sombra seemed to be wary, trying to communicate that as best she could without words. He wasn’t interested. His mind was uncharacteristically blank. As to compensate for the full awareness of Gabe, Reaper did his best to suppress all thought. All that mattered was the coming mission and violence that went with it. 

Reaper had not been to Mexico often. Most of Talon’s work kept him largely out of the Americas. Since the fall of Overwatch, the rise of the peaceful omnic population was most prominent in city centers. Mexico City was no exclusion. Through the darkened windows, Reaper watched humans and omnics interact. Something twinged inside him. The faintest show of happiness before it was summarily extinguished. He personally had no opinion about the machines, though to Talon, they seemed to be another weapon to wield. 

He was not at the beck and call of Talon, though it sometimes felt like it. Reaper’s logic was that Talon was a convenient tool. A device to be used by him to exercise the most terror on his enemies. Sombra’s reasoning for being in Talon was confusing to Reaper, but he didn’t try too hard to figure it out. She obviously had a past with Los Muertos, her hacking skills second to none. Sombra was a good partner like Amelie. That was all that mattered to Reaper. Someone to watch his back, like before. That train of thought stopped immediately. 

The Mexico City compound for Los Muertos looked impregnable. Well, impregnable to someone who wasn’t him. The scale of the buildings and the fact they were so visibly in the middle of the city was a testament to how high Los Muertos had risen in prominence. 

Once the van pulled in, the doors slid open. Reaper stepped out, his boots hitting the ground with a heavy thud. People stared. Some whispered, others pointed, but most simply watched. Everyone in the business at least knew of him if they had not seen him before. Before the past few years, Reaper was only a myth. When everyone in the vicinity was done scrutinizing Reaper, they saw Sombra. It wasn’t awe, but anger at the sight of her. Curious.

Josephina guided them into a nearby building before someone could say something. Reaper was not expecting Los Muertos to be so well funded. Last he had dealt with them had been before the explosion. They were just a pain in the side, nothing more. As they were led through corridors, expensive equipment caught his eyes. Excellent machines for killing. Maybe when he was done with Talon, he could get better connected with them. Josephina stopped before an open door and gestured for them to enter. It was a sparsely decorated room. Two beds on opposite sides of it and a small window greeted them. 

“This is for you while you’re here,” Josephina said.

“Not like we’ll be sleeping much,” Sombra intoned, passing the woman into the room. Sombra did have a point, the mission was a go the following night.

“We will meet in the briefing room in a couple hours to discuss the plans.” Reaper entered the room and when he turned back to look at her, she was gone. Sombra closed the door and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

“What?” Reaper rumbled. He placed his mask on a table. The thing was hot and uncomfortable. He didn’t care that Sombra saw his real face, what was left of it. 

“I hate being back with them,” Sombra explained.  “They think running Mexico all themselves is the best for the country. It hasn’t been. I’ve been in their ranks. Corruption is running rampant. And the more they try to take over, the worse it will become.” She didn’t look like she expected Reaper to reply. 

“If you feel that way why are you here helping them? Could have passed on the mission.” Reaper regarded her without obvious emotion. 

“Who said I was here to help?” She said it with a wink. 

If she sabotaged whatever mission they were about to partake in, Reaper wasn’t sure he minded too much. He had only volunteered because he hoped Los Muertos would better be able to let him track down Jack’s whereabouts. The same feeling of dread and excitement boiled inside when he thought of him. 

“What about you? Why are you here?” Sombra asked, her tone forward. Reaper had to give it to her, not too many people could speak with him without cowering in fear, let alone with sass. 

“I need to find Soldier: 76.” He admitted, surprising himself. Sombra let her hands rest on her hips. She shook her head at him. 

“You should have just told me,” 

“Why?” 

“I’m kind of a good hacker, pretty sure I could track that old guy.” Sombra was smiling smugly and brought up her translucent screen. Reaper walked to the window. Outside, he looked down on the courtyard they had just been in. Twenty young people were gathered, listening intently to a man addressing them. He pushed the window open slightly to listen. 

“You are just no-good punks. Think you can restore Mexico back to its glory before the Omnic Crisis?” The man was asking loudly. Reaper watched a couple of the young recruits nod enthusiastically. “Well, you’re in the wrong place! Los Muertos isn’t a place for heroes. But we aren’t thugs either, mind you.” A couple young men laughed derisively. “We are simply doing the duty our government has failed to.” 

Reaper knew the Mexican government had tried to remain strong through the crisis. They were one of the U.S’s biggest allies. Years of baseless tension suddenly seemed unimportant with the rise of aware robots. The current CEO of the nuclear power company, LumeriCo, Guillermo Portero, had been president. When he led, the power of the state began to wane, allowing extralegal organizations like Los Muertos seize on the lack of oversight. Reaper knew Gabe would be irate to see the birth country of his grandmother being torn apart. Reaper had the memories of Gabe’s grandmother telling him stories when he was a kid. She had been the one who spoke to him Spanish. His parents were anything but ashamed of their heritage but were fitting into the mould of assimilation society had forced upon them. Reaper suddenly realized that he had been speaking Spanish with Sombra and Los Muertos. It had been easy to shift into the language. The words felt familiar on his tongue like they belonged there. 

“Looks like he and the agents went underground, reasonably good work covering their tracks.” Sombra’s voice spoke softly behind him. Reaper look at her. 

“I’m guessing Gibraltar,” Reaper said flatly. 

“Gibraltar...You had a mission there a while back, right?” Reaper nodded. Before they set foot on the abandoned base, Reaper had a feeling someone was still there. He was surprised to see Winston. 

“Tried to get the database of Overwatch agents,” Reaper walked away from the window. “Likely would have gotten them, too. If your drive had been faster.” Sombra looked affronted at the accusation. 

“Hey! Don’t insult my tech. I’m sure the problem was completely on your end.” Reaper shrugged. She glared at him for a long moment before releasing a sigh. “Let’s settle this with some poker.” Reaper lifted a brow. He was intrigued. “If you win, I’ll take the flack that my tech wasn’t good enough.” 

“And if you win?” His arms were crossed. Sombra chuckled darkly. 

“I get to use your guns.” 

Two hours later, Josephina opened the door to find all the lights off, save the one above the small table they were at. Reaper and Sombra were still playing cards, his back facing away from Josephina. She took hesitant steps forward, wanting to see what was under the mask. The shaved half of her head glowed orange with an intricate skull design.

“Time for the briefing?” Reaper asked. She stopped moving and made a noise of affirmation. Reaper stood and slowly faced her. She took an instinctive step back from what she saw. Reaper gave a deep, humorless laugh at her reaction before dissolving into a black cloud that twisted around her.  She felt a deep chill. It was as though she had lost part of her energy by being near the thing. Reaper reformed, still laughing. A part of him wanted to see her face. Sombra stood and smirked. 

“Are we going or not?” Sombra taunted, her shimmering nails reflecting Josephina’s glowing tattoos. As they followed her along the hallway, Sombra leaned in toward Reaper. “I’ll be expecting those guns tomorrow.” Reaper growled but nodded. 

The three entered the crowded room. It seemed like everyone on the compound wanted to watch. Josephina joined her fellow captains at the table in the middle of the room. Reaper and Sombra took the other side. Reaper’s mask was back on, and Sombra wore an expression that plainly said, “don’t fuck with me.” 

“Welcome, Talon,” a captain neither had seen before said. Reaper inclined his head for the man to continue. “You’re here because you’ll be killing LumeriCo’s CEO Guillermo Portero for us.” There was a collective intake of breath around the room. Another assassination...boring. 

“And Los Muertos couldn’t handle this on their own?” Sombra sang. “You pendejos must be really hurting without me.” Her face was carved in a smile. The gangsters in the room were not impressed by her jab. 

“It will look good after the fact if Los Muertos played no direct part,” 

“Understood,” Reaper said. 

“The number of casualties isn’t of concern to us,” the captain said, his dark eyes focusing on Reaper. 

Under the mask, Reaper’s mouth widened in a grin. He wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

**Then**

 

The following morning, Gabe felt like shit. His body ached, sore from fighting omnics but also from the lack of sleep. He had hardly gotten a wink. . Not much of a surprise there. He had spent most of the time he was supposed to be sleeping thinking. Considering the consequences of what had just happened. The kiss had been nice. More than nice...unexpected. Or had it? The more he thought about it, they both had been pretty obvious about their interest. Gabe was just hung up on the fact that Jack had kissed him first. 

“Everyone sleep well?” Reinhardt asked cheerily. They were all eating their breakfast in silence. 

“As well as one can on the ground,” Ana said flatly. She wasn’t much of a morning person. Jack didn’t say anything, he had hardly looked up from his food.

“No,” Gabe answered. All eyes focused on him. Reinhardt frowned in concern. “Couldn’t quiet my thoughts.” He felt Jack’s gaze on him but didn’t give in and look. “Lena, you scout out the route ahead. We will likely get the President’s residence soon.” Gabe got to his feet and regarded his small force. Though their numbers were small, they were good. “Everyone suit up, we’ve got a mother of a fight ahead of us.” Reinhardt beamed and Jack smiled. Ana only nodded. Half an hour later, the four of them were marching through the thick forest. Lena had gotten in her jet and zoomed out before them. Reinhardt walked before him and Jack, with Ana taking up the rear. Both the giant man and Ana were not within earshot of them. Gabe could have said something. Should have. His eyes glanced toward Jack, focusing on his lips. As they walked, Jack’s mouth was slightly open. Gabe wanted to pin him against another tree and do things to him. 

“Hey,” Jack said, noticing Gabe for the first time, Gabe straightened and pointedly looked away from Jack’s lips. 

“Hello.” He could hear the uneven tone in his own voice. 

“You know,” Jack leaned in with a whisper. “This is pretty weird for me, too.” His cheeks were turning into a darker shade of pink. His smile was infectious. 

Suddenly, Gabe got it. He understood why the guys at SEP enjoyed spending time with Jack. Why he made friends so easily. He was irresistible. 

Jack was nice and obviously cared about the people around him. His personality was one of a leader. He made everyone feel at ease. The opposite of Gabe. When Jack oozed charm and charisma, Gabe was a mass of disinterest and intimidation. Jack made him want to smile, to share his feelings, let loose. But on the hand, why? That was cringeworthy. 

“It’s not too weird,” Gabe said easily. Jack’s lips began to lift into a mocking smile. 

“Oh, right, you’re the stoic one. I forgot,” Jack was speaking dramatically. “Nothing fazes you.” Now Jack was making fun of him. 

“Not a lot does.” Jack snorted a laugh, drawing the attention of Reinhardt. He looked over his shoulder to see Gabe and Jack walking close to each other. Gabe’s face felt hot. Reinhardt smiled and turned away. Gabe then looked back at Ana. She wasn’t remotely interested.  

When he glanced at Jack he saw that he had given Gabe space. He seemed to pick up on Gabe’s unease. He was confused by his feelings. 

Sure, Jack was hot, had a great body, an amazing smile, the best personality...Gabe had to stop himself. He wasn’t all that. Jack was just some guy. As much as Gabe tried to convince himself, he knew deep down it wouldn’t get rid of the feelings he was having. Fucking annoying. 

“The path is clear, Commander!” Lena’s piercing voice come over the comms. All four them jumped from her sudden interruption. 

“Great,” Gabe said after itching his ear. “What about the residence?” 

“It’s pretty bad, sir. They look almost overrun.”

“Copy.” Gabe looked around. The other three had paused, looking to him. “Okay, here’s the plan. Ana, I want you up high. A good vantage point, covering us.” She nodded sternly. Gabe then looked up at Reinhardt. “You’re going in hot, Jack and I on your heels. The main plan here is to draw the fire away from the troops to allow the President’s escape.” Reinhardt moved his head in understanding. Jack’s expression was serious. “Lena, you’re still our eyes in the sky.”

“Roger!” 

“Offer assistance when you can,” Gabe finished, looking around at the three. Surprisingly, he wasn’t worried. These were some of the best fighters he knew, Gabe would trust his life in their hands any day. His eyes lingered on Jack’s for only an instant before he ordered them into position. 

 

Ironically, the best method of distraction was put himself directly in the line of fire. Overrun was an understatement for what they were facing. A couple hundred omnics surrounded the large residence. The Russian president lived in an expansive and elegant mansion. Gabe assumed it was once beautiful, though the walls were marred with gunfire. He was also able to make out the remains of the protection detail outside the residence. They were on their last legs. 

Reinhardt’s glowing shield was able to draw the attention of a couple dozen assailants. Gabe took his right side, Jack the other. They shot down the far away bastions and fended off stampeding humanoids. With Lena laying down suppressive fire from the sky, they were making a significant dent. Amid the smoke and fire, Gabe was able to make out a towering Titan omnic in the distance.

“Ah shit,” Jack said, taking the words right out of his mouth. Gabe found cover behind a dead bastion. 

“Lena!” He yelled into the comm. 

“Y-yeah?” She cried back, her voice was distracted. Gabe searched the sky and saw her deftly evading ground fire. 

“Did you see that Titan, due north?” He waited, still watching her in the sky. Four bastions were focusing their fire on her. She avoided them, just barely. After her close shave, Gabe heard her let out a nervous laugh. 

“I see it, sir.” Gabe turned to look at the titan, it was slowly making its way closer. He figured the goal was to blow up the residence and kill the president. 

“I need you give it all you’ve got,” Gabe ordered. He got to his feet to assist Jack in taking care of some omnics that were getting too close for comfort.

“I don’t know if I can make much of a difference, sir. I’m just one pilot.” Gabe groaned, he didn’t have time to hold her hand. She was young, the youngest pilot to ever be in his charge. He tried not to think about it when they were in the heat of battle. Just like he limited his thoughts about Jack. All that mattered were his gun, the enemy, and staying alive. 

“You’ve got this, Lena,” Jack spoke up. His tone was tense but supportive. Gabe looked at him. Jack was focusing his aim on a group of humanoids. “Don’t overthink it. You’re an amazing pilot, kid. Just show ‘em what you got.” He released a trio of rockets from his gun. The crowd of omnics was obliterated in the explosion. Gabe watched Jack’s eyes widen in wonder. “Oh, I love this gun!” Gabe couldn’t stop himself from smiling. 

“Thanks, Jack,” Lena said in determination. Gabe watched her plane make for the distant titan. He silently wished her luck. When Gabe, Reinhardt, Jack had helped clear the way to the Russian security detail, their faces were awash with relief. 

“Thank you,” one of the soldiers said. Gabe nodded while Jack stepped forward, offering his hand to shake. 

“Got another wave incoming, smaller, though.” Ana’s calm voice came through clearly. Gabe relayed the information to the soldier. Their expressions darkened. Gabe couldn’t see Lena. He was only able to hear the sounds of her plane shooting rockets at the Titan. 

“How is it going, Lena?” Gabe asked. 

“I could use some help,” Lena said urgently. “I’ve almost got the shield protecting the core open, just need some extra firepower. 

“Like an explosion or two?” Jack asked, at Gabe’s side, also looking for Lena. They ran around a corner of the residence to see the Titan and Lena doing a dangerous dance. The gigantic omnic was still too far from the residence to do any significant damage. 

“Can you make the shot?” Gabe asked. He wasn’t taunting, wasn’t even lacking faith in Jack. He knew that with his own enhancements he was able to clearly make out the spot where they hoped to hit. Jack nodded curtly. Though he seemed confident, Gabe felt like Jack wasn’t entirely sure he could make it. Gabe set a hand on Jack’s upper arm, drawing his attention. 

“I believe you can make this shot, and I don’t put my belief in just anyone,” Gabe said with a nod. Jack’s cheeks warmed and Gabe wanted to kiss him. Maybe now wasn’t the time. 

Jack brought his heavy pulse rifle up, his right eye lining up with where he wanted to put the shot. 

“Incoming explosives, Lena. Be ready to take that thing out.”

“Roger!” 

Gabe heard Jack take a deep breath before pulling the trigger. Thanks to the Titan’s massive size, it was not able to move quickly. This allowed for Jack’s rockets to hit the target. They both watched a fiery explosion erupt on the titan’s chest. Lena maneuvered her plane into the smoke, disappeared from view. Seconds later, her jet zoomed away from the titan.

“Get clear, it’s about to blow!” Lena cried. Gabe noticed the thick throngs of omnics under the titan’s feet, charging in their direction. Lena had been right, the titan looked ready to explode. Its chest cavity was glowing. Before Gabe could move, Jack threw himself on top of him, pinning him to the ground. The following explosion was massive. The noise was enough to make Gabe’s ears ring. The blast had thrown both Jack’s and Gabe’s bodies thirty feet. When they landed, Jack was still covering him from falling debris. When Gabe’s mind cleared, pushed Jack off him roughly. He sat up, trying to take stock of the surroundings. Burning omnics littered the ground. A corner of the residence had been completely destroyed. He vaguely hoped the president was safe. Where the Titan had been was a burning footprint of the impact. Gabe grinned and then remembered Jack. He was groaning as he got to his feet, holding his side. 

“What the hell was that for?” Gabe asked aggressively. Jack’s hair was a dirty mess, his face caked with mud. His blue eyes stood out from the smudged skin. 

“Ow,” Jack murmured. “Was saving your life, asshole.” Gabe growled. 

“I would have been fine,” Gabe said. “Don’t put yourself into harm without need. Do you have a deathwish?” 

“There was a need.” Jack had spoken firmly, his eyes piercing. Gabe turned him around to gauge the injuries. The back of his shirt was in tatters, thin trails of blood trickling down. Gabe’s throat caught. Jack really had saved him; Gabe was unscathed by the explosion. 

“Thank you,” Gabe grumbled. Jack’s back shook with a laugh. 

“You’re hard to please,” Jack said. Gabe took one of Jack’s arms over his shoulder and helped him walk back toward the rest of soldiers. 

“You didn’t want it too easy, did you?” Gabe asked, humor creeping back into his voice. Jack’s smile turned into a wince. He really did look like he was in pain. Gabe turned his head to Jack. He stopped walking, giving Jack a short break. 

“It was my first thought, to cover you,” Jack admitted sheepishly. Gabe pressed his forehead to Jack’s before kissing him. It was the only thing he could think to do. It conveyed all the gratitude he felt but couldn’t put into words. He really wanted him then. He wanted Jack on a bed, under him. He wanted to touch his bare skin and cover him in kisses. Even though Jack was so willing to use his body as a shield, to Gabe it was precious. 

“Really, thank you for saving me. Just don’t sacrifice yourself like that again.” Jack gave a noncommittal nod.

“Can’t promise anything,” Jack chuckled. They started walking again. “But admit it, you liked being beneath me.” Gabe laughed then, a full-bodied, tearful laugh. Jack looked like he was in shock.

“Trust me,” Gabe began, catching his breath. “That’s the last time that’s ever going to happen.” Jack lifted an intrigued eyebrow. 

“Keep telling yourself that.” Gabe would have knocked him on the back of his head if he weren’t so injured. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this, you're still with me! Thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

Now

 

For all intents and purposes, Jack was still Soldier: 76. Even though he had more or less joined Overwatch again, it wasn’t prudent for all the agents to be dispersed around the world in their Overwatch best. Jack almost felt ridiculous being back in his full get-up. His visor was on, concealing his eyes and lower half of his face.

He stood with the other agents around the slowly spinning projected orange globe. They were all talking amongst themselves, all except Jack. He didn’t have anything to say. Several years ago, he’d be engaging these strangers in conversation. But he was done with that. Under the facade of Soldier: 76 he could be the stone-cold mercenary who relied on no one. He had leaned on that identity for support for so many years now that to shift back to the old Jack Morrison was nearly impossible.

Was this the way it was for Gabe? To all outsiders, Gabe had been cold and formal. Even Jack had endured four years of it before meeting the true man within. He played the bad guy, but really he was the biggest softie. But that was only to Jack and his closest friends. Jack sighed. Being back had brought back many memories of their time together. If he avoiding thinking of the sour ending, they were pleasant to remember.

Winston ambled into the room. The crowd parted, making space for him around the globe. Jack watched him through his visor. Winston gave everyone a weak smile before he began.

“As I said before, we will be assisting peacekeepers abroad. First off, I’ve divided the operations based on region. We have Europe, Asia, Africa, and the Americas. Most are relatively harmless. Helping keep out power hungry gangs or keeping the militant police in check is the main focus.” Winston paused to survey the expressions of the crowd. “I have Hana and Genji assisting MEKA with some issues at the DMZ, there have been reports of omnic disturbances there.” Jack looked across the spiraling globe to see Hana uncrossing her arms, a small smile growing.

“Will be good to visit home,” she remarked. Jack almost wished he could be joining her there.

“We have an agent stationed in Germany, Ana, you’ll be meeting him there,” Winston said, turning to his left. Jack’s eyes instantly followed and rested on his old friend. Ana was sitting on the stairs down from Winston’s office. Her long hair had become white and was braided around her neck. Her eye settled on Jack as well. She subtly inclined her head in his direction. Jack was startled by her presence. Since Egypt, he had not heard more of or from her. He was relieved to say the least. She was one of his oldest friends, someone who had dedicated her life to his and he for her. The surprise began to fade. It was obvious the both of them, as well as the German she was meeting, weren’t ever going to be done with Overwatch. Despite all its flaws and dark past, the place had held their lives together for a long portion of them. Jack refocused his attention on Winston, who was now looking at him.

“Jesse and Jack, you’re headed to Mexico City.” Jack nodded and searched the crowd for the faux cowboy. He was nowhere to be seen. “LumeriCo has been up to some questionable activities, I will send you two to investigate. You both are formidable in surveillance.” Jack didn’t agree. Stealth and clandestine work had been Gabe’s strength, something he passed on to Jesse. “There will be further information in the dossier.” Jack accepted the position without question, thankful to be given a concrete purpose again.

The rest of the assignments were handed out without event. As everyone scattered, Jack headed toward Ana. She had a resigned expression on her aged face.

“So good to see you again, Jack,” Ana said warmly when he reached her. She slid her arms around his waist in a familiar manner. “Well, to see some of you.” She was chiding him and tapped on the mask. He chuckled briefly before taking it off. She regarded him for a long moment. “For a man of your years, you’re looking pretty good, Jack.” He shot her his trademark disarming smile for only an instant before playing the mask back on.

“Well, all that shit they pumped into me has to be good for something,” Jack said. She smiled too. They descended the stairs together, heading toward the hanger. That’s where transports were waiting to take the agents to their destinations.

“Where have you been since Giza?”

“A little bit of everywhere,” Ana said thoughtfully. “Been tracking Talon’s work. They’ve been more active in Central America. Surprising you didn’t run into them while you were down there.” Jack knew she was talking about Reaper. He could only nod.

The conversation was easy, like the years since the end of Overwatch had fallen away and they were commander and captain again. The loneliness of the past few years was becoming glaringly obvious to him. But he could see it on Ana as well. She had been living without anyone for longer than him. Overwatch was as much a savior for her as it was for Jack.

“Jack,” Ana began, her voice taking on a darker note. They had stopped before the transport meant for her. “I know you are trying to compensate for all the darkness of the final days of Overwatch.” Jack quietly listened. “Just know, all the good you did, all the lives you have saved absolves you of any guilt about Gabriel.”

“One life saved isn’t the same as losing him,” Jack said flatly. He had gone over these very lines of thought countless times. Each time, he ended the same. It was his fault. If Jack hadn’t pushed him, if had seen the signs, maybe he would still have his Gabe Reyes. Ana reached out and placed a hand on his masked cheek, sympathy plainly written on her face. She stepped onto the transport without another word. Jack watched her until the transport was gone from view.

After a few minutes, Hana’s voice caught Jack’s ear. He turned to see her talking animatedly with a worn Genji. After a step in their direction he paused, she had spotted him. She waved and raced over. Her excitement was palpable. She was wearing a skintight combat suit, with a loose sweatshirt over it. The sweatshirt had the logo of a cartoon frog wearing headphones. It looked vaguely familiar to Jack. She hugged him too. Did he have a big sign on his back for free hugs?

“Good luck,” Jack spoke firmly. “Look after yourself.”

“You too, 76,” Hana said with a grin. She formed a heart with her hands before beginning to skip away.

“Don’t do anything stupid!” He called after her. She looked over her shoulder with an eye roll. Please, stay safe. He was thankful for the mask, as it concealed his torn expression. She was too young for this. Just like Lena had been.

He waited in the hanger for another hour. Still no sign of Jesse. He was beginning to get a bit annoyed. Jack was ready to get on with the mission. There was nothing he hated more than feeling cooped up. When he started to make his way to the medical wing, where he expected to find the man still hovering over Hanzo’s bed, Jesse and Angela emerged from a hallway. They were talking tensely. Jesse had his customary hat in his hand. Jack noticed the frayed status of his hair.

“Winston thinks it is best for you to distract yourself,” Angela said to Jesse. “And I agree. Hanzo is recovering well; he should be awake by the time you and Jack get back.” They were now close enough for Jack to hear them clearly.

“Thanks, doc,” Jesse said half-heartedly before flattening his hair and setting the hat back in its usual position. He the turned, noticing Jack. Jesse’s face cracked into a smile Jack felt was a bit forced. He held his hand out for Jesse but the man ignored, instead opting for a bear hug. Jack was confused, he was not the cuddly sort at all.

“So, looks like we’re headed to Mexico,” Jack said after he was released. He massaged his bruised ribs. Jesse only nodded.

“Winston and Ang here seem t’ think it’s best t’ get me out of here,” Jesse grumbled, lighting a cigar. Angela frowned at him and moved out of the way of the smoke. “Between you and me,” Jesse was indicating to Jack with a stage whisper. “I think Ang just wanted me out of her hair.” Angela rolled her eyes and let out a huff of breath.

Jesse McCree had matured-ever so slightly- in the time since the fall. He was no longer the roughneck Gabe had picked up in the U.S. southwest, nor was he the former Blackwatch agent. Though he and Gabe were as dissimilar as night and day, seeing Jesse made Jack think of Gabe. He remembered the pride Gabe had when Jesse agreed to join Blackwatch with him, the joy of having a protege. Jack also thought of when Jesse couldn’t follow Gabe through with the mutiny. Jack always thought this had been the biggest blow for Gabe. By that time, he was done with Jack. That was until the very end, right before Gabe shot him. Jack instinctively touched the spot, the soreness of his other wound still fresh.

“Good luck you two,” Angela said, setting a hand on Jack’s arm. He nodded thanks and turned. Before either he or Jesse could take a step toward their transport, another one was landing. This one had a Helix Security logo. Angela’s body straightened. The doors opened and a figure in bulking armor stepped out. They were tall, with a rocket affixed to their back. The figure stopped, seeming to take in the facility.

Jack glanced to Jesse and watched him lower his hat lower over his face. He watched the figure walk in their direction and realized he was definitely missing something. As they neared, Jack felt a feeling of dread pass over himself. He was ready to grab his pulse rifle if the need arose. The person stopped several feet away and placed their hands on their hips.

“Really, Ang?!” A female voice emitted from the person. She pulled off her helmet, and Jack felt like crying with relief. “And, stop trying to hide, Jesse, I know it’s you,” Fareeha snapped. Jesse released a defeated sigh and glanced at Jack. Fareeha regarded him icily as well. Her eyes widened. “Jack?” He removed the mask again. Maybe he should just keep it off from now on…

“Good to see you, Far,” Jack said. He could read the room, it was obvious Fareeha wasn’t made privy to the knowledge of everyone’s involvement. She was staring at him with a mixture of awe and irritation. But her eyes moved toward Angela, the scowl returning.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.” Her voice conveyed the betrayal she felt. Angela looked miserable and stepped toward her. Fareeha brought up a hand to stop her.

“I didn’t know what to say,” Angela admitted with embarrassment.

“The truth, maybe?” Jack knew he was in the middle of something he had no part in. He wanted to leave, and it was obvious Jesse did too. Fareeha let out a low sigh. “Is Mom part of this, too?” She had directed the question to Angela but her eyes moved across the three of them. Jack’s guilty face gave it away.

“She has nothing to do with me not telling you,” Angela cried. “You were already busy with Helix, I didn’t want to get in the way of that.” Fareeha’s narrowed eyes softened. As she stepped forward to embrace her partner, Jack and Jesse took this as their cue to excuse themselves. Angela and Fareeha waved to them as their transport lifted into the sky.

 

~~

 

The flight to Mexico City from Gibraltar was a long one. Jesse settled into a seat by a window and watched Jack. He walked to a booth in the corner of the room. Behind it, tucked into the wall were a couple shelves. On the shelves Jack found some dried fruit stores and protein snacks. It had been the pictures tacked to the wall that grabbed his attention. Angela and Torbjorn in Halloween costumes were grinning out of the photo. The next was an intimate shot of Ana and Reinhardt. The photo looked like they had been caught, both their faces red. They were seated atop the Zurich headquarters, shoulders resting against each other. Jack smiled. His eyes moved over the final picture and his heart skipped a beat.

It was a picture of himself, sleeping, but also with Gabe in the shot. He must have been holding the camera. Jack’s face had immature markings on it, obviously Gabe’s handiwork. In the photo his grin was wide with a devilish glow. Jack grabbed the picture and stared until his eyes hurt. It had been so long since he had seen Gabe’s face. He traced Gabe’s jawline with his eyes. The faint crinkles in the corners of his eyes made Jack’s heart hurt. He wanted to go back in time, he needed him by his side. He was alone. So alone without him.

“So, commander,” Jesse’s voice spoke up behind him. Jack was pulled out of his dark cloud of thoughts and shoved the picture into his pocket before turning. Jesse looked taken back by the forlorn expression on Jack’s face. Jack immediately rearranged his features.

“I’m not your commander anymore, Jesse,” Jack said flatly as he passed him. He found a seat and took it. The sigh of relief he let out was not intentional.

“Whatever you say.” Jesse sat nearby. “I’m not too surprised to see you here. Couldn’t keep away I’m guessin’.” Jack didn’t have to look at him to know he was smiling. With strangers, Jack could maintain the cold shoulder. It wasn’t so easy with people from before.

“How could I with Lena using her puppy dog eyes?”

“A fair point,” Jesse acknowledged. His smile fell and his brown eyes gazed out a nearby window. Jack considered before he spoke.

“This Hanzo must mean a lot to you,”

“Yes.” There was no hesitation before he answered. “He’s very important to me.” Jesse glanced back toward Jack. “I know you know how I feel.” Jesse wasn’t one to hold back and Jack could only nod. Deciding he had nothing more to say, Jack relaxed back into the chair and closed his eyes.

By the time they landed in Mexico City, Jack was as close to anxious as he could be. Evening had set down over the city, though the light from the buildings seemed to create a Sun of its own. The tall pyramid shaped building drew both of their attention as soon as they stepped onto the tarmac. The place seemed to glow.

“Definitely not tryin’ to hide somethin’,” Jesse observed. Jack only grunted in agreement. They made their way through the streets in the direction of the LumeriCo building. Jack’s iconic mask and jacket drew some attention, much to Jesse’s amusement. But of the two of them, Jack was pretty sure Jesse looked the most ridiculous.

According to Winston’s dossier, there were rumors that LumeriCo was compiling a mass store of weaponry. Because of the company’s designation as simply an energy company, it was suspicious for them to be amassing their own private army. It was their job to find evidence of such wrongdoing. Jack decided focusing on the trucks going in and out of the back entrance of the compound was their way in. From the top of a building a block away, Jack tapped the side of his visor to magnify the entrance. On any normal day, Jack was sure it would be heavily patrolled but he was surprised to find it vacant. In fact, the gate was open without a guard visible. Jack must have made a noise of confusion because Jesse asked what was wrong.

“I’m not sure, but something doesn’t feel right.” Despite all feeling in his gut telling him to abort the mission, Jack pushed forward. He and Jesse entered the premises only minutes later without hassle. Jack stepped into the booth to find a dead guard. His skin was a sickly pale hue like something had been drained from him. Jack’s heart was in his throat. It wasn’t possible. The mission fell away and Jack now had one goal. Find Reaper.

Jesse could barely keep up with Jack as he ran to the building. Like the gate, the door was unguarded. Talon had definitely been here. They stepped inside to find the halls eerily quiet. Jack racked his brain for why Talon would be here. They worked in terrorism and assassination. There was a possibility they could be trying to blow up the facility. But the place was nuclear powered. To do that was suicide, and if they had sent Reaper it wasn’t likely they meant to have him killed. The only other option Jack thought of was assassination.

“What’s going on, Jack?” Jesse asked firmly. He appeared fed up with following Jack around without a proper reasoning. Jack turned to face him and tried to breathe evenly.

“I think we are in the middle of a Talon operation,” Jack said. Jesse’s brows furrowed before he nodded slowly with understanding.

“He’s here, isn’t he?” Jesse’s expression was hard and stared into Jack’s visor. He could only nod. Jesse snarled. “I’m gonna kill him.” And before Jack could say anything, Jesse marched toward a nearby elevator. Jack was unsure what to do. Killing Reaper was the logical thing to do. He and Talon would stand in the way of all the good Overwatch hoped to achieved. But Reaper was still--in a messed up way-- Gabe.

Jesse had assumed the same as Jack that they were here to attempt to kill whichever higher up was currently in residence. That only meant the top floor was their best bet. Jack’s heart was racing with anticipation. He readied his pulse rifle. 25 shots. 25 possible times to kill Gabe...no, Reaper.

All lights were off when they reached their desired floor. Jesse hesitantly stepped out of the elevator, his own trusted Peacekeeper pistol at the ready. Jack followed. He glanced into rooms and cubicles as he passed. All the computer screens he saw were purple with a skull in the middle of the screen. He didn’t have the time to worry about it. They reached the end of the hall and found an unlocked door. The title on the door was for the CEO. Jack slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open. Jesse burst into the room first, his gun aimed at the darkly clad figure in the middle of the room.

Jack had been bracing for the impact of seeing Reaper again, but the sight still struck him. The man was reloading his shotguns with deliberate care. He was facing away from them but stopped when they entered. He issued a deep, reverberating laugh that made Jack’s insides turn to ice. He wasn’t scared because of the deadly creature before him or the fact that the man Reaper had just killed was bleeding out at his feet. No, it was the laugh. It was Gabe’s laugh, with a touch of something not quite human.

“Not too quiet getting in here, Jesse,” Reaper crooned. Jack saw Jesse tense at his side. “Whatever I taught you must not have stuck.”

“You didn’t teach me anything,” Jesse growled. Reaper scoffed and slowly turned to face them. His mask was still dripping blood from his recent kills. As he took a step forward, Jack lifted his pulse rifle training his sights directly on him. Reaper laughed again. The mask helped Jack separate Reaper from Gabe. Not to mention the entire demeanor was all wrong. At his worst, Gabe had never been cruel. This creature seemed to feed on the sorrow of others.

“Don’t even get me started on how pathetic this is,” Reaper said, gesturing in Jack’s direction. Jack was amazed he was able to roll his eyes at him.

“Taking to this whole bad guy thing a bit too easily, aren’t you,” Jack taunted. He noticed Reaper’s steps faltered only for a moment when he spoke.

“Always the boy scout, Jack.”

Through the layers of gravel and malice, Jack could make out Gabe’s voice. Jack’s aim on Reaper slipped for an instant and Jesse noticed. He brought up Peacekeeper, his face etched in pure rage. Without thinking, Jack spun around in front of the gun. He was a shield between Jesse’s gun and Reaper. Jesse’s eyes widened in surprise. Jack was sure his own face was similar beneath his mask.

“Jack, what the hell are ya doin’?!” Jack didn’t have immediate words to answer the question. He was working outside the realm of logic now. It was only emotion that he wanted to protect Gabe, or whatever was left of him. “He isn’t Gabe! Get out of my way!” Jack knew he should move, but his body wouldn’t comply.

“Idiot,” Reaper’s voice said from behind him. It sounded almost sad to him. Jack was going to turn to face him when he felt the pressure of Reaper’s arms around his neck. He struggled, fear and anger settling in. But Reaper had an inordinate level of strength. Jack realized two things as Reaper’s arms closed around his neck. One: Reaper’s goal was to render him unconscious, not dead. That in itself was a disarming surprise. The other thing Jack noticed was the smell. Smell always held memory and the scent of Reaper was like Gabe. It wasn’t a scent Jack would ever forget. Or he could have been hallucinating from the lack of oxygen. His vision went dark with the final thoughts being of Gabe.

Then

 

After the successful assault against the omnics in Russia, demand for Overwatch assistance skyrocketed. Jack and the rest were happy enough to comply. The work was exhausting and draining. Jack found himself separated from Gabe more often than not. Because of their similar training and skill set, Gabe put Jack on different missions than him so more could get done at the same time. He understood the need, but that didn’t make things any easier.

“Jack,” Ana said into his ear. She had yanked him out of his deep reverie. Jack focused his eyes on her. They were on the outskirts of Detroit. The pair was leading a team of ten younger agents through the rubble of the once great city. The breadth of Overwatch had swelled in the past several months. With Gabe still the head of operations and in the field, it had fallen largely to Jack to train the newest recruits. He wasn’t bothered by the task if anything he enjoyed welcoming new people into their ranks. Now in Detroit, they were closing in on the omnium, a facility for creating infected omnics.

Jack remembered back to the night before at Watchpoint: Grand Mesa when they had received the instructions from Gabe.

“Tomorrow,” he had begun, his deep voice commanding the attention of everyone in the room. “We will be orchestrating the shutdown of the Detroit Omnium.” There was a collective intake of breath. Jack had merely crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Gabe’s explanation. “Jack and Ana will be leading a group from the south while Reinhardt, Torbjorn, and I will be coming from the north. Because my group, Alpha Team, will be larger than yours, we are hoping to hold their attention the longest while Beta Team infiltrates the facility to quarantine the God Program and put a halt to production. Any questions?” Gabe’s face was filling a screen with a camera at the top, filming the scene of them all back to him. As Gabe answered questions, Jack had stepped out from the room.

His mind was clear now as they got into position. Detroit had been largely destroyed in the early years of the crisis because of the presence of the omnium. Thanks to the carnage of years before, there was plenty of debris for them to hide behind.

“We are in position,” Jack reported into his comm. There was a frightening moment when no noise came back until Gabe’s voice emerged.

“Same here, Jack.” Thanks to his well-disciplined self-control, Jack didn’t smile immediately at the sound of Gabe’s voice. “We are beginning our assault on the north side.”

“Roger,” Ana said. She was beside Jack. On his private channel, Jack heard Gabe click over.

“I’ll see you after all this,” Gabe’s voice was thick with something Jack couldn’t quite make out.

“Stay safe,” Jack ordered. He heard Gabe’s laughter over the line.

“Keep your head down.”

With the smallest smile he would allow, Jack ordered his soldiers into formation. He could hear the faint sounds of gunfire and that was the cue. They ran, heads low toward the omnium. Four humanoid omnics and several bastions were guarding the back. Beta Team made short work of them. With a booted foot planted on the face of a dead humanoid, he pulled the optic sensor from its socket. The light was still fading from it but before it went out completely, Jack held it in front of the door. The heavy metal doors slid apart with a quiet hiss and they all stepped in. He looked around at his team. Each was clad in black with paint smeared over their faces. Inside, under the harsh fluorescent light, they stood out in their black. Most of them were about five years younger than him, putting them around 19 or 20. Though they weren’t new to combat, Jack still felt a tightening in his gut. He would do his best to make sure all of his soldiers got out alive. Ana caught his eye and something passed between them. In that instant, she seemed to understand exactly how he was feeling.

The core of the building was where they would find the infected programming. Keeping tight to one another, they ran down the halls toward the center. The place was a maze without signs. It was built for the like-minded omnics who had no need for directions. Warning klaxons wailed, adding urgency to their step. When they turned a corner, they were greeted to bullets. Jack moved faster than humanly possible with the aid of his enhancements, pushing his people back out of the line of fire.

Ana acted fast, throwing a bottle that shattered on contact with the ground. A thick cloud of smoke issued out and the team rushed into the room. They created a line and loosed unrelenting fire on the omnics. The robots’ vision had been obscured by Ana’s trick and Jack was thankful. He was wearing a glass panel over one eye. It highlighted the omnics in his vision, making it now easy to take one out after the other.

The sounds of exploding omnics and the constant rattle of his heavy pulse rifle nearly covered Gabe’s voice.

“Repeat!” Jack yelled, bringing a hand up to his ear. He slid to be behind Ana. She spread her legs further apart, her blue cloak covering his location from the enemy.

“Taking heavy fire. You’d better be close on your end!” Gabe screamed. Jack glanced around Ana to see just a few omnics remaining. But behind them was the doorway to the core.

“Almost there!” Jack stood and wheeled around, finishing a bastion with three rockets.

“I need you there now, Jack!” When Jack was sure they had finished off the small army in the room, he signaled them forward to follow him into the core. He was relieved to see all of his soldiers were still standing. Definitely looking worse for wear but still with him.

The core was a cold room housing what looked like hundreds of server bays. When he reached the main computer, he pulled the drive out of his back pocket and jammed it into the slot.

“Sir!” A soldier cried. He saw her anxious face and turned to see more omnics rushing through the doorway.

“We have to protect the computer,” Jack shouted. The drive needed to extract the God Program and their work would be done. He readied his rifle, as did everyone else. The younger soldiers’ faces were a mix of determination and fear. Just when they all were ready to pull their triggers, there was a collective sound of the omnics shutting down. The lights faded out of their optic sensors and Jack sighed. He lifted his gun up and rested the barrel against his shoulder. With the drive safely back in his pocket, he felt as close to relaxed at he could. The satisfaction of actually taking down an omnium was almost overwhelming. The war suddenly felt winnable. It wouldn’t by any means be easy but possible.

“Jack?!” Gabe’s voice spoke up behind him. He turned and saw Gabe and Alpha Team filtering into the core. Everyone’s expressions were jubilant, even Gabe was smiling. But when he saw Jack his mouth widened, showing teeth. Soldiers and agents shook hands with one another, clapped each other on the backs but Gabe moved through the crowd toward him. When he neared, Jack saw the fresh layer of beard growth on Gabe’s face. His face shone with sweat, as did Jack’s.

“Good to see you-” Jack began but was cut off by Gabe’s kiss. The stress of the battle and anxiety that had built up in the past few months without each other instantly dissipated. Gabe held Jack’s face in his hands, smiling into him. Jack laughed, his face hot. The kiss was playful, excited, needed. When they parted, Gabe held his forehead against Jack’s for a long moment. Everything around them faded away. They were the only two people in the world.

“Good to see you, too,” Gabe’s low voice said. Jack loved the sight of him. Gabe was smiling, openly enjoying himself. He took hold of Jack’s hand, squeezing tight. Gabe turned to face his troops, his hand still holding Jack’s behind his back. “Good work everyone. Once we get back to Grand Mesa, the rounds are on me.” Jack couldn’t see his face but could picture the smirk. He breathed in deeply the scent of him. Sweat, blood, metal, and just a hint of something else Jack couldn’t place.

“They’re always on you, Gabriel.” Jack heard Ana deadpan. The crowd laughed. Gabe waved her off.

“Let’s get out of here.” He turned back to Jack, the traces of a smile still on his lips. “We handled the production lines. You have the drive?” Jack nodded and slipped it out of his back pocket. Gabe took it with a wink.

The trip back to Watchpoint: Grand Mesa seemed to last forever. Gabe was on a different transport and Jack wanted nothing more than to see him again. He took the time to clean the black paint from his face and skin. As the highest ranked on the transport, he was given access to a private bathroom. Jack used the mirror to help him wipe away the markings from his face. As he looked at himself he wasn’t sure what Gabe saw in him. He had gone through life lucky enough to be gifted with clear skin and nice eyes. Gabe on the other hand...his skin was a beautiful caramel shade that darkened around his eyes. Jack watched himself start to smile and he turned away immediately. No one had ever made him feel this way before. Maybe that was because Jack hadn’t allowed himself to feel anything for anyone for the past couple years. With the crisis reigning, his duty at SEP was most important. Not to mention to procedures there had nearly drained him completely of everything, not to mention any sort of libido. That obviously wasn’t true anymore.

The door to the bathroom opened and he saw it was Ana. She was unfazed by him being shirtless, as he was when she pulled off her own shirt.

“Mind if I use the shower?” She asked, stepping into it. Jack chuckled. They had been so involved in each other’s lives for the past couple months that they were definitely not strangers anymore. If anything, they were an old couple minus the romance. Jack sat on the closed lid of the toilet, undoing the knots of his boots. He watched her shower water go black from her own paint.

“Looking forward to getting back to Far?” Jack asked, his volume only slightly louder than the running water. The shower curtain only showed her silhouette but Jack watcher her shoulders slump. “Are you not staying long at Mesa?”

“No,” said Ana after a pause. All that sounded between them was the beat of her shower water hitting the basin floor. “Gabriel has me and Reinhardt going to China early tomorrow.” Jack slipped one boot off and sighed.

“Let’s have him send someone else, Far misses you.” The water stopped with a snap and Ana stuck a hand out. He gave her a towel. Ana thrust the curtain back aggressively and glared at him. She had the towel knotted about her and her long hair was dripping water. Despite all this, the expression on her face scared Jack half to death.

“Do you think I don’t know that?” She was pissed. Jack stood and took a step back. He knew he had spoken out of turn. “I fight for Fareeha, I fight for the world. What I am doing, I do to protect her.” Jack nodded solemnly.

“I’m sorry, Ana. I didn’t mean anything by it,”

“Fareeha is strong and will grow into an even stronger woman. She understands that what I do is to protect her,” Ana ran a hand through her wet hair, her expression stung. “She has to know.” Her eyes fell away from Jack and he watched the dark shadow pass over her face.

“She knows,” Jack said quietly, racked with guilt for saying anything. Ana was one of the most capable people he knew but he understood everyone needed time to let go for a moment. He reached forward and pulled her to him slowly. When she didn’t resist, he held her head against his chest. Her warm tears pooled against his bare skin as she silently cried.

“What if she resents me for doing all this,” Ana asked, her voice muffled. Jack only scoffed.

“She never could. That girl worships you; wants to be just like you when she grows up.” He wasn’t lying for Ana’s benefit. With each passing day, Fareeha grew more and more passionate about protecting others. Jack was pretty sure being surrounded by Overwatch heroes as well as an amazing mother helped. Ana chuckled softly.

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” They stayed that way, Ana embraced in his comforting hug for a couple more minutes until she spoke again. “If Gabriel saw us right now he’d be pissed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In other news....Doomfist?!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the others. I'm sorry? Or, you're welcome?

**Now**

 

Reaper dropped Jack’s unconscious body with a thud. He looked down at the man for a second. Gabe was being infuriatingly active again. It was he who hadn’t allowed Reaper to kill Jack. The strength of his will kept Reaper from pulling the trigger on him now. He allowed his attention to settle back on the cowboy. McCree was staring at Jack. The contention was obvious on the man’s face. Fight or Flight. Gabe’s memories of Jesse told him it was likely McCree was about to put up a fight. That was until Sombra emerged from thin air, jamming a needle into the cowboy’s neck. Confusion lit his features for a moment before he too, fell the ground. 

“I step out for two minutes and miss all the Overwatch fun,” she pouted sarcastically. 

Reaper rolled his eyes under his mask. She stepped over McCree and approached Jack’s body. When she got too close for Reaper’s liking, he lifted Jack up over his shoulder with a growl. She eyed him warily, like he was a rabid dog. 

“Is his bounty worth a lot?” Sombra asked meaningfully. Reaper stepped around McCree, not rising to Sombra’s taunt. As he moved down the halls he noticed the infected computers.

“You get what you need?” She chuckled darkly, twirling a keychain around a finger. 

The two sneaked out of the building through their way in, Jack remaining asleep the whole time. Just to make sure he hadn’t killed the old man, he checked his pulse a couple times. 

“You go back to Los Muertos and tell them the work is finished,” Reaper ordered once they were clear. 

“You’re not coming?” Reaper moved his shoulder to highlight the man over it. 

“Can’t easily bring one of their most wanted right into their compound,” Reaper said. Sombra eyed him speculatively until she shrugged. She left him in the lonely alley. Once she was gone, Reaper let out a long sigh. He set Jack down so his back rested against the wall. Reaper pulled off his mask. 

Feeling out of sorts was an understatement. Reaper’s grip was slipping. When Jack and McCree had entered the room he was dead set on killing the both of them. But when Jack moved in front of the gun to shield him, something snapped. The idiot couldn’t stop protecting him. 

“Now what,” Reaper asked. He was glaring down at Jack. His head was slumped down, his white hair glowing in the dim alley. Reaper ran a hand through his hair and groaned. This was all more work than it was worth. 

Half an hour later, he was tying Jack’s hands behind him while he was sitting in a chair. The hotel room was a dump, but suited his needs. The man at the desk had been scared shitless by Reaper’s appearance, as well as the unconscious man he had slung over his shoulder. But the raised eyebrow and heavily scarred face convinced the man not to cry out. Reaper paid an exorbitant fee for this shithole just to buy the man’s silence. The last thing he needed were the authorities bursting in on them. 

Reaper tossed Jack’s pulse rifle on the bed and placed his shotguns beside it. His mask went on the side table, and his heavy black jacket was tossed on the floor. He sat on the bed, his eyes frantically flying back to Jack. Reaper stood. He paced. He looked out the window. Had he killed him? Reaper ducked to check his pulse. Still alive. His fingers lingered on Jack’s neck. Curiosity, a nearly foreign feeling for him convinced him to take off Jack’s mask. He let the visor hit the ground while he took in the sight of him. His right hand gripped Jack’s white hair and forced his head back, letting the limited light in the room illuminate his face. 

Reaper jutted out his chin in satisfaction seeing he wasn’t the only one with scars. There were two diagonal lines of scar tissue across Jack's face. One down his forehead and the other across his lips. Reaper absorbed the rest of him. Jack had aged well, even the scars suited him. His jawline was as striking as it always been, his skin still relatively smooth. Jack’s mouth hung slightly open and Reaper had to look away. Gabe’s lust and emotions were nearly uncontrollable. He released his hold on Jack and stepped away. 

What was his plan? Reaper had not been thinking much of what was to come, but only of the present. Now that he had Jack Morrison so openly at his mercy he was at a loss. The rage that had been simmering for years now seemed unimportant. What Gabe and Jack had between them was years of friendship and love. Reaper was at an impasse. 

He walked into the small bathroom and washed water on his face. His bloodshot eyes stared back at him. The face was Gabe’s, scars and all. But the dead expression and wild eyes were obviously Reaper’s. He noticed his hair was getting longer, beginning to curl. When he was idly wondering if it was time to shave it, he heard Jack groan. He froze but cut the lights to the bathroom. 

“What the hell,” Jack grumbled. His voice was thick with a combination of pain and frustration. He made the sounds of a struggle against his restraints. Reaper straightened and watched him from the doorway, out of sight. Jack’s eyes flew around anxiously but settled on Reaper’s discarded mask in horror. He then immediately glanced toward the darkened bathroom, seeming to make out Reaper’s figure. His face that had been almost serene moments before but was now screwed up in anger. 

Reaper stepped out of the dark bathroom and watched for Jack’s reaction. He was expecting sadness or sorrow. Instead, Jack straightened in his chair and glared at him. Reaper sat on the edge of the bed again, glancing toward Jack. The other man’s gaze was unforgiving and he seemed to stare daggers into him. 

“What are we doing here?” Jack asked. His voice wasn’t unkind but had a firmness to it. “Why didn’t you just kill me?” Reaper could hear the thinly veiled hysteria now in the man’s voice. He was barely keeping it together. Out of anger or sadness, Reaper couldn’t tell. 

Reaper didn’t say anything. He wasn’t sure what Gabe would say if he opened his mouth. Once Jack realized Reaper wasn’t going to speak, he rolled his eyes and looked away. So angry. 

He considered his situation. The longer Reaper went without reporting back to Talon, the more antsy they would get. What he had done was unprecedented. If Talon knew he’d kidnapped the infamous Soldier: 76 they would stop at nothing to sell him to the highest bidder. Jack had really pissed off a lot of people over the years. Reaper felt a spark of pride he didn’t try to stamp down. It took nearly all of him to keep Gabe under control. 

“Done with Los Muertos,” Sombra’s voice came over the comm in his ear.

“Understood,” he said and felt Jack’s eyes return to him. 

“Still with the old guy? Or have you killed him already?” Jack’s eyebrows furrowed. Reaper was sure he couldn’t hear her but he looked attentive, hoping to pick up anything important. 

“Yeah, still with him,” Reaper said in Spanish. Jack looked unimpressed and Reaper remembered Gabe had taught him Spanish. “No plans to kill him, yet.” A small mischievous grin grew on his face. 

“Well, don’t take too long. We should get back to headquarters soon,” Sombra said. Reaper had almost missed what she said because he was fascinated by Jack’s irritated expression. 

“Find a place to hole up in, I'll find you. I’ll report back to them.” 

Before Sombra could say anything more he clicked his comm over to a different channel. He stood and approached Jack, who was glaring silently up at him. He had been quiet so far but Reaper couldn’t count on him to remain silent for the next bit. Jack’s eyes widened in surprise and alarm when Reaper placed his hand over Jack’s mouth. He brought his other hand to his mouth miming a shush. Gabe was creeping into his actions, Reaper noticed. 

“Widowmaker,” Reaper said into the comm. There was a bit of static before Amelie came over the line.

“Reaper?”

“Yeah.” He was speaking English again. Reaper looked down at Jack, tilting his head slightly. A hungry smile was coming back to his lips. Jack really was at his mercy. “We finished the work here in Mexico City. I’m taking a couple days.” Jack’s eyes narrowed. He was not enjoying this; or at least trying to act like he wasn’t.

“Alright,” Amelie said questioningly. Reaper knew she wanted to ask for more but abstained. “I’ll see you whenever you get back then.” Her tone had shifted back to its disinterested tenor. He pulled his comm out and slowly took his hand off Jack’s mouth. The skin around it was warm from the Reaper’s touch. He was still scowling. Reaper laughed darkly. 

“What are you playing at,” Jack snarled. “If you want information, you of all people know you won’t get it from me.” Reaper hated his tone and the sneer Jack had on his face. He pushed Jack’s head back again, this time slamming it against the back of  his chair. Jack’s expression was indignant. Even in the face of his former lover, Jack looked unafraid. Reaper wanted that smug face gone. Gabe’s ancient rage at Jack was coming back. 

Jack was the man who became the commander, sidelined him. Put him on the back burner to represent Overwatch as the can-do-no-wrong poster boy. But he was also the man who had melted Gabe’s heart. The man who had changed Gabe’s life; helping him along his path to save people. Jack’s piercing blue eyes stared into his brown ones. 

Anger and compassion fought in his mind for domination. The fury that propelled Reaper and the warm love Gabe held for life and Jack warred. For the time, Gabe won. His hold on Jack’s hair loosened instantly and his hand slid down to cup Jack’s cheek. He leaned down to be level with him. 

“Jack,” Gabe said. His voice lacked the hatred and cruelty of Reaper’s. Jack’s gaze softened, hearing the change. “I’m sorry, mi amor.” Jack looked like he was in pain. Gabe felt it too. The years apart and the anger had paid its toll on the both of them. Jack was no longer the charming man Gabe had fallen in love with. Instead, he was a hardened soldier, falling into himself. Gabe was so rarely himself he didn’t even know who he was anymore. Was he this creature, the Reaper? Was he Gabriel Reyes? Or a fucked up combination of the two? 

“Untie me,” Jack ordered. Gabe quickly complied, despite Reaper’s fight to resist. When Jack’s hands were free he kicked his chair back against Gabe’s face. His nose cracked and he immediately reached up for it. He stumbled back a step, a hand up covering his bruised nose. When he focused back on Jack, he found the old soldier had one of Reaper’s guns pointed at him. Gabe groaned in frustration. Maybe Jack hadn’t changed that much. Reaper gnawed at the edges of his consciousness, vying for control. Gabe focused hard to keep him at bay. 

“What do you want me to do?” Gabe asked from behind his hand. His nose was actually in a lot of pain. He held his free hand up in surrender. Jack studied him with varying degrees of unease. Gabe figured he was weighing his options. “Tie me up, I don’t care, Jack. But, it’s me. For now.” The last bit made them both uncomfortable. Jack shook his head and lowered the gun. 

“What the hell happened to you?” Gabe let out a humorless laugh.

“I can’t even begin to explain,” he sighed. 

“Sorry about the nose,” Jack said gruffly. He didn’t move toward him. 

“Shit, it’s good to feel something.” Gabe walked toward the bathroom but felt Jack’s hand on his chest. He looked toward him, his heart thumping. Jack’s expression was twisted. Gabe felt for him. He had just watched Reaper transition to Gabe right before his eyes. 

“Have you always been there?” Jack asked; he couldn’t look Gabe in the eyes. “Since the explosion.” 

Gabe considered. The partial truth was that he had in some form always been present. Reaper functioned through Gabe’s memories and skills. The control he exercised over Gabe was not infinite, allowing brief reprieves like this for him to be himself again. It was amazing to be able to use his own arms and legs. The inability at first had been torturous. To helplessly watch the evil perpetrated by his body. When Reaper adopted the mask, Gabe had been thankful. Behind it, he could hide even deeper within himself and be ignorant to Reaper’s actions. After a time, Gabe stopped resisting. The work had been exhausting, constantly fighting for control. But meeting Soldier: 76 in Egypt woke him up. And since then, Gabe had been testing his limits of control over Reaper. At first, it was only swaying Reaper’s thoughts with his own bias. Gabe did this so much their minds seemed to become an ever-changing mixture of the two of them. Like two people fighting for control of a steering wheel. 

He told Jack as much, who listened intently. When Gabe finished, Jack was seated on the bed beside him. He had not spoken, only stared at the ground, his expression growing darker. Gabe watched him for a moment. Jack had always easily taken up the troubles of others as his own. His empathy was one of his winning qualities. Gabe was pleased to see it hadn’t been shorn away in the explosion. Jack finally looked to him, his eyes sad. Gabe could see the age in his companion’s face. He was tired too. Tired of running and being angry.

“Please,” Gabe said quietly as he raised his arms for Jack. He didn’t move for a moment. “Jack.” 

“I don’t know.” Jack stood from the bed. He was not as trusting as before. Gabe couldn’t blame him. He stood too but didn’t crowd him.. “Every other time I’ve been with you, you’ve shot me.” His mouth formed a self-deprecating smile. Gabe lifted both hands to show he was unarmed. Jack sighed and Gabe watched him give an incremental nod of his head. Permission was given. 

Gabe slowly wrapped his arms around Jack, pulling him against him. He exhaled in relief. It felt right to have Jack with him. The years apart had left a gaping hole in his heart. He ignored the cliche of being redeemed by his better half. 

After a long moment of embrace, Jack tensed, as though remembering something. 

“You didn’t kill Jesse did you?” Gabe wanted to laugh at him. Jack’s voice almost had concern in it. 

“No,” Gabe murmured, he had his chin resting on Jack’s shoulder. “But that punk did look like he was ready to fight me.” Gabe was trying to be lighthearted but Jack pulled back from him and looked into his eyes sternly.

“He was going to kill you,’

“He was going to try,”

“And if you weren’t able to control Reaper he’d be dead. I’d probably be dead.” Gabe growled and covered his chest with his crossed arms. 

“But that didn’t happen, no point dwelling on it.” Gabe knew he was being immature. But he didn’t want to spend his time with Jack thinking about Reaper and what-if’s. Jack sighed and turned away. Gabe stared at the bright 76 on his back and reached out for him. He held Jack from behind and breathed in deeply the scent of him. Jack’s white hair tickled the side of Gabe’s face, just like it had the countless times Gabe had done this. “I know, Jack. You’re right. I’ll be careful from now on.” Jack leaned back into him, his eyes staring at the ceiling. Gabe saw Jack’s eyes were wet and turned him to face him. 

Jack didn’t resist the kiss, if anything he started it. Excitement ran through Gabe’s veins from the tips of his fingers to the bottoms of his soles. The years of absence made the kiss frantic, like they were both trying to get as much out of each other as they could before either disappeared. 

Gabe’s hands moved to Jack’s hips where he found his belt. On it were a couple grenades and even a small pistol. His fingers lightly touched the grip and Jack straightened. Their lips separated and Gabe found Jack staring into his eyes. He pulled his hand away from the gun with some effort. 

“Get on the bed,” Jack demanded. 

Gabe wordlessly complied, his eyes focused on Jack. He took off his belt and it dropped to the floor with a thud. Gabe moved the guns off the bed, still not looking away from Jack. He didn’t appear hesitant or self-conscious. His blue eyes were dark. He unzipped his jacket and set it on the chair. Gabe pulled off his boots as Jack did the same. His heart was beating fast with anticipation. He wasn’t too surprised that he was nervous. The last time he had been with Jack like this was years ago. 

“Take off your shirt.” 

When they were younger, and still exploring each other’s bodies, Gabe had assumed the role of teacher. However, Jack was a quick study. Looking at him now, Gabe could see how different Jack had become. He wasn’t bright-eyed and optimistic. Jack had become a stern version of his young self. Gabe wasn’t against the change though. The intrigue was obvious on his face. Jack was looking at him with an impatient expression and Gabe realized he hadn’t taken off his shirt yet. When he did, Jack looked him up and down. Gabe felt like he was scrutinizing every scar and bruise on his body. 

“Like what you see?” Gabe asked lightly to cover his own unease. Jack scoffed and pulled off his own. He got onto the bed and crawled toward Gabe. The cocky smile fell off Gabe’s face as Jack lowered Gabe’s legs to move over them. He sat on Gabe’s abdomen and Gabe could feel the firmness of his thighs through Jack’s pants. Gabe reached a hand up for him but Jack shook his head. Now it was Jack’s turn to look smug. He moved a hand behind his back and Gabe breathed out in anticipation for what Jack was about to touch. His eyes widened in alert when he heard a gun’s safety click into place. 

Jack had a pistol pressed against the underside of Gabe’s chin. His expression had changed from lust to determination. 

“If you ever hurt me again I will kill you. I mean it!” He shouted. Gabe stung from the situation they now found themselves in. They couldn’t even make love without the looming consequences of Reaper’s actions. He shook his head slowly. 

“It wasn’t me,” Gabe said simply. Jack didn’t remove the gun but his shoulders slid forward as his head fell. Gabe watched him shake with silent tears. 

“But it’s your face,” Jack said in a thick voice. “How am I supposed to feel when you shoot me in the gut and leave me for dead? How am I supposed to know if you’re even Gabe right now?!” 

Now he was irritated. What more could he do to convince him he was Gabriel Reyes? Jack could really be thick sometimes. He quickly grabbed the gun out of Jack’s hand and flipped him underneath him in one fluid motion. Gabe grinned wildly, seeing the confusion in Jack’s eyes. He emptied the clip and tossed the gun on the ground. 

He bent and bit at Jack’s collarbone. He sucked in a breath quickly at the sharp pain but didn’t move away. Jack’s body, like anyone’s, was a lock. Gabe had made it his goal to learn everything that made Jack moan with pleasure. When Gabe kissed or teased those hot spots he watched Jack’s face. He was not as readable as before but the intensity with which he tried to hide his true feelings gave Gabe the satisfaction of victory. He was working his way down Jack’s body but stopped when he reached Jack’s abdomen. There was a fresh scar still healing. He lightly touched it with a finger and Jack winced. 

“That’s new,” Jack said, noticing Gabe’s hesitation. He knew because Reaper had watched the footage. 

“Protecting someone,” Gabe stated flatly. “You’ve never learned.” Jack gave a hint of his winning smile and Gabe’s chest hurt. It was the briefest flash of his old Jack. 

“You’ve never learned then,” Jack said. “That’s just who I am.” Gabe smiled and gently kissed the scar and saw the one he had given him. Jack was staring at him. 

“I’m sorry,”

“I know.” While Gabe could hear the sentimentality in Jack’s voice he also heard impatience. Gabe knew what he wanted and would be foolish not to give in. He moved further down Jack’s body, unlatching his button and zipper. Gabe swallowed before wrapping his hand around Jack. He watched his face as he stroked. Jack’s eyes were squeezed shut, his cheeks red. Gabe chuckled lightly. 

“Don’t laugh at me,” Jack said, his voice a bit embarrassed. Gabe shook his head vigorously and moved up to be face to face with Jack, not removing his hand. 

“I just,” Gabe started but paused because of the expression of enjoyment on Jack’s face. “Never thought we’d be together like this again.” Jack’s eyes opened but were still heavy-lidded. 

“Please,” Jack began. “Stop talking and kiss me.” Gabe smiled meekly before meeting him with his lips once more. 

Gabe felt like he was a teenager because of how close he came to finishing from just pleasuring and watching Jack. Despite the man’s new hardened and cold facade, Jack was a caring lover. He touched Gabe’s body tenderly, knowledgeable of what felt good for him. Even though he said few words, Gabe knew what he meant with each touch. Each kiss was an apology and every caress was forgiveness. 

As they moved together, Gabe looked into Jack’s eyes. Jack dug his fingers into Gabe’s back with every pump, his voice hitching in his throat just the way Gabe loved it. When Jack asked for more, Gabe gave everything he had. They were slowly finding their way back to each other. As Jack came he cried out for Gabe. He met him with a long and deep kiss. Gabe groaned with exertion when he finished and Jack bit his lower lip, moving in sync with him. He remained on top of Jack, breathing deeply. Both of their bodies were slick with sweat and cum. He needed a shower. 

Gabe rolled off him and lay on his back. The room was hot now and neither needed the blanket. Gabe felt like he needed to say something. Anything. But his mind was coming up blank. Reaper was clawing back for control and Gabe was feeling tired from the continued resistance. This was the longest he had been himself. 

“Well,” Jack said in his low voice. “That was something.” Gabe wasn’t sure if he was to take offense or be proud. He knew he had felt good. But more than the physical was the renewed connection he felt with Jack. The years had widened between them but through touch they were together again. 

“Haven’t lost your touch, boy scout.” Jack laughed and Gabe stared in amazement. It was a real laugh that shook the bed. Gabe watched the laugh descend into sobs and he pulled Jack into him. 

“I missed you so much, Gabe,” Jack said, looking up to stop the tears. Gabe knew he had always been one to support others through pain but was quick to reject help. “It was terrible without you. Without Overwatch. Without us.” Gabe pulled up the blanket because Jack seemed to be shivering. “I’m sorry. It really was my fault. It all went to my fucking head and I didn’t see you suffering in Blackwatch. I kept pushing you, pushing the boundaries. And I lost you for it. I am more sorry than you’ll ever know.” Jack finally met his eyes and Gabe didn’t know what to say. Jack had always been better with words. 

“Forgiven, Jack.” Gabe murmured. Jack smiled weakly. “But, can I say something?” 

“What?” Jack looked wary. Gabe brought a hand up to run through Jack’s hair.

“You look really good with gray hair. Very sexy.” Jack groaned.

“You’ve got some gray too, old man,” Jack teased lightly, pulling gently at the hair at the side of Gabe’s head. 

They stayed knotted together in the bed for a time, kissing and telling stories. Gabe was getting exhausted. He had been awake for more than 24 hours now and the wear was beginning to show. Gabe got up from the bed and walked toward the bathroom. As he passed their discarded guns he felt a jarring pull to pick it up and shoot Jack. Goddamned Reaper. Gabe continued on and closed the door firmly behind him. After taking a moment to catch his breath, he stepped into the shower. 

He had no idea what the future held in store. But he did know that Reaper was going to get back all the time he had lost, whether Gabe liked it or not.

**Then**

 

The ceremony was more work than Gabe wanted. He would have simply appreciated a quiet event with the few UN representatives and be done with it. There was nothing he wanted more than to spend a peaceful evening on the coast of Gibraltar with Jack, catching up. Because of the chaos of the final weeks of the war, he’d seen very little of the man. They had spoken when possible. Through brief mission reports and debriefs but that left little time for personal talks. Gabe wasn’t sure how to open up to Jack again. He felt uncomfortable in the suit and tie. Too stiff. A hoodie and good combat pants were more his speed. Gabe thought he looked ridiculous. His hair had even been cut short for the occasion. 

He had arrived early, as the other members of Overwatch had not yet arrived. Gabe was at the headquarters of the United Nations in New York City.  He was amazed they had decided to remain in one of the most devastated cities in the world. Maybe it was a show of resilience? Gabe didn’t care that much. He was more of a West Coast man. L.A. born and bred, Gabe never felt quite at home on the eastern coast of the U.S.. Thinking of L.A. made him want to go home and visit. As he was vaguely wondering if Jack had ever been, the door to the room opened and one of the newest Overwatch members stepped in. 

Angela Ziegler smiled warmly to Gabe. He dipped his head in greeting. They had not spent much time together, other than her sewing up gunshot wounds. She had been recruited from a starring hospital in Zurich. Only 17, Angela had gained the attention of Gabe and Overwatch through her groundbreaking work in nanobiology. 

“Morning, Commander,” Angela said politely. 

“Hello, Doctor,” Gabe replied stiffly. She eyed him suspiciously before chuckling lightly. Gabe shot her a questioning look.

“You look to be enjoying this as much as I am.” Angela walked toward the window he was standing beside. “I love doing the work. It’s the recognition afterward that feels wrong.” 

“We were only doing our duty,” Gabe said quickly in agreement. He was happy to see someone else shared his views. Never one for the attention, Gabe enjoyed the subtle appreciation. 

“I only came here once before,” Angela stated, gesturing out the window toward the East River. “Before the Crisis.” Gabe said nothing. “It used to be so amazing. But, I think after they rebuild, the city will be something to behold.” Gabe regarded her. Her optimism reminded him of Jack’s. 

He wished he could have the certainty of a bright future as much as Angela did. Along with the ceremony, Gabe had no idea about what was the come of Overwatch. Now that the war and the pressing issues that came with it were no longer of major importance, Gabe was unsure what purpose Overwatch would now serve. 

The door opened again and some of those being awarded entered the room. Though he wore a suit, Jesse McCree was still sporting his cowboy hat. Gabe rolled his eyes as he neared. 

“Howdy, boss,” Jesse said with a wide grin. Gabe smiled in spite of himself. Ever since picking up the pretend cowboy from New Mexico, he had been enjoying the constant admiration. Jack had told Gabe about the satisfaction in training others but he never agreed. At SEP, Gabe had been a senior officer and not too involved in the training of his soldiers. Rather, he led them on the battlefield. 

Jesse was different. He was young enough to be Gabe’s little brother and acted much like it. Jesse was annoying, a pestering thorn in his side but he was also loyal to a fault. For all of Jesse’s frustrations, Gabe was still glad to have him around. 

“Get that hat off, you look ridiculous,” Gabe snapped with humor as he lunged for the hat. Jesse easily dodged the attempted theft.

“Like you’re one to talk,” Jesse said. “You're lookin’ mighty odd in that suit.” Gabe growled but didn’t reply. He turned to look out the window again. Jesse rested his back to the glass pane and surveyed the room. Gabe looked over the river in the direction of Brooklyn. Buildings were in ruins, though some remained standing. Massive cranes dotted the skyline, alongside Titan omnics. They were peaceful, of the variety Torbjorn had to made years before. Gabe watched the omnics with a vacant expression. Years of fighting the machines and watching friends get killed by them made it difficult to fully accept seeing them as allies. But Gabe had an open mind for what was to come. The sound of Jesse igniting a lighter drew Gabe’s attention. 

“You are not smoking in here,” Gabe grumbled, looking to him. Jesse sighed in exasperation but cut the flame. 

“You’re no fun,” Jesse joked. “Ah, Golden Boy’s here.” Gabe instantly followed Jesse’s line of sight to see Jack entering the room. As expected, he looked great in the suit. He was alone, a hand in his left pocket. His hair was cut respectably for the event and Gabe wanted to mess it up. Gabe was struck by the flat expression Jack wore. Why? Where’s that smile? Gabe took a step toward him but Ana grabbed Jack’s arm, pulling him into a conversation between her and Reinhardt. 

Out of his military fatigues and in civilian garb, Gabe could see how so many were drawn to him. His jawline was sharp, his blue eyes bright, and his smile irresistible. The months apart had been taking its toll. Gabe wanted to take Jack into a tight room and fuck. Making love could wait, he just wanted it dirty and fast. 

Jack was half participating in the conversation he was in. Gabe could see Jack’s eyes searching the room. When their eyes met, Gabe smirked. He jerked his head toward the left. That side of the room was empty. Jack looked sarcastically incredulous like he couldn’t get out of the riveting conversation he was in.

“Get over there,” Gabe mouthed. He heard Jesse make a noise of discomfort but paid him no attention. Gabe left Jesse at the window and went to wait for Jack. He watched him try to navigate his way out of the conversation. Ana glanced toward Gabe and winked. Jack was released. He walked over, trying not to be too noticeably excited. 

“Hey,” Jack said breathlessly. 

“Hey yourself,” Gabe was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked Jack up and down, enjoying every inch. 

“Would you like me to twirl for you?” He asked when Gabe met Jack’s eyes. Gabe lightly laughed and shook his head. The lust, while still present, took a backseat to the happiness Gabe felt at seeing him. 

“How...are you?” Gabe moved away from the wall to stand closer to Jack. His voice had been low and meaningful. He was harkening back to the last intimate conversation they’d had. 

They had been talking late into the night through a video chat. Gabe was in Australia and Jack in Canada. The time difference put Gabe later in the night and a day ahead of Jack but that didn’t stop him from staying up talking. 

“What are we going to do after all this?” Jack had asked. The question was innocent at the surface but Gabe could hear the worry. 

“I don’t know, I’ll probably go back to the military. They are going to need help back home.” Gabe stretched his back and let out a yawn. Jack followed suit. 

“I’ve been thinking of going back home.” 

“Back to the farm?!” Gabe had not meant to sound as disbelieving as he did. Jack arched an eyebrow, hinting at the offense taken. “I didn’t mean anything by it. Just can’t picture you on a tractor or milking a cow.” Jack rolled his eyes. 

“Picture harder. I look pretty good milking a cow,” Jack winked but then assumed a serious expression. “My parents are getting older and I haven’t seen my family in years.” Gabe couldn’t fault him for that reasoning. His own parents had passed in the early years of the Crisis. Overwatch had become his family. “After Iowa, I’ll come to you.” Gabe felt like he was reading more into Jack’s words until he saw his expression. He looked like he was waiting for Gabe to say something.

“If only you could come to me now,” 

“It’s only a matter of time until all this is over.” Jack’s infuriating optimism tugged at Gabe’s heartstrings. Gabe had never thought he’d find himself in a long distance relationship. He hated it. He hated going to bed alone, waiting for days on end to be able to speak with Jack. Despite the hassle of it, Gabe would go through it all over again just to be with him. 

“I love you.” 

Gabe’s words hung in the air for a long time. He looked everywhere other than the screen before finally allowing himself to see Jack’s reaction. His eyebrows were raised in surprise, his lips slightly parted. Oh shit. 

“Well,” Gabe quickly cleared his throat. “It’s getting late here. I should get going. Goodnight.” He cut the connection and covered his face with his hands. How childish could he be?

Apparently, very. The next few weeks he busied himself with aggressive campaigns against the remaining omnics. They had spoken so infrequently that when Jack brought up anything remotely personal, Gabe was quick to evade the topic. 

Now with Jack with him in person, Gabe couldn’t easily avoid it. Jack had both of his hands in his pockets and regarded Gabe questioningly. 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you if you’re doing well?” Jack asked. “You’re the one who’s been avoiding me.” Gabe gave a nervous laugh. 

“I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable,”

“You didn’t,” Jack stated. “Quite the opposite, actually.” Jack smiled faintly. “You didn’t give me much of a chance to say anything back.”

“I, uh,” Gabe stumbled. He wasn’t supposed to act this way. Gabe was strong, unaffected. But seeing Jack before him smiling with love made him weak at the knees. 

“I love you, too.” Jack gripped Gabe’s tie and pulled him in for a kiss. Jack smelled of shampoo and aftershave. Gabe heard Jesse wolf whistle and he flipped the bird in his general direction. “I’m sure that goes without saying,” Jack said when they moved apart. Gabe nodded wordlessly. The people in the room all grinned. Reinhardt clapped wildly, Torbjorn beamed, and Ana was smiling faintly. Gabe found the audience unnecessary. Jack and Gabe had not been hiding their relationship but to have the attention of everyone made Gabe uncomfortable. Jack was even reddening sheepishly. 

“Couldn’t have waited until we were out of sight of all these idiots?” Gabe whispered. 

“Not a chance,” Jack whispered back conspiratorially. 

 

~~

 

Gabe had received medals before but the scale of getting one from the United Nations was off the charts. He watched with pride when the medal was lowered over Jack’s head. When it was Gabe’s turn, he caught sight of Jack over the shoulder of the UN representative. He was grinning supportively.

“Overwatch, the world thanks you for your current and continued service,” the Secretary-General said. The holder of the title had changed from when Overwatch was first formed. He was a stout man with what looked like a permanent frown on his face. 

The top officers of Overwatch had gathered in a line before the UN officials and reporters gathered. The constant flashing of photography made Gabe’s head hurt. 

“Of course, all this could not have happened without the leadership of Commander Gabriel Reyes.” There was polite applause and Gabe tried his best to remain expressionless. “As we move into this period of peace, the focus of Overwatch will transform into that of a peacekeeping organization.” Gabe shared a glance with both Jack and Ana. They looked equally confused. “Leading this venture will be Jack Morrison. The new Strike-Commander of Overwatch.” 

Under Gabe’s blank face he felt a wave of emotions. What started as befuddlement became a flash of anger and even the slightest hint of relief. The Secretary-General was saying words that Gabe didn’t hear. Jack was pulled from the line and forced to pose beside the Secretary-General. The cameras flashed more, Jack now the focus. 

What was happening? Why was Jack now the Commander? Gabe hadn’t failed in his duty had he? The war was over; due in large part to the contribution of Overwatch. Was he being demoted or simply fired? Gabe’s eyes had fallen to the marble floor, searching for an answer. But he continued coming up without a reliable answer. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Angela. She had sympathy in her eyes. 

“What is your first goal for the new Overwatch, Commander?” A reporter asked. Gabe watched Jack’s face. It was honest with his confusion. He must have felt the eyes of Gabe because they met gazes. Gabe could feel the anger becoming apparent on his face. Jack appeared apologetic but turned back to the reporter with a forced smile. 

“Helping maintain order in the coming weeks is very important,” Jack said. To Gabe his words became muffled. The hot fury growing in his chest was soon going to become uncontrollable. He turned on his heel and left the room. Gabe didn’t care when he heard the growing voices of people behind him or the stares that followed him. He just needed to get out. 

Gabe made his way down the halls, which seemed to last forever. He yanked at the knot of tie at the base of his neck. The relief of being able to breathe clearly helped alleviate some of the frustration he felt. After a time, he found a door to a balcony. He breathed in the crisp outdoor air and gripped the railing. 

“How could they choose him?” Gabe growled but caught himself. His anger was wrongly placed on Jack, a handy scapegoat. The pain of being passed over for the leadership of his own organization was immensely hurtful. He reminded himself that he had decided he wanted Jack as his successor if there ever came the need. Jack was more than capable. 

Gabe’s breathing was returning to normal, the roaring rage in his chest settling down. Maybe this was a blessing? Leading Overwatch had been enormously stressful, all the lives in his hands. The door behind him opened slowly and Gabe turned to see a concerned Jack. The burst of irritation at seeing Jack was quashed at seeing how sorry he looked. 

“Gabe, I had no idea,” Jack said anxiously, his hands open-palmed. Gabe remained silent. “I still want you in Overwatch with me. You can still run missions, I’ll just take the flack when they go wrong.” Jack was trying to be funny but Gabe couldn’t bring himself to smile. He still felt gutted from the betrayal of losing command. Jack stepped toward him but Gabe moved out of reach. He sighed. “I’ll turn them down.” 

“No,” Gabe blurted before stopping himself. Jack was waiting for an explanation. “They chose you. You can’t say no to that.” Jack crowded Gabe, grabbing his hands.

“I can if it’s hurting you this much,” 

“It’s not about me!” Gabe yanked his hands away, trying not to notice the pain in Jack’s eyes as he did so. “Do your duty.” His voice had been so cold he couldn’t believe he was treating the man who loved him so cruelly. Jack’s jaw tightened.

“You don’t get to act like this when you stormed out of there like that. If you recall, this wasn’t my choice, Gabriel.” Gabe tensed. Jack only used his full name when he was being fully serious. 

“Already acting like a real commander. I’m proud, boy scout.” Gabe patted Jack’s cheek condescendingly. Jack slapped his hand away with a growl. He walked toward the door, his back facing Gabe. He suddenly felt awful. Jack was right; it wasn’t his fault and it was unfair for Gabe to be treating him this way. 

“Jack, I-”

“I don’t want to hear it,” Jack said. He looked over his shoulder back at Gabe with disdain. “I’ll see you back in Switzerland. Hopefully, then, we can talk about this like adults.” 

Jack’s words stung but were true. Gabe pulled his medal off and lifted it to throw it off the edge. He stopped himself and looked down at it. Gabe wished Overwatch had ended with the ceremony so Jack and he could move on together. But it seemed Overwatch was always going to hold them down, it’s grip like a vise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... no Doomfist...yet ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on getting this out. Finals week got me stressed...and maybe too much Overwatch playing :/

**Now**

 

When Jack woke, he was in pain. Both from the grip Reaper had on his neck the night before but also from his time with Gabe. The soreness was an unwelcome reminder of the past. He rolled onto his back, extending his arm out across the bed. Jack’s eyes opened when he found the bed empty. Suddenly alert, Jack sat up. His eyes searched the floor for a gun until they settled on a booted foot. He regarded the man’s face and felt repulsed.

“Not the morning glow I was expecting,” Reaper taunted. “Looking for this?” He held up Jack’s pistol. Jack felt like an idiot. He had been too comfortable the night before, too naive. Jack knew the time with Gabe was limited but fell asleep hopeful it would be Gabe who greeted him the following morning.

Reaper had been sitting on a desk but stood, approaching Jack. His expression was leering and Jack felt violated. This man before him had held him gently just hours earlier. But now he was not the same man.

“I can’t hurt you,” Reaper said, his tone dejected. He held the small pistol out for Jack, who hesitated and eyed him suspiciously. “Take it. He won’t let me harm you.”

“Won’t let you?” Jack took the gun after he stood. He was thankful for the shorts he was wearing. Not looking away from Reaper, he walked to his pile of clothing and started pulling them on.

“He’s very,” Reaper began but stopped as though at war with himself. “Stubborn.” Jack smiled briefly in spite of himself. He knew how much work Gabe was putting in to at least have that much sway over Reaper. Reaper was wearing his long black jacket but without the hood up or mask on yet. Jack watched him peer through the drawn blinds covering the window. He made a noise of irritation

“What’s wrong?” Reaper looked back at him with a mild expression. Jack pushed past him to look out as well. Their hotel was cramped along a busy and dirty road. However, it wasn’t the neglect that made Jack freeze. It was the growing collection of people in the street. They were visibly pierced and angry. Los Muertos had arrived. He looked back to Reaper. “What are they doing here? Did you call them?” Reaper laughed derisively.

“What part of ‘he won’t let me harm you’ do you not understand?” Reaper snarled. “I’m flattered you’d think I was this scheming. But, sadly, this wasn’t my doing. Someone else must have tipped them off that you were here.” Jack watched Reaper’s face. He seemed to be thinking about who to place the blame on. Jack sighed. At his age, all he wanted was to wake up without being on the run. He pulled on his jacket and placed his pistol in its position on his hip. Jack grabbed his heavy pulse rifle and checked the capacity. 25 shots. He smiled faintly.

Reaper was checking his own shotguns. He saw Jack looking and shrugged. “I can’t say no to a fight.” A devilish grin spread across his face. It was an expression Jack had never seen on Gabe’s face before. It made him go cold. Reaper put on his bone white mask and pulled up the hood. Jack followed suit with his own mask. He didn’t know how he felt about fighting alongside the demonic Reaper but it was all he could do now to survive the coming assault from Los Muertos.

Reaper opened the door and stepped out. Jack stood with his back to the wall, peeking sidelong out the door. The hotel offered an elevated, outdoor walkway. They were on the third floor. Reaper stood with one of his shotguns resting easily over a shoulder. The stance was obvious. He would not hesitate to kill if the moment got tense.

“Reaper!” One of the Los Muertos called from the street below. “Good to see you, man.” Reaper didn’t reply with more than a shrug. “We were happy to hear you captured Soldier: 76 for us. The bounty we have on him is pretty high. I’m sure Talon will appreciate it.” Jack steadied his rifle and glanced around the room. There were no other exits than the one Reaper stood before. Jack had to be ready to run if Reaper agreed to hand him over. But, a nagging feeling told Jack it wasn’t likely he would.

“No,” Reaper said simply. His tone was easy, like stating the weather.

“Uh,” Jack heard the man pause. “Are we doing a direct deposit to you then? We can increase the bounty to 15,000 if that better suits yours needs.” Jack silently wished he’d be worth more.

“I have a counter offer,” Reaper began.

“Of course!” The man sounded anxious and Jack wished he could see his face.

“76 isn’t for sale. He’s mine.” Jack was watching Reaper when he vanished into a dark cloud. Curiosity guided him outside to watch the black massless Reaper reform before the gathered Los Muertos. Reaper’s low laugh issued a wave of unease through the crowd.

Jack saw the lightning fast movement of Reaper’s gun the second before the Los Muertos did. The poor man Jack assumed was the captain took the shot to face and crumpled instantly.

Everything happened very quickly. Reaper pulled out his other gun and started shooting the two. Jack was content to only watch when the wall beside his head erupted shards of wood as bullets pierced it. Jack rolled out of the way, bringing up his rifle. With the assistance of his visor, he identified the couple of gangsters shooting at him. Jack popped off a couple rounds before sprinting for the stairs down to the ground floor. He jumped the railing and his feet landed on the ground with a solid thud. Ow, maybe he shouldn’t be doing moves like that anymore. Two Los Muertos were charging at him and Jack took a stance, ready for them. Reaper materialized behind one, his arms wrapping around the man’s neck. He snapped it quickly. Jack punched the incoming man with the butt of his rifle, causing him to fall to the ground, out cold. Reaper walked toward the unconscious man, his shotgun aimed at the head.

“No!” Jack yelled over the gunfire. “Don’t. We have to deal with the rest.” Reaper looked to Jack and he guessed he’d likely be glaring at him from beneath the mask. Jack didn’t care. He didn’t need more bloodshed committed by Reaper on his hands. Reaper growled but turned away, seeking other prey.

It almost felt like fighting with Gabe. The glaringly obvious difference was the savagery with which Reaper killed. Not to mention his whole ghosting-thing. Jack watched his back and Reaper covered his. After the two made a sufficient show of force, the remaining Los Muertos hopped on their trucks or bikes and zoomed away. Reaper scoffed.

“Pathetic, was hoping they’d put up more of a fight,” Reaper said, watching after their fleeing vehicles. Jack was silent as he wondered what came next.

Reaper seemed to have an idea. He stowed his guns and began down the street, placing a comm in his ear. Jack was unsettled by the lack of interest his companion seemed to have in monitoring him. He could have easily slipped away to report back to Overwatch. Perhaps he should have. Jack stayed with Reaper.

He blamed it on his hope to have Gabe again, and maybe a bit of intrigue about what Reaper was. As they walked, Jack placed his rifle on his back. He lingered behind Reaper, wary of being too close.

Reaper seemed to know where he was going. He walked at a brisk pace and Jack watched him from behind. His mind kept coming back to the night before. It was difficult to wrap his mind around the fact that it had really been completely Gabe with him. It was the Gabe before his dark spiral into the Blackwatch mutiny. He was caring and bluntly honest with every touch. Their kisses were tender at times and anxious at others. Even though years had passed, they were both still familiar with each other.

Reaper took a sudden turn into a tight alleyway and Jack hesitated. He seemed to notice and glanced back at him. Jack gave the slightest shakes of his head and Reaper growled, reaching out to grab the arm of Jack’s jacket. Jack offered little resistance before being pulled into the alley.

“We are meeting someone here. She is getting us out of Mexico,” Reaper said. Jack considered what that meant. He thought of Ana and Hana and the rest of Overwatch. He had made an agreement to fight with them. Sooner or later he’d have to make a choice about what to do about Reaper. The hooded man stopped before a door Jack hardly noticed. He wrapped his gloved hand on the door a couple times and waited. When nothing happened Jack heard Reaper snarl.

“Sombra,” Reaper said, low and deadly. “The door.”

After what Jack thought was a muffled giggle, the door was opened from within. A short woman with elaborately colored hair smiled out at them. Her grin froze when her eyes settled on Jack. Reaper passed her roughly, not noticing her expression. Jack didn’t move to enter and she positioned herself to block him. Despite her size and youth, Jack did not underestimate her. She had her arms crossed defensively, drumming her lengthy fingernails on her arms.

“Let him in,” Reaper said from somewhere in the room behind her. Sombra sighed loudly and stepped out of his way. Jack stepped in and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. The place was a tight one room studio, the only source of light emitting from a cluster of computer screens in the back corner of the room. Sombra closed the door behind them firmly and clicked multiple locks into place.

“I’m assuming you weren’t subtle in getting here,” Sombra murmured, brushing past Jack. He could hardly make out Reaper in the darkness.

“Subtle enough,” Reaper’s deep voice issued from somewhere in the room. “We weren’t followed.”

Sombra flipped a light switch, causing a lamp to flicker to life. Jack removed his visor. Reaper pulled a chair out from a small dining table and gestured for Jack to sit. Jack’s chest hurt because Reaper had discarded his own mask, Gabe’s scarred face once again visible. When Jack sat, Reaper walked to the excuse for a kitchen in the corner of the room.

“You’ve really caused a problem, you know,” Sombra said as she took the seat before her computer monitors. She spun the chair around to face them. “I hope he’s worth it, Overwatch is descending on the city.” Jack remained silent and glanced over to watch Reaper pull a yellow cereal box out of a cabinet. He opened the fridge and groaned in disgust.

“When was the last time you cleaned this?” Reaper asked. His tone was so close to Gabe’s ordinary speaking voice Jack was having trouble.

“I don’t come here often. Kinda had to in a rush after your mistake last night.” She was staring at Jack now, her eyebrows arched inquisitively. Reaper pulled out a jug of milk and opened the cap to smell it.

“Was Los Muertos your doing?” Reaper asked. He poured milk into the bowl with the cereal. Sombra chuckled darkly. “Eat.” Reaper set the bowl and spoon down before Jack. He also placed the cereal box down as well. Lucio-Oh’s, interesting name. Jack’s stomach rumbled, precluding any thoughts of not eating. Reaper took the seat opposite Jack and watched him for a moment.

“I knew you could handle yourselves,” Sombra laughed. “Help yourself to  _ my  _ Lucio-Oh’s, then!” Reaper took off his jacket and pulled off his gloves. Jack was grateful for the cereal and said as much. Sombra huffed and Reaper nodded curtly, his expression markedly blank.

“Did you get what you wanted from LumeriCo?” Reaper asked. Sombra was distracted from her frustrations at Jack’s presence by the question. She spun her chair back around to face her computers.

“I did, and then some,” Sombra gushed. “LumeriCo is definitely up to some fishy stuff.” Reaper wasn’t paying any attention to her, his dark eyes focused on Jack.

“What?”

“Those any good?” Reaper gestured toward the cereal bowl. “She eats it all the time.” Jack shrugged. Everything about the situation was bizarre to him.

He was in a hideout in Mexico City with the infamous hacker, Sombra, and Reaper. How could Reaper be asking about cereal tastes right now? Under all his wariness, Jack knew his end goal. He wanted Gabe back. The past couple years had been a marathon from one fight to the next, no end in sight. That was until Lena and Hana stepped into his life and reminded him of his purpose. But being with Gabe again, feeling his touch and knowing he was inside Reaper somewhere made Jack hopeful, a feeling he had not possessed in years.

Jack knew he needed the help of his scattered family. He needed Ana’s calm wisdom, Reinhardt’s jubilant support, and Angela’s medical expertise. But first, Jack had to figure out how to get to them.

“Now that’s you’ve essentially severed the relationship between Talon and Los Muertos,” Sombra said sarcastically. “Thanks for that, by the way. I will be releasing the recordings of Los Muertos requesting the hit of the LumeriCo to the media. Then they’ll be too busy with their PR problem to come after Talon for what you did.”

“They came after us, not the other way around,” Reaper said flatly. He was still eyeing Jack’s cereal.

“Are you hungry?” Jack asked, growing tired of Reaper’s eyes on his food. Reaper grunted noncommittally. That was definitely a Gabe quirk Reaper was using. And just like he would with Gabe, Jack sighed. He poured the last of the Lucio-Oh’s in the bowl and slid it across the table to him. Reaper looked down at it.

“Needs more milk, you practically ate it all.” Jack stood with a groan and walked to the fridge. As he poured milk for Reaper, Jack narrowed his eyes at Sombra’s monitors. After he was done, he walked up behind her.

“LumeriCo had their own God program?” Jack pointed over her shoulder, a finger hitting the screen. Sombra tensed at his proximity to her and Jack noticed.

“Looks like it. And next time don’t touch the screen.” Sombra then added under her breath, “Idiot.” Jack couldn’t stop the nostalgic smile from forming on his face. He wondered what it would be like to see Hana and Sombra interact. Maybe it was misplaced fatherly pride but Jack was pretty sure Hana could handle herself when faced by this woman.

“What the hell were they doing with a God program? There was a reason we, uh, Overwatch put them all in quarantine.” Jack had glanced back to Reaper when he made his verbal flub. The man was too busy scarfing down the cereal to notice. Rather than an eye roll or disrespectful sigh, Sombra’s eyes widened while looking at him.

“Oh, that’s right! You were in charge of shutting down all the omniums.” Her face looked suddenly gleeful. Jack arched an eyebrow in surprise.

“Yes, that was Overwatch,”

“Hmm, is there any way I could get a peek at those God programs?” Her expression was twisted in a crooked smile.

“No way in hell,” Jack replied with his own wry smile.

“They are testing their own variant of the program. One they can control. It isn’t showing up exactly why they are doing this, though.”

“Can’t be good,” Jack stated. The hair on the back of his neck was lifting. At first, he thought it was because of the worry about LumeriCo’s dark dealings but he glanced and just about jumped out of his skin seeing Reaper close behind him.

“You’re pretty spry for your age, aren’t you?” Reaper observed with a smirk. Jack straightened and took a step away. “How is it looking, getting us out of the city?” Reaper turned to focus on Sombra. She opened another window on her computer to show him.

Jack looked around the room. There were two single beds and a rack with guns. The only exit was the one he had entered through. His mind raced on how to get in contact with Overwatch when his thoughts struck on something. Jesse! It was likely he was still in the city. Probably drunk off his ass in some cantina but definitely still around. Sombra had mentioned Overwatch’s increasing presence. During the time Jack was unconscious and between the LumeriCo building and hotel, Reaper had destroyed Jack’s earpiece, giving him no way to directly contact them. Jack’s only hope was the rendezvous point he and Jack had agreed upon.

“My contact can get us on a plane to Brazil tomorrow morning,” Sombra answered Reaper’s question. “But, you two just finished the last of the food. You’re going to have to go out there and get some more.” Jack watched Reaper as he reached for his jacket. “You can’t go out there looking like that. Los Muertos is still looking for you. Find something...normal.” Sombra jerked her head toward a pile of folded clothes on one of the beds. Reaper passed Jack and pulled out a dark leather jacket. When he slid his arms into the jacket, Jack couldn’t stop himself from biting his lower lip. Because Reaper wore Gabe’s face, Jack’s instinctual attraction to him was hard to dampen down. He noticed Jack staring and gave a short laugh

“He’s really got you wrapped around his thumbs,” Reaper said as he closed the distance between them. Jack stiffened. “No wonder he loves you so much.” Reaper gripped Jack’s chin and jerked it around for a moment, his eyes lit with something primal. Jack pulled away from his touch. Reaper smirked and looked over Jack’s shoulder toward Sombra.

“I’ll be back after a bit,” Reaper said to her. She nodded without looking away from her screens. Jack watched Reaper grab a handgun before letting himself out. After the door closed, Sombra turned to look up at Jack.

“He’s different around you. Almost like a different person entirely.” Jack figured Reaper wasn’t openly offering the truth about his situation with others. He didn’t know what to say about it, if anything.

“You said Overwatch was in town?” Jack tried his best to be subtle. But with a question like that, subtly was impossible.

“I did say that,”

“Where are they?” Jack wasn’t expecting her to comply but added a bite to his tone to show me meant business.

“What’s it worth to you?” Sombra stood, coming to Jack’s shoulders. Jack thought it over, weighing the pros and cons. He didn’t know how long Reaper would be gone and he needed to get in contact with Overwatch and put a plan in motion to capture him. Convincing them not to harm Reaper would be another challenge altogether.

“I’ll show you the quarantine of God programs. Supervised monitoring.” It was the only thing Jack thought she would be remotely interested in. She grinned and poked a finger lightly against his nose.

“Boop,” she giggled. “You’ve got yourself a deal, old man.”

 

**Then**

 

Running Overwatch wasn’t all kissing babies, though that was sometimes called for. Surprisingly, Jack was followed around by photographers on many clean-up missions.

“We are just giving a face to the organization that saved the world,” a reporter gushed when Jack had asked about their presence. It made him uncomfortable, but it was also a buoy of pride. The congratulations and endless flow of commendations helped compensate for the negativity and frustration he received from Gabe.

Jack was standing at the broad windows of Gabe’s former office. Despite being in the role for a couple months, he still felt weird being in the office. It wasn’t that Gabe spent much time in it during the Crisis, but more of what it represented. He was in charge of one of the most powerful peacekeeping, policing organizations in the world. The responsibility of that did not sit lightly on his shoulders. Jack looked down over the training pitch below. A couple dozen new recruits were practicing on the gun range. He was too far away to be sure but Jack assumed it was his second-in-command, Ana. Her time as the captain of the snipers in the Egyptian Army had conditioned her into training all new members on the gun range herself. He walked away from the window, letting out a sigh.

“What’s the status of Operation Monolith?” He asked the computer.

“You told me to stop informing you about it, Commander,” Athena said. She was the AI Winston had created and only recently been able to convince Jack into letting into the system. Jack groaned. She was right, of course. The night before as Jack sat alert at his desk waiting for updates on Blackwatch’s most recent undertaking, he had asked for more and more information and received none. Jack’s oversight of Blackwatch was mostly limited, and he knew Gabe liked it that way. Without Jack hovering, Gabe could run his own arm of Overwatch without thinking about how Jack now had his job. That said, it didn’t lower Jack’s anxiety at not knowing how everything was going.

Gabe, alongside his newest protege, a grungy young man named Jesse, was launching a covert investigation into abandoned omniums that were showing signs of activity. He had barely looked Jack in the eyes when announcing he was leaving.

They were in a strange limbo. Jack could see Gabe obviously felt bad about how he had treated him at the ceremony. But neither could get over the awkwardness and buried themselves in their work. Jack was tired of it. They had known each other for years now, their intimate relationship long past the honeymoon phase. Jack missed Gabe like any person in a couple would miss their significant other. But the nature of their work, the inability to be together at all times had definitely taken a strain on them. Jack had decided to cancel future missions for himself in the coming weeks and to urge Gabe to do the same. They needed to spend time together, work to get over the hurdle keeping them at odds. A few years before, maybe Jack would have waited for Gabe choose what to do next but he was a mature adult. Or at least, was trying very hard to pretend to be.

“The reporter from  _ Time _ is here,” Athena announced as the door to his office opened. He stood firm with a straight back and walked toward the small gathering of people now entering his office.

“Welcome,” Jack said pleasantly, holding a hand out to the middle-aged woman leading the charge. “You must be Adrienne Bodie?” The reporter nodded, taking his offered hand. Her natural hair formed a dark cloud around her head.

“And you are the famous Jack Morrison,” she said cheerily. Jack shrugged modestly. “How’s it feeling to be in charge of such an endeavor?”

“It’s a bit daunting, to be honest,” Jack laughed. “The interview hasn’t begun yet has it?” She shook her head but summoned a young man to her side.

“I’m thinking we do the photo in here, the lighting is great,”

“I agree. He’ll hardly need any make-up!” It suddenly felt like the whole entourage was staring at him.

“Okay, Jack,” Adrienne set a hand on his shoulder. “We are going to do a couple shots here in the office for the article. Just pose.”

“Pose?” Jack lifted an eyebrow. He was a soldier, not a model, despite all of Gabe’s light-hearted jests.

“Hmm, yes. Just put yourself in positions you would usually be, as though we weren’t here.”

The entire experience was painful. He couldn’t follow direction too well and it was obvious it was frustrating everyone involved. They decided to put off the photography and simply begin the interview. Adrienne started with easy questions about his upbringing.

“Two sisters, a mom, and a dad. Boring old nuclear family,” he had said with an easy smile. She returned it.

“You’re quite charming Commander Morrison.” Jack laughed.

“That’s kind of you to say.” He had to tell Gabe what she had said, it would definitely reward him with a tease. At the thought of Gabe, Jack’s smile faltered.

“Between all the battles of the crisis did you have someone to come home to?” Adrienne asked with a sly smile. When Jack didn’t respond immediately her smile widened. “This is for everyone who has been drooling at those Overwatch posters and ads around the world. They really want to know about the inside scoop.” Jack laughed without humor through his nose.

“I thought everyone wanted to know about the future of Overwatch now that the Omnics have been handled.” Jack wasn’t naive but he thought about dancing around the topic.

“Oh, we will definitely get to that. But, come on, Jack, don’t leave us in suspense,”

“I do have someone,”

“Tell me about her!” Jack sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“He’s great. I wouldn’t be here today without him”

“Oh.” Jack gave her a thin smile, enjoying watching the realization pass over her face.

Before she could continue, there was an alarm on Jack’s computer. He stood and walked over to it quickly. He had an incoming call from Angela. Jack picked up his phone but before bringing it to his ear he looked to the crew.

“I’m sorry, can we postpone this? Something important has come up.” Their faces looked dejected but Adrienne nodded happily. After the team was out of his office, Jack brought the phone up.

“Hey, Ang, sorry for the wait,” Jack said. There was background noise on Angela’s end.

“Jack, we’ve got a lot of commotion down here,” Angela said breathlessly. “Got many injured.” Jack’s hand tightened on the phone.

“You should probably get down here. Gabe is in rough shape.” Jack hung up the phone and left his office in a hurry. It had happened, his deepest fears realized. Their luck had to run out at some point. His hands were shaking when he reached for the elevator buttons. Could the elevator be any slower?! There wasn’t time. Jack found the nearest stairway and took them two or three steps at a time. He didn’t know what he was going to find when he reached Gabe. Why hadn’t the idiot asked for back-up? He was too confident to do something like that. Too proud to give in. Jack hated him for it. Jack loved him for it.

When he reached the medical bay, Jack braced himself. He stepped in and saw Jesse McCree and Angela talking low.

“Jack,” Angela said when she caught sight of him. She rushed over. “It’s not as bad as it looks.” Jack couldn’t even see anything bad to be worried about. There were a couple beds containing some of Gabe’s people, no one looking too woefully injured. In the back corner, the last bed was partitioned off with a curtain. Jack took a step but Jesse put a hand on his chest to stop him. Jack gave him a withering look that made Jesse wilt away. Jack pushed the curtain aside and froze. Gabe’s face was black and blue, swollen with bruises. His left leg was in a cast and a large bandage was wrapped around his abdomen. Jack’s hand tightened around the curtain he was still holding. Fury was welling up inside him. Anger at himself for letting Gabe go on this mission. But also irritation at Gabe for pushing himself.

“What the fuck happened?” Jack snarled, turning on Jesse. The young cowboy’s face was pale as a sheet upon seeing Jack’s murderous expression. Jack was even tempered at the best of times, this type of rage was nearly unheard of from him.

“We were ambushed,” Jesse said, his nervous expression passing to Angela for support. Jack had to close the curtain to look away from Gabe’s broken body.

“By who? The omnium was abandoned,”

“Yes, Commander,” Jesse paused.

Jack narrowed his eyes at him. Their relationship had been tense since their first meeting when Gabe brought him back from the Deadlock gang in New Mexico. Jack didn’t like how he trailed Gabe like a loyal beast and the amount of time they spent together. He knew he was overthinking the situation, but a small part of Jack felt like Gabe had replaced him with this pretend cowboy. The jealousy was insidious and preyed on Jack’s mind relentlessly.

“It was a trap of some kind, the information about activity at the omnium was bogus,” Jesse began. “When we got there, Gabe had us scoutin’ the parameter while he went inside. He reported the core to be empty, no new bad robot program put in since Overwatch had cleaned the place out. All the production lines were still down.

“After he reported that, we heard gunfire on his end. I was going to head back but as soon as I got to the entrance, it was blocked by a dozen or so paid military-lookin’ guys.”

“What makes you think they were hired?”

“Wearing only black, no logo, no nothin’,” Jesse said. Jack sighed. Not very helpful information but Jack couldn’t blame the kid.

“Then what happened?”

“We all started shootin’ at each other,” Jesse said with a dry laugh. He itched at an eyebrow and was looking eager for a smoke. “Real shootin’ gallery, but we took easy care of ‘em! Gabe trained us well.” Jesse looked like he wanted to make Jack smile. When he didn’t, Jesse continued. “Once we were inside, we saw how much damage Gabe had given. He’s a tough bastard, that one.” Jack couldn't stop the small smile. He knew Gabe well enough to know how he would stand his ground in any fight, no matter the odds. “When he got into the core, though, we saw him gettin’ the shit beat out of him. It was him against three massive guys. Dirty fightin’, too. Two were holding him by the arms and the other whalin’ on his gut. We made short work of ‘em, Commander.” Jesse grinned at the memory. “But by the time we got to Gabe he was already passed out. Whatever you guys had pumped into y’all from the government really must be magic. He took two shots to the shoulder, leg broken, and bloodied to hell. Any normal man’d be dead.” Jesse reached to hesitantly touch Jack’s arm. Jack appreciated the man’s effort at being reassuring. He thanked him for the information and then looked to Angela.

“It’ll take some time, but I'm expecting a full recovery, Jack,” Angela said. Jack could only manage a nod. Seeing Gabe so injured was not what had impacted him so much. It was the fact that Jack hadn't been there to back him up. They had promised each other to always be there for one another. Though it was out of Jack’s hands, he had in a way broken that promise. He wanted to sit by his side until Gabe woke up but Jack had pressing matters to attend to. The interview could wait, could even be canceled for all Jack cared. It was the video meeting he had scheduled with the UN Security Council that demanded his immediate attention.

“Please, contact me if anything changes,” he said to Angela, who nodded solemnly. Jack looked to Jesse and gave his best attempt at a smile. It came out wary and tired. “Thank you, Jesse. Thank you for being there in my place.” The man looked surprised by Jack’s words.

“He misses you, won't say it of course, but he does.” Jesse blurted as Jack turned to walk toward the door. The words helped brighten Jack’s spirits only slightly. It was one thing to hear it from Jesse but would be an entirely different matter when Gabe said them himself.

 

~~

 

Jack skipped dinner. He found himself in the quiet medical bay that night. Angela had moved Gabe to a private room. Jack stood outside the room for a long moment. His stomach rumbled in protest but Jack pushed the thoughts aside. He placed a hand on the door handle and paused. Jack felt suddenly nervous. Anxious thoughts passed through his head. He had just handled speaking with the leaders of France, China, Russia, the U.S., and the U.K.. Jack could manage being alone in a room with Gabe. The unease built to a crescendo as he pulled the door opened by dissipated instantly when he saw Gabe’s unconscious body. Even though it had only been a matter of hours since he last saw him, Gabe was definitely on the upswing. Jack could see his face again, though it was still discolored. The cast around his foot had also been removed. Whatever Angela was using was working fast. Had he not endured the trials of SEP, he would have been concerned by Gabe’s scarily rapid progress. As he took the seat beside his bed, Jack could only feel relief. He breathed out a long sigh. It felt good to sit, to be without a demand of him. His eyes closed and tilted his head back.

The light, steady beep of Gabe’s heart monitor became a metronome that carried Jack into sleep. The sleep was dreamless and deep. He could have been snoring with how good it felt. Jack woke to the sounds of someone shuffling around the room. His eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light of the morning. The figure was tall and seemed to be struggling to stand without holding onto something.

“Gabe?” Jack asked, straightening and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked to see the bed was empty and then back to Gabe.

“Decided to join the world of the living, I see,” Gabe teased. He was forcing a smile as he stumbled forward. Gabe seemed to be making his way to the small sink in the corner of the room. Jack stood and approached him.

“If you wanted water, you could have just asked me!” Jack wrapped an arm around Gabe’s middle and helped him back to the bed.

“I didn't want to wake you,” Gabe said with a wince as he lowered onto the bed. “You seemed to need it.” Jack fetched a glass of water and brought it back to him. Gabe took the glass with a nod of thanks. Jack positioned his chair to face him. After Gabe was finished drinking Jack placed the glass on a nearby table. Gabe’s eyes fell to the floor and Jack looked hard at him. Gabe's hair had gotten longer. Jack liked it better when there was growth as opposed to the shaven look Gabe favored.

“Jack, I-”

“I'm sorry-” They both began. After an awkward laugh, Jack gestured for Gabe to speak.

“I've been acting like a real asshole. I'm sorry, Jack. It's not your fault and you don't deserve my blame. Can you forgive me?” Gabe’s face was looking desperate. Jack appreciated the expression.

So much had changed since they first entered Overwatch. Their lives barely resembled the past. With Jack in a higher position of power over Gabe, but also with their relationship. Jack could hardly believe Gabe wasn't so open with his feelings with him. But now, Jack saw it all. The anger, the love, the grief. Gabe didn't hide it from him. Jack had missed him, missed his smell. Jack craved his touch. Their bed was cold without Gabe.

“Of course I forgive you,” Jack said lightly. “Always will.” Gabe smiled.

“Kiss me,” he demanded. “I can't leaned over so you're going to have to do it.” Jack met him with the requested kiss. “Why are you kissing me so lightly?” Gabe sounded almost insulted.

“You still have bruises all over you face, dumbass. One of us is looking out for your well-being here.” Gabe feigned an expression of irritation. He laid back on the bed, patting the open space beside him. Jack climbed in, slipping his boots off first. Gabe rested his head on Jack’s chest, letting out a low moan of pleasure at being horizontal. Jack ran his fingers through Gabe’s hair mindlessly, his eyes looking to the window.

“Didn't interrupt anything too important, did I?” Gabe asked.

“Yesterday?”

“When I came in looking like a mess. I imagine you raced down here. Or I hope so at least.”

“I did. But you did get in the way of some important stuff.” Jack’s voice was thick with sarcasm.

“Good,” Gabe said firmly. “What did I pull you away from?” Jack had started massaging Gabe’s scalp beneath his hair. Gabe gave a low moan that Jack chuckled at. He was like a dog getting pet in the sweet spot behind their ears. Jack knew this massage always made Gabe putty in his hands.

“Person of the Year interview with  _ Time _ ,” Jack said easily. Gabe laughed aloud before wincing from the pain. His abdomen was not yet ready for his full-bodied laugh.

“You've not even had the position for ten minutes and you've got them all salivating at the mouth,” Gabe said with a playful punch to Jack’s stomach. Jack was happy to hear Gabe’s light tone. His hands stopped moving and Gabe balanced himself on a healthy elbow to look at him.

“Call for me next time. You know I'd back you up in a heartbeat,” Jack said, suddenly serious. Gabe’s dark eyes softened at the heartbreaking expression Jack wore.

“Trust me, I want you at my side every day,” Gabe admitted. His own expression was honest in the pain. “But, we can't. You're running Overwatch and you can't drop everything any time I'm in a bind. Just like I can't be with you every time you're facing a challenge.”

“Please, don't patronize me, Gabe,” Jack’s body became tense with defensiveness and Gabe sighed.

“I didn't mean to sound like I was. I was just saying how I feel. I think about you every day, miss you everyday. I just wish…” Gabe trailed off, his eyes wandering away from Jack’s.

“Wish what?” Gabe’s cheeks heated after being put on the spot.

“I wish Overwatch had ended,” Gabe murmured. “And we could be together.” Jack wasn't too surprised to hear Gabe say as much.

“But we are together.” Jack knew he was reaching. Overwatch was all he had; it was his family, had led him to Gabe. Without it, Jack didn't know who he would be anymore. Stripped of the title soldier, Jack was nothing.

“I mean that I want to live with you. Have our own place, maybe a dog. I want to make love every night and go to sleep knowing you're safe.” Gabe's sincerity was obvious now. Jack couldn't help but smile at the picture Gabe had conjured up in his mind. A domesticated Gabriel Reyes would definitely be a sight.

“Could you even do farm life?”

“I was being serious, Jack,”

“I know.” Gabe's eyes were narrowed at him, trying to make out if Jack was being genuine or not. Jack liked the idea of having Gabe to himself, out of harm’s way. “Let's give it a try. I've set aside a couple weeks soon for vacation. After you're healed we should go somewhere.” Gabe looked surprised.

“R-Really?”

“Yes, really. If you want to, that is.” Gabe’s expression looked reminiscent to a kid getting their dream gift on their birthday.

“I do. Any place you want to go?” Jack’s own chest was beginning to hurt with excitement. Despite all the pain he was likely enduring, Gabe was smiling broadly before he asked, “ever been to L.A.?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Now**

 

Because of Gabe’s extensive knowledge of Jack, Reaper expected him to reach out to Overwatch at some point. It wasn't likely for him to sit complacently and follow Reaper around until the next roll in the sack with Gabe. Though, Reaper wasn’t too adverse to that idea. Even though it had been Gabe in control, that didn't mean Reaper wasn't unaware of what was happening. He saw Jack’s various expressions of pleasure and elation. The memories of Jack from years before really hadn’t done him justice. Reaper was conflicted, something he never felt. Torn between wanting Jack again and killing him. Reaper wasn't even sure if these thoughts were purely his own anymore. Gabe was putting up more of a stubborn fight for control than Reaper had ever experienced. He was not the same man who had fallen years before and let him in. Now he wanted Reaper gone.

“And he’s off,” Sombra chuckled over the comm. It had not even been ten minutes since Reaper had left. Reaper was thankful for the leather jacket. In it, he looked like any other human male in the crowds and didn’t attract attention. Jack on the other hand, with his bright white hair, stuck out like a sore thumb. He wasn’t wearing his 76 jacket, so Reaper had to give him that. Reaper ingratiated himself into the throngs of people, following Jack. The streets were abuzz with the morning markets. While keeping an eye on Jack’s head, Reaper swiped an apple from a bountiful pile. The seller did not notice his action and he smiled mischievously. Reaper bit into the sweet fruit, appreciating the flavor.

Even though Reaper had decided not to harm Jack, that mercy did not necessarily extend to the rest of Overwatch. He was hopeful Jack would lead him right to them. It wasn’t Gabe’s frustrations with Overwatch that guided him anymore. But when Reaper assumed control initially, the fury Gabe felt about Overwatch became his guiding tenet.

Jack turned off the main row and Reaper continued forward. Reaper figured Jack was trying to cover his bases to see if he was followed. The apple was crisp and Reaper wished he had grabbed more than one. He glanced to the parallel road through an alley and caught sight of Jack. Another block and when Reaper saw him again, he decided to cross over to the road Jack was on. This road was less crowded so Reaper popped the collar of his jacket to hide the lower half of his face. Jack glanced over his shoulder right as Reaper looked to the ground and took another bite from his apple.

This cloak and dagger work was not as enjoyable as his usual tactic of going in guns blazing. But he knew if he wanted to get to the rest of Overwatch, he’d have to play it cool. Jack took a turn into a dive bar. Reaper knew he wasn’t a day drinker but Gabe’s memories told him who was. Jesse McCree.

He finished the apple and gave a cursory glance around the street. People and omnics walked by or zoomed along on hovering rides. Reaper eyed the crowd. No one stood out, save a short figure wearing a black hoodie with the hood up. They seemed to be staring across the street in his direction. Reaper didn't have the time to give them much attention.

The bar was dark inside. Perfect for hiding away from the world and its responsibilities. Reaper remained in the alcove, out of sight from the main room.

“J-Jack?” Reaper heard Jesse’s groggy voice. “Is that you, old man?” Reaper could imagine the frown Jesse was receiving from Jack.

“It’s me,” Jack said quickly. There was a creaking, like the sound of Jack sitting on an aged barstool.

“How are you here? How are you alive?” Jesse asked urgently. “How’d you get away from him?” Reaper listened intently as he felt for the handgun he had put in position on his belt. Most of him felt like rushing into the room and taking out Jesse but Gabe’s strong grip on Reaper’s mind kept him from doing anything. Gabe was becoming infuriating and Reaper wasn’t sure he was worth the effort anymore.

“He seemed pretty distracted,” Jack lied. “Made it relatively easy to get away. Have you heard from anyone else?” Now, this was the part Reaper was most interested in.

“Ana and Reinhardt got in half an hour ago,” Jesse said. Something about his tone seemed off. Reaper couldn't put it down as drunkenness or something else. His trigger finger was itching for a fight, pushing off any feelings of paranoia.

Reaper suddenly felt the hard form of a gun jammed into his side. He froze, more out of surprise than any sort of wariness. The unknown person behind him was short he gauged from the position of the gun.

“Move,” the person said. The voice was small, female, and with the trace of an accent. Reaper thought about complying but he pushed the idea away. Instead, he wheeled around on the girl, He quickly relieved her of her gun at the same time she grabbed his gun from his belt. As she held the gun at him, he noticed the slight shaking of her hands. But her face was determined. Reaper noticed the black sweatshirt she wore. A white logo for the famous DJ Lucio was on it. She was young. Too young. Reaper could have easily ended this. Kill this child then walk in and kill Jesse. But Gabe stopped any such action.

The irony of the situation was obvious to Reaper. He had never felt this type of restraint before. No other had been able to resist him so stubbornly. Reaper was at a loss. Gabe wanted him to release him from his cancerous hold but Reaper wasn’t quite ready to disappear. However, he was willing to give in for the time being.

Gabe lowered his gun immediately, clicking the safety back on and holding it out for the girl. She eyed him suspiciously.

“Got him right here, 76,” the girl said. Gabe did not turn or move because she still had her gun trained on him. Jack and Jesse walked into view of the alcove they were still tucked into.

“You can put the gun down, Hana,” Jack’s calm voice said behind Gabe.

The girl, named Hana, reluctantly lowered her gun, while keeping her narrowed eyes on him. Gabe slowly turned, meeting Jack’s eyes. His expression was unreadable while Jesse’s was furious.

“It’s you, isn’t it,” Jack asked.  

“Yeah,” Gabe replied softly. He had no idea how Jack could tell. Jack shifted and walked into the bar, gesturing for him to follow him. Despite the glares Gabe was receiving from both Hana and Jesse, he walked past them and into the bar. When he turned the corner he stopped in surprise. It hadn’t just been Jack and Jesse in the place. It looked like all of Overwatch had turned up.

The expressions ranged from hot rage to obvious surprise. Nostalgia washed over him seeing his former family. Reinhardt, Winston, Genji, Angela, Ana, and Jack each regarded him with varying degrees of interest. Guilt coursed through him as Gabe looked at each person. Reaper had harmed all them to an extent. But so had Gabe. He could not deny the betrayal they had experienced at his hands. Jack was the only one who moved. He stood beside him and Gabe’s chest surged with affection.

“Jack, do you want to tell us what is happening here?” Ana asked. Gabe saw the white hair and eyepatch. She was still as firm as she had always been. He spied her sniper rifle strapped over her back. “Jesse told us Reaper kidnapped you.” Eyes that had traveled to Jack were back on Gabe. He noticed Hana at his side with an especially foul scowl. Would make Jack proud. Jack glanced at him with a nervous look. Gabe nodded encouragement, unable to think of anything that could begin to resemble an explanation.

“Reaper did kidnap me,” Jack began. Gabe watched his face as he spoke. His eyes had found the floor, as though searching for the correct words. “This is Gabe. He’s in control right now but other times it’s Reaper. That’s why all these terrible things have happened. It wasn’t really him. It was Reaper.” Jack was speaking urgently but his words seemed to be falling on a couple deaf ears. Gabe knew how unbelievable it sounded. Seeing Jack fight for his honor made him smile weakly.

“Why isn’t he tellin’ us this?” Jesse asked roughly, pointing at Gabe. A flash of anger passed over Jack’s face and he opened his mouth to speak but Gabe set a hand on his shoulder.

“Listen up, people,” Gabe began, his voice deep and commanding attention. Nearly imperceptible, everyone straightened, as though he were their commander once more. “Believe it, don’t. I don’t really care. But don’t take it out on Jack.” His eyes focused on Jesse, whose eyebrows were lifted in confusion. “I don’t really know how to put it but sometimes I am in control, with my own thoughts and actions. Sometimes it’s him. For a long time, it was him. Talon, that was him. Hanzo, him. Giza was also him.” He had looked to Jesse and then Ana when he spoke. “Not killing any of you; that’s me.” Gabe’s jaw set. He knew the best way to get across his feelings was to be blunt. Where Jack had always been compassionate with them, Gabe had been more firm.

“How do we know you won’t turn on us at any moment?” Winston asked. He straightened his glasses. Gabe tried not to take offense at the question.

“Have some faith in me,” Gabe said with the hint of a smile.  Angela was the only one who smiled back. She separated from the line of Overwatch agents to approach him. He tensed and Jack looked on mildly. Angela held out a hand for Gabe and he set his in it. She brought her other hand down on his, the warmth was nice. A moment passed during which she only leveled him with an intense stare. Her blonde hair seemed to have lightened over the years but other than that she appeared nearly the same. She wrapped her arms around his waist for a tight hug. Gabe looked warily toward Jack to see him release a sigh of relief.

“We all missed you, Gabe,” Angela said softly when she pulled away. “I will do everything I can to help you.” She reached out and grabbed Jack’s hand. Gabe watched her give it a reassuring squeeze and his chest hurt. His eyes burned, but he resisted the tears. He couldn’t cry now, not in front of all these people.

“What do you intend to do now, Jack?” Reinhardt asked. Gabe could see the age in him too. Of all of them, Gabe was pretty sure he had aged the best. Or maybe Jack. Jack was still striking. He shook his head. His emotions were all over the place.

“I’m taking him home,” Jack said firmly. He seemed to be daring anyone to challenge him. No one did. Gabe wasn’t sure where Jack was talking about but the joy rising inside him set aside any questions. To him, home was with Jack. And Gabe wanted nothing more than to be with him for a long time.

 

~~

 

Awkward was an understatement for how Gabe felt. After Jack’s announcement, the crowd gathered seemed content. Even though Jack had not been their commander for years, it was a line of authority that never would change. They divided into groups, some leaving immediately, like Genji and Angela. Others decided to stay in the bar. Namely, Ana and Reinhardt were making eyes at each other. Some things never did change. Hana guided Gabe, Jack, and Jesse through the streets.

Jesse had decided not to speak, likely still brooding over Gabe’s presence. Gabe walked alongside Jack, casting furtive glances in his direction. Had it really been the night before that they had been together? Even though Jack had been approaching openness to him last night, he seemed to be assuming his cold exterior again. With the others distracted by the farmers’ market, Gabe reached out and took one of Jack’s hands in his. He watched Jack’s face reddened when he looked down at their joined hands. He looked like he wanted to pull it away but did nothing. Instead, his blue eyes stared into Gabe’s, with an expression Gabe couldn’t fully decipher.

“Thanks for speaking up for me back there,” Gabe said, not knowing what else to say.

“No problem,” Jack grunted, looking away. Gabe stopped walking, causing Jack to come to a halt as well. He regarded him warily. “What’s wrong?”

“Is this really happening? Are you really helping me? After everything I’ve done to you. To them!” Gabe gestured toward Jesse and Hana.

“Of course,” Jack’s hard expression didn’t lighten. Had he always been so grumpy?

“Why?” Gabe’s question hung in the air. Neither seemed to hear the sounds of the busy market around them.

“The fact that you even have to ask…” Jack’s eyes had darkened and he was turning away. His hand slipped out of Gabe’s grasp as he walked away. Gabe felt his heart plummeting. He hadn’t meant anything sinister about the question.

It was genuine confusion about Jack’s ability to look past all the negative behind them toward a brighter future. Gabe would be the last to deny any of his sins.

Hana peered back at them and gestured for them to follow. By the time they had gotten to the outskirts of the city, Gabe’s feet hurt. That was a rare plus of being under Reaper’s control: he felt little to no pain. But now that Reaper had handed over the reins, Gabe was completely aware of the consequences of his actions, even if that was just soreness from walking miles on the hard pavement. Just when he was beginning to wonder about where Sombra had run off to, he saw her. She was leaning leisurely against the side of the transport, busy typing commands into her translucent keyboard. When she caught sight of them, she straightened with a sly smile. Hana and Jesse were ready with their weapons and Sombra lifted her hands in mock surprise.

“Wait!” Jack rushed in front of them. “She’s with me.” Gabe crossed his arms and regarded her with amused bewilderment. This may have been the last place he was expecting to find her.

“Hola,” Sombra said with a wink. She looked past Hana and Jesse to Gabe. Her feet clicked against the ground as she neared him. She held out a hand for him to shake. He did so warily. “Nice to meet you, Gabriel.” 

“And you as well,” he responded. Gabe couldn’t stop the small smile. This had been the first time they’d officially met. “You sold me out to him, didn’t you?” He asked jokingly.

“Well,” she began in Spanish. “Your boy offers a mean deal.”

“What did he offer?” They both looked to Jack then. His face was mildly nervous.

“Let’s get in the air, no good staying out in the open for longer than needed.”

Gabe shot him an urgent look Jack only shrugged about before stepping up into the transport. He felt like he had walked into the past. Suddenly, he was back in Overwatch, shipping out on a mission with Jack and Jesse again. He knew he was only kidding himself. Too much had happened for it to be that easy.

Jesse sat with a thud in the booth in the corner. He kicked up his legs and lay back, bringing his hat down over his eyes. Hana disappeared up into the cockpit. Gabe watched Sombra and Jack engage in hushed whispers and he pulled his eyes away. Thinking of nowhere else to go, Gabe walked up to the cockpit. Hana was just pulling on her headset when Gabe approached. She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Need something?”

“Mind if I sit?” Hana shrugged noncommittally, pressing buttons and flipping switches. Gabe took the seat for a copilot but it was obvious the young woman didn’t need any assistance. As he looked at her, realization set in. This was the girl Jack had taken the bullet for. Her animosity for Gabe made more sense. Everyone Jack had risked his life for felt indebted to him. Gabe knew from personal experience.

Hana had them in the air, Mexico City getting smaller beneath them with each passing moment. There was little turbulence. Hana definitely had a knack for flying.

“Where did you learn to fly?” Gabe asked, his eyes focused on the city below.

“Tracer,” Hana said with pride.

He nodded appreciatively. Lena had not been in the bar but he knew she was part of the reformed Overwatch. Reaper and Widowmaker had faced off against Lena and Winston before. Gabe wondered how it would be to see her again. His gut tightened with the nerves. Even though Jack had staked his claim on Gabe, proclaiming him his, Gabe was still in deep shit. Should he be held accountable for Reaper’s actions? He was still on the fence about that.

“Hey,” Hana’s voice was small. Gabe turned to see her looking nervous.

“Yeah?”

“Please don’t hurt him.” Gabe wanted to say he wouldn’t but he was unsure if that was a promise he could truly keep. He saw the seriousness in her eyes and managed a nod.

They touched down in Gibraltar hours later. It felt strange being back as himself. When Reaper arrived before with a unit of Talon soldiers he had been there with a mission and Gabe’s distorted rage. The place was no longer in shambles and abandoned. Jesse anxiously waited for the door to open. As the large door lowered to form a ramp, he charged out. Gabe saw Jack’s torn face. When he noticed Gabe watching he pulled him to the side.

“Hanzo,” Jack started. He gauged Gabe’s lack of a reaction. “He was the archer Reaper assaulted.” Gabe’s chest tightened. He had a vague recollection of the snowy forest, of the fight.

“Oh? How bad is he?” Gabe was wary of the answer. Jack shrugged as he pulled a bag over his shoulder and tossed Gabe one. He caught it and followed Jack down out of the transport.

“76!” Hana called out behind them. They both turned. She walked down toward them with a smile. “Later tonight we are having a Mario Kart competition. I’ve heard you’re good.” Gabe glanced toward Jack. Good was an understatement. He crossed his arms over his chest with narrowed eyes.

“You’ve heard right,”

“Consider yourself challenged, old man,” Hana said with a giggle. She passed between both, heading toward the hanger. “You’ll never beat my high score!”

“You’re gonna let her talk trash?” Gabe asked after they began walking again. Jack chuckled. Gabe saw the light of pride in his eyes when watching after Hana.

“She talks a big game. But she’s still just a punk,”

“You were once a punk,” Gabe teased lightly. Jack glanced at him, a slight smile on his lips.

“So were you,”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Jack. You never knew me when I was a punk.” Jack snorted a laugh and rolled his eyes. “You’ve only known me as a man.” Gabe had been going for a joke but he noticed instantly when Jack’s face heated. Jack didn’t say anything but quickened his pace and Gabe stayed behind him at his heels, unsure of what was going on. As they walked through the halls he saw things that evoked memories of better days. Of before.

They passed the combat training room. He and Jack had spent many hours there. Training....or otherwise occupied. Torbjorn’s old workshop also caught his attention. Not only had the bearded man fixed up Gabe’s tech countless times, but he could always count on him for some good advice. Gabe had slowed down, wondering where Torbjorn was when he heard Jack grunt impatiently. He nodded and followed after him, smiling at Jack’s urgency. Gabe had a sneaking feeling about where they were going.

As they moved through the base, more and more people began noticing them. Most stared, some even stopped what they were doing to point at Gabe. Of course they were surprised. He was supposed to be dead. It wasn’t common knowledge that Gabe and Reaper were one and the same. Jack didn’t seem too interested in stopping and explaining to every person they saw.

When they reached the Commander’s quarters, Gabe stopped outside the room. The last time he had been there felt like a lifetime ago. After the Crisis, Blackwatch did not work out of many of Overwatch’s visible bases. That would defeat the purpose. Jack opened the door and walked in, not looking back at Gabe. Reaper was being eerily quiet, no notable care or desire in being in control. Gabe breathed in deeply before stepping into the room.

The sun was setting outside, coloring nearly every surface in the room orange. Gabe closed the door behind him and set his bag on the ground. He was surprised by how well kept the room was.

“Been here long?” Gabe asked to fill the silence. Jack shed his own bag on the floor.

“Only slept in the bed once,” Jack said.

“How does it feel?” Gabe looked at the bed with interest. Every bed provided by Talon had been hard and uncomfortable, not that Reaper had minded.

“Better than that motel bed.” Their eyes met, the tension growing.

Jack moved first. The force of his impact pushed Gabe back against the door. He didn’t mind. Jack was different from the night before, more like his younger self. He had his leg positioned to separate Gabe’s own. His lips moved from Gabe’s mouth to his earlobe and then neck. The tips of Jack’s hair tickled Gabe’s nose. When Jack’s hands slid beneath the edge of Gabe’s shirt he reached for Jack’s face, turning it back to him for another kiss. Their tongues danced around each other and Gabe felt Jack holding his side beneath the shirt. His hand was lowering to Gabe’s belt.

He watched Jack in fascination as he unlatched the belt and fumbled a bit with the button and zipper of his pants. Gabe’s breath was heavy with anticipation.

“Do you want to go to the bed?” Gabe asked as Jack began to lower to his knees.

“No,” Jack looked up at him with dark eyes and Gabe had to resist the urge to fall to the floor and strip Jack naked then and there. He used his hand to grip the side of Gabe’s hip. Jack pressed him firmly against the door. “I want you here.”

Who was Gabe to disobey?

 

**Then**

 

Gabe was getting restless waiting. Being outside the confines of military life felt strange to him. As he stood beside the baggage claim, holding his one bag, Gabe looked at the people around him. Most seemed visibly carefree. Which made sense, they were in Greece. It was their right to be enjoying themselves. Gabe had to remind himself that was what he had fought for through the past several years.

Maybe he was becoming jaded the longer he continued his work? Gabe wouldn't be surprised. But the military and Overwatch were all he had known. The yearning for something else had only been that; an intangible want, not something he expected to be realized. Gabe wasn't sure if this much needed R&R was an audition for a possible future with Jack or only the break from Overwatch both deserved.

A humanoid omnic embraced a woman as she rushed toward him. Gabe watched the omnic male swing the woman around. He was intrigued, though without judgment. It had only been a couple decades before when same gender relationships were widely accepted. He thought of his traditional father. Despite his dedication to machismo, Gabe’s dad had been accepting of Gabe’s sexuality, in that he didn't really care one way or another.

Gabe checked the watch on his wrist and searched the crowds of new arrivals for Jack’s bright hair. Gabe had come from Morocco, a short trip compared to Jack’s long haul from Brazil. The weeks since his attack had been largely uneventful for Gabe. Jack had left the headquarters shortly after Gabe’s arrival, leaving him to recuperate on his own. Gabe understood the demands of Jack’s position, though it was more PR related than his work ever had been. He was relieved to join Jesse in Morocco for a couple clandestine ops at keeping the public under control. The work was not too demanding, but Gabe was happy for this time off.

“Strike-Commander Jack Morrison was at the unveiling of the newest Overwatch recruitment centers in Rio de Janeiro today,” a holoscreen spoke up behind Gabe. He turned to see a male reporter. The crimson BBC logo in the upper corner of the screen told Gabe the country of origin. Greek subtitles ran along the bottom of the screen. Gabe moved closer to watch. A clip ran showing Jack in his brilliant azure  Overwatch jacket. “Since the Crisis, Morrison has done a phenomenal job making Overwatch a household name. The time for an international peacekeeping organization has been made quite clear. Here is Morrison giving a speech at the unveiling.” Gabe rested a hand on his hip and watched. It wasn’t often he was around a TV to see the news, let alone Jack. Gabe shook his head. Jack looked really good in the uniform.

“Thank you to everyone here to celebrate this newest opening,” Jack’s voice came through the screen. He was speaking at a podium with the Overwatch logo adorned to the front. His winning smile seemed to charm the audience and Gabe rolled his eyes. Sure, this was how he looked for the public. No one but Gabe knew how he drooled when he slept or how scared of spiders he was. Gabe was happy to keep those memories of his Jack to himself. “I am encouraging anyone who has ever wanted to keep others safe to consider Overwatch! We promote scientific research and other innovations, meaning the part you play does not have to be with a gun. I’ve always favored diplomacy over action.” Gabe laughed hard at that last line. So hard in fact that he drew some concerned expressions. Jack was so full of shit. Gabe could see it in it his expression. Even though he wasn’t lying about Overwatch’s dedication to a peaceful future, Gabe knew Jack’s opinion was for a more secure world. That was why he had created Blackwatch. Without the public’s fickle opinion on military action, Overwatch could continue its original mission.

“Didn’t like something I said?” Jack asked at Gabe’s side.

“Mm, a bit heavy handed with the goody-two-shoe act,” Gabe replied, turning into him for a kiss. He felt Jack laugh and when they pulled apart he took in the sight of him. His hair was a mess, with Aviators tucked amidst the blond. He wore a white t-shirt with a loose flannel over it. His khaki shorts came to his knees and he wore flip-flops. Fucking flip-flops?! Too much college bro for Gabe’s liking, but he hated to admit how well Jack pulled it off.

“Ready to go?” Jack asked, bending to pick up his bag.

“Want me to carry that?” Gabe blurted. Chivalry wasn’t dead. Jack laughed and tossed it to him. It was heavier than Gabe was expecting but he held it. Jack led the way out of the airport. Gabe felt ridiculous with both of his arms full with the bags.

Outside, the brightness of the sun was nearly blinding. Crowds rushed in and out of the doors and Jack disappeared into them. As Gabe’s eyes grew accustomed to the sun, he was struck by how blue the sky was. Not a cloud in sight. In the distance, Gabe saw the picturesque blue roofs and white buildings. The Aegean Sea seemed to glow with its magnificent cobalt. Gabe stopped taking in the scenery to find Jack. He was nowhere to be found. Too many damn people. Gabe grumbled about them getting out of his way as he strained his neck.

Irritation was trickling through but the light tap on his shoulder made it disappear instantly. He turned to see Jack.

“Got us a cab,” Jack said. He took Gabe’s bag and grabbed his free hand. Gabe followed along as Jack pulled him through the crowd.

The cab was nicer than Gabe expected and with a female driver. As Gabe slid in, Jac murmured words to the driver. He assumed Jack was asking for their hotel. The driver nodded her head in understanding Gabe was thankful to be out of the crowd. He wondered if the rest of the trip was going to be as hectic and heaved out a sigh. Gabe looked outside his window as the taxi began to move. Frustration was coming back. Being out of direct control was enough to put him on edge. He hated that about himself. It was immature, pointless, and remarkably unattractive. Jack took one of Gabe’s hands unexpectedly. Gabe turned to him immediately. Jack was looking at him, faint concern on his face.

“I'm happy we’re here,” Jack said as he looked out his window. Gabe forced a smile.

“Me, too.” Jack fixed him with a crooked smile.

“You'll have a good time. Once you see the place I booked.” Gabe was impressed. How could someone run an international organization and still carve out the time to plan a trip? Gabe suddenly felt bad and wished he had offered more to help. He said as much. Jack waved him off. When Jack turned away, Gabe couldn't force himself to look away. His exposed collarbone was visible over the edge of his undershirt.

It had been nearing a month since he and Jack had last slept together. Gabe tried not to count the days, he really did! He wasn't a teen or young man anymore but a (relatively) mature adult. But that didn't stop his chest from hurting with the anticipation for what they would do together later. Other than the lust for sex, Gabe really just wanted Jack in his arms. To be as close as they wanted without a worry in the world. Jack caught him staring and tossed him a wink.

The taxi pulled up to a cluster of a couple buildings. They were far outside the bustling tourist center of Ilios. When she stopped the car, Jack leaned forward to render payment. Gabe got out of the vehicle with both bags and stretched. The buildings were tiny and the landscape well kept. It felt like the Crisis or the technological boom had not touched this place. Gabe wished his grandmother was still alive. He would have taken a picture for her and gotten her many souvenirs. She had always wanted to go to Europe. His jaw tightened. There were many places he wished he could have shared with her.

After many minutes, Gabe realized Jack had disappeared. Again. The taxi was also gone. He had been so deep in thought that he’d not even noticed Jack’s departure.

Gabe sauntered toward a nearby building. As he got closer he realized it was more of a cottage. It looked like it was one floor and the back seemed to come to the edge of the cliff they were on.

“That's ours!” Jack called out behind him. Gabe turned to see Jack making his way over. He wore his sunglasses and a wide smile. The wind rushed through his golden hair and moved the loose flannel he wore. Gabe groaned to himself. Why did he have this effect on him?

“Don't tell me you bought the place,” Gabe murmured once Jack got closer. He shook his head with a laugh.

“Not at all, you know how much I get paid,” Jack joked. He twirled the keys around a finger. “This is just for the week.” Even if it was only for a week, the place looked like it would cost an arm and a leg. Jack unlocked the front door and stepped in, he held the door open for Gabe. He was thankful for the reprieve from the sun. Gabe watched after Jack as he walked into the place, the smile still on his face.

Gabe was happy to see the spark of Jack’s optimism. As the Crisis had raged, Gabe watched the light and happiness fade from Jack’s demeanor. They were still there but war did that to a person, drained them. The recovery time was different for everyone. Watching Jack slowly return to himself was Gabe’s guide back to normalcy. Even if he was slightly quicker to anger.

“Gabe,” Jack’s soft voice stirred Gabe. He had been walking around the kitchen, opening cupboards and examining plates without realizing. Jack leaned against the open doorway with an amused smile. “Where were you? I said your name five times.”

“Was right here,” Gabe offered with a shrug. “Sorry.” Jack chuckled and walked into the room. He opened a cupboard himself. The silence was not awkward but Gabe felt like it was supposed to be. Like they were supposed to be discussing missions or operation logistics.

“Come see the view,” Jack suggested as he reached for Gabe’s hand. He was touching him more than normal, Gabe noticed. Gabe liked it. Jack guided him into the living room. They passed nice chairs and tables, all arranged elegantly like a magazine. Jack opened the wide bay doors.

The crisp ocean air filled his nose and Gabe was reminded of his childhood. Long buried memories of trips to the beach with his grandmother came to the surface. His chest hurt from the thought and he shook his head at himself.

“What's wrong?” Jack asked. He shifted his body to be positioned directly in front of Gabe’s. The concern was etched on his face. Initially, Gabe felt defensive. But that quickly passed.

“Just makes me think of my grandmother,” Gabe said, feeling silly saying it aloud. Jack didn’t smile or laugh at him. Of course he didn’t, Jack was not that type of person. He reached out and squeezed one of Gabe’s upper arms in support, his blue eyes staring deeply into Gabe’s.

“I’m sorry,” Jack murmured. “I know you had said you were interested in L.A., of course, that’s home for you.” Jack was shaking his head at himself now and beginning to look down. Gabe wanted to see his eyes again. “But I thought it would be good to visit a place together that neither of us had ever been to.” Gabe suddenly realized. Jack felt bad. He knew how much Gabe missed home and the how important the place was to him. Gabe had only rambled about his grandmother and childhood a couple times, they were better kept buried he thought. But, of course, Jack had remembered. Gabe touched Jack’s chin to turn him back.

“It’s okay, Jack. This place is beautiful,” Gabe admitted. Despite the memories coming back from his past, Gabe wanted to make new ones with Jack. “I can’t wait to see more of it with you.” Gabe had been speaking softly, a tone he only had when they were alone. He couldn’t pretend with Jack. He couldn’t play at the military role now. Gabe wanted to be his rawest self with Jack, but easing into that after weeks apart was demanding sometimes.

“It’s been a long day, I’m gonna grab a shower,” Gabe said. He had an eyebrow arched as an invitation. Jack looked pointedly away.

“You go ahead, I’ll take one after you,”

“We can save time and water together,” Gabe teased with an edge of seriousness. Jack smirked, still avoiding eye contact.

“I’ve got a bunch to unpack,” Jack said firmly. Gabe nodded, not wanting to push him. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised and a bit sad at the rejection. But, in his opinion, sex in the shower was overrated. 

Gabe found the bedroom. The bed was wide and looked remarkably comfortable. Gabe set their bags on it and opened his. He checked his satellite phone and saw he had received a message from Jesse. Gabe rolled his eyes. He had told him specifically not to contact him if the world was ending. It wasn’t possible the end had come during his flight to Greece.

“What's the policy on overnight guests while you're away? Asking for Gerard.” Gabe pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed out sharply. Sometimes it was like being a parent. Jack took to caring for others while Gabe assisted from a distance. He believed his subordinates needed to learn on their own without coddling. That was his reasoning for putting the phone down. That, and it was his vacation.

The shower was short and appreciated. His most recent lodging had not been the most comfortable. Not compared to that of actual Watchpoints and the headquarters. When he stepped out and found a towel he caught sight of himself in the steam mirror. He felt his cheeks, rough stumble greeted his fingertips. Gabe deft wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out into the room. It didn't look like Jack had come in or begun to unpack. Gabe chuckled, so he had been avoiding him. Adorable. He found his electric razor and shaving cream. Back in the bathroom, he contemplated his options. He could trim the stubble back to the way he usually kept it or something else. The idea of just having a mustache made him laugh for a minute or two. Gabe decided on something else.  

Several minutes later he walked into the living room with a pair of shorts on and nothing else. Jack was on the couch, watching the holoscreen. News about the continued international clean up effort took up the screen. He was facing away from Gabe. Gabe was wary of the reaction he’d get.

“Jack,” he said gently. Jack turned casually but his eyes widened immediately. Gabe stopped walking at the sight of the expression. “That bad, huh?” Gabe reached up to touch the bare skin of his face. He had not been clean shaven in years, not since basic training. Jack stood and rounded the couch toward him, his face cracking into a smile.

“Wow,” he said as he outstretched his hands for him. His fingers were cool against Gabe’s warm cheeks, but he let his face press against Jack’s hand. “Weird how different this makes you look.” Jack was thinking out loud.

“Mmm,” Gabe hummed. He was entranced by Jack’s expression of wonder.

“Makes you look younger,”

“You sayin’ I look old normally?” Gabe joked. Jack snorted and brought his hand away. He shook his head slightly.

“No, you look less serious somehow,”

“Well, this is vacation Gabe,” he said, gesturing to himself. Jack had been too distracted by Gabe’s lack of facial hair to notice Gabe’s relative state of undress. Jack’s hands settled on Gabe’s hips. He seemed to want to pull Gabe closer but was resisting for some reason. Gabe searched his face for an answer. Wind rushed in through the doors which were still open. Jack’s hair moved with it.

“I want you,” Jack said, scarcely louder than a whisper. Gabe pushed a hand gently through Jack’s soft golden hair. He loved the thin texture.

“You have me,”

“I mean right now. I want you right here on this floor.” His face was glowing and Gabe grinned slyly.

“Why not the bed, would be far more comfortable.” Jack groaned and looked frustrated with himself.

“I wanted to wait until tonight but… well, you're just so…” His eyes moved up and down Gabe’s body.

“There's no harm in not waiting but we can if you'd like.” Gabe definitely didn't want to wait. Hearing Jack speak so candidly about what he wanted was a gift in and of itself that got Gabe excited.

“You're right,” Jack admitted.

Gabe smiled, showing teeth and closed the distance between them with a kiss. Jack’s hands moved along his chest and back and Gabe pushed off his loose shirt and pawed at the under one. It joined its partner on the floor and Jack’s bare chest was pressed against Gabe’s. He loved the heat of Jack’s body, and the way his finger danced across his back. Every kiss with Jack was as exciting as their first. Memories of that cold forest and the chill of the wind passed through Gabe. They had both changed but were still the same young men at heart. Gabe was backing up, feeling for objects to guide him blindly back to the bedroom. His back collided with a wall and he groaned. Jack’s forehead bumped into him and they pulled away, rubbing their heads.

“Ow,” Jack mumbled. His cheeks were bright with a mixture of elation and embarrassment. Gabe grabbed one of Jack’s free hands and pulled him into the bedroom. Their lips were locked again and Jack was fumbling with getting his shorts off. Gabe grabbed a hold on Jack’s waist and turned him around to face him, away from the bed. He took in the sight of him. Jack’s skin was surprisingly pale, triggering concerned thoughts about sunscreen and UV protection from Gabe. He shook the thoughts away. Jack sat back on the bed and moved to create space for Gabe. He crawled on top of him, his fingers lightly tracing the lines of muscle or scar tissue. Jack shivered at the light touches. Gabe made quick work of Jack’s shorts.

“Gabe,” Jack’s voice sounded distant as Gabe was in the process of discarding his boxers. “Stop. Gabe. Stop.” Gabe had knelt down, his face between Jack’s thighs. He looked up exasperated. At first, he thought Jack had been joking but Jack wasn't looking at him. His head was turned, his expression difficult to read. Gabe followed his gaze and saw what had gripped his attention.

Windows covered the wall. Gabe assumed the view would be good, if it hadn't been blocked by a family of four. He was too surprised to do anything. The parents were frozen as well, everyone unsure of what social cues to follow. The woman gripped the hands of her children to pull them away. The man waved his hands energetically in apology. By the time they had vanished, any mood either of them were in had passed.

“Good thing I didn't have your cock in my mouth yet, then,” Gabe said flatly. He watched Jack press a hand to his forehead and chuckled. Gabe patted Jack’s stomach as he brought himself up to lay beside him. Jack began to laugh under his hand. Gabe saw his mouth widening in a smile. 

“D-did you see her face?” Jack asked breathlessly. Gabe recalled the poor woman. She looked to be both intrigued and scared.

“More worried for those kids,” Gabe murmured, running a finger along Jack’s defined collarbone.

“Didn't know you cared about children.” Jack's voice still held the hints of hysterical laughter.

“Kids are cute, pretty innocent. I miss that,” Gabe mused. His fingers had moved up to touch Jack’s soft hair.

“Kids… never really think of them much anymore,”

“Don't you kiss babies half the time?”Gabe teased. Jack cast him a sidelong glance with a smirk.

“It's only a quarter of the time,” Jack said as he rolled to lay on his side. They were staring at each other now, eyes studying their faces. Gabe saw new lines in Jack’s face. “Never talked about kids before,” Jack observed lightly. Gabe tensed with an eyebrow lifted. There was no way Jack was broaching this topic, was he? It seemed too far out of left field. Too docile for them. Jack’s eyes crinkled as he smiled. “Don't worry, Gabriel, I wasn't being serious.”

Gabe breathed easier, but only just. In another life, Gabe figured he would have enjoyed being a father. To raise a child without the firm hand of guidance his father had taken. He pictured Jack as a father; obviously playing catch in the backyard with the kid.  Maybe grilling burgers for a summer cook-out. It was a pleasant daydream.

“Could have been really good,” Gabe said softly. Jack nodded solemnly. He looked like he was going through the same thoughts as Gabe.

It was easy to look back on his military service from the comfortable bed with Jack and wish it hadn't happened. But on the other hand, without it, they wouldn't have met or saved the world. There was nothing he cherished more than Jack or having him in his life and he wasn't going to let anything change that.


	10. Chapter 10

Now

 

Jack could feel his broad hands on his neck. The pressure was growing as red crept into his vision. He wasn't even surprised. You let the snake into your bed, it's your own life you're putting at risk. In this case the snake was Reaper. He had the face of Gabe though he wore a malevolent grin. Reaper was straddling him, his eyes wild. Jack choked for breath, his fingers scratching at Reaper’s arms. 

“You had to know this was coming, Jack,” Reaper rumbled. He was laughing now, pressing even further down on Jack’s neck. He was right, Jack had to know this was a possibility. His eyes strained and his head felt heavy from Reaper’s crushing strength. Vision went dark but Jack was aware of his own breathing. His eyes opened to his bedroom. Early morning light peeked through the curtains, allowing him to take in his surroundings. Beneath him was his comfortable mattress and he was wrapped in warm blankets. He rolled on his side and froze. 

Gabe was lying beside him, his eyes closed and face expressionless as he slept. Jack had momentarily forgotten the actions of the night before. Gabe’s arm was outstretched across the top of Jack’s pillow. He wore a black t-shirt. Jack smiled briefly before remembered his foreboding dream. He did believe in Gabe but he could not easily push Reaper out of his thoughts. This was all too crazy. 

“What’s happened to us?” Jack asked quietly as he studied Gabe’s face. He wanted to hold him close and never let him go. Jack had made that mistake before and wasn’t willing to repeat it. He stood and walked across the room toward the bathroom. His duffle bag was still resting on the floor from when he’d first arrived at Gibraltar days before. So much had happened since then. He grabbed it and glanced back at Gabe’s sleeping body. He had rolled onto his stomach, pulling Jack’s pillow in close to his face. Jack’s chest tightened at the sight but he walked into the bathroom and closed the door quietly behind him. He brought the bag up to the counter and opened it up. Inside were the usual suspects, extra clothing  and other necessities. After nearly everything was pulled out of the duffle, Jack looked at his meager possessions with a bit of disappointment. Other than his gun and visor, Jack did not own much which was personal. With the explosion in Switzerland, Jack had lost most of his belongings as well as Gabe and Overwatch. 

Jack hesitated before reaching for the small outer pocket. That was where he kept his only remaining personal property. He rolled his eyes at his resistance and opened the pocket. The cold touch of the metal tags against his fingers made Jack stop. He hadn’t touched Gabe’s dogtags since he put them away in the pocket years ago. It was his way of keeping Gabe close without having to think about Reaper. Jack took them out and held them tightly. He read the lines imprinted into the metal. 

REYES, GABRIEL A.

AB POS

NO PREFERENCE

Jack had gotten them after Gabe left with Blackwatch. He had yanked the off and threw them on the ground as he and Jack exchanged insults. At the moment, Jack didn’t think much of them, his fury at Gabe’s insubordination and betrayal clouded his judgment. Jack grabbed them but it had been Ana who convinced him to keep them. 

“You need these,” Ana had said. Jack was still in a dark place. Gabe was gone and the UN was on the verge of ending Overwatch. She had put them over his head, the tags coming down hard on his chest with the weight of Gabe’s absence. 

Jack stared at them now, the dark memories spiraling in his mind. His own identification tags were in the pocket as well, serving as a reminder as who he was before. Jack set the tags down gently on the counter and stared at his reflection in the mirror. His bright hair was a tousled mess and looked like it needed to be washed. 

There as a light knock on the door and Jack grunted permission. The door crept open and Gabe stepped in slowly. Jack knew it was Gabe from the way he walked and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. His eyes focused on Jack with a questioning expression. 

“Good morning,” Jack said, moving to make more room for him. 

“Mmm, yeah,” Gabe replied groggily. “That was some of the best sleep I’ve had in years.” Jack could tell. He looked well rested and the bags beneath his eyes did not look as dark. 

“Sorry if I woke you.” Gabe smiled briefly.

“You didn’t,” 

“I was going to get in the shower,” Jack explained, stepping back toward it. It was an offer, though not for anything more than a shower. He needed to give his body a rest, and so did Gabe. 

“Mind if I join?” Gabe was already pulling off his shirt. “You were really into it last night.” Jack knew it was only a light jab but he wasn’t sure how to take it. Gabe wasn’t lying. 

It was with a combination of excitement and desperation that Jack took Gabe. In the past, they had discussed what positions they favored. It became overwhelmingly obvious to both of them that they were willing to switch, if not excited to do it. The night before Jack had wordlessly asked permission and Gabe gave it. Now he could feel his cheeks burning and he hated it. How old was he now? Too old to be blushing, that was for sure. Gabe kissed him on one of his hot cheeks and stepped out of his shorts. 

Jack joined him in the shower and let the hot water move over his bare skin. Thankfully, the shower was large enough for both of them to fit easily. 

“What happens now?” Gabe asked as he turned to face him, rubbing shampoo into his hair. He held the bottle out for Jack. They switched places with Gabe in the water and Jack lathering his hair. 

“I don’t know exactly,” Jack admitted. “My only thought is you meeting with Angela to try and figure this out.” Gabe laughed without humor and Jack frowned. He knew Gabe didn’t have faith in the problem being fixed. Jack was trying to force up his own optimism. It was all he had to work with. Gabe noticed Jack’s expression and apologized. 

“I’m just pretty sure this is a bigger problem than Ang can fix,” Gabe mumbled. They traded spots again. “But, she is something of a miracle worker.” Gabe tried shaking a bottle of conditioner to get the solution out. Jack gestured for it and Gabe offered the bottle to him. 

“She’s the best option we have right now.” Jack poured some of the conditioner into his hand and brought it up to Gabe’s hair. As he was massaging it in he caught sight of Gabe’s mocking expression. “What?” 

“Why do you even use conditioner?” Jack shrugged.

“Gotta keep this hair soft somehow,” 

“How do you have the time? I thought you were on the run?” Gabe sounded disbelieving but on the verge of laughter. He was back under the water. 

“I make the time,” Jack said with a smirk. 

They were falling into the motions of before. Almost like no time had passed. They kept the conversation lighthearted and killed the water. Gabe pressed Jack’s eyebrow, pushing the collected water there out. They both got out and found a couple towels. As Jack rubbed his hair dry with the towel he saw Gabe staring at the counter. His heart beat hard, remembering he had left the tags out. Gabe reached out but stopped before grabbing them. 

“You’ve had these?” His voice was thick, eyes flickering over to meet Jack’s. 

“Yeah,” Jack managed. He watched Gabe run a hair through his wet hair in frustration. 

“I was such a fucking idiot,” Gabe growled. He gripped the tags in a fist. “If I hadn’t left Overwatch none of this shit would have happened. None of this hardship. I wouldn’t be  _ this _ . And you wouldn’t be a human gun target.” He gestured toward Jack’s abdomen scars. “I’ve caused so much wrong.” Jack breathed out easily through his nose and reached for Gabe’s fist.  Gabe released the tags and Jack took them in his hands.

“I kept them because I knew you were still out there. I was holding out for you to come back to me.” His eyes had been focused on the tags. “And you did.” Gabe’s pained expressed lightened and his shoulders released from their stiff position. 

“Thank you,” Gabe said softly. They both seemed to remember at once that they were naked.  Jack grabbed some clothes and handed them to Gabe abruptly. He stored the tags back in his bag, making it clear to Gabe he wasn't ready to give them back. He pulled on a pair of boxers himself and continued to dry his hair as he walked out of the room. 

“I'm assuming we are still the same size,” Jack said about the clothes. He heard Gabe chuckle behind him.

“I've always been bigger than you, you're kidding yourself,” Gabe jeered. Jack rolled his eyes. 

“Just put the clothes on, alright? Can't have you going out in nothing.” Jack felt something strike his ass and he stopped moving. Had he really just...Jack glanced over his shoulder. Gabe was in pants now but held a towel at the ready. 

Yes, he had whipped Jack with the towel. Yes, Gabe was acting like a child. And yes, Jack wasn't going to let him get away with it. 

He turned quickly, his own towel in hand. Gabe grinned as they circled each other. The room was large enough to allow them the space for this standoff. Jack didn't care how ridiculous they looked. 

“Show me what you got, Morrison!” Gabe taunted. Jack flicked the towel firmly, striking Gabe in the thigh. He feigned pain before shrugging in contempt. “That all you got?” 

“Like you could do better,” 

“I already did,” Gabe said with a wink. “Got that tight ass.” 

“I'm not even going to dignify that with a response, Gabe.” 

They continued their slowly moving circle, both swiping their towels at each other. Near misses elicited taunts while hits stirred swears. Gabe whipped his towel too hard and hit Jack right in the eye. 

“Jesus, Gabe, ow,” Jack spat, covering his eye with a hand. Gabe immediately dropped his towel and rushed to his side.

“Shit, I'm sorry. How bad is it? Open your eye, let me see.” As Gabe focused on Jack’s injured eye Jack took his chance to firmly grab a hold on Gabe’s ass. 

“Whoa,” Gabe said in surprise. Jack squeezed appreciatively before releasing and stepping away. 

“It doesn't hurt, you big softie,” Jack said cheekily. Jack stuck his tongue out briefly before pulling on a shirt. Gabe practically tackled him onto the bed. Their legs were intertwined with the sheets as they kissed playfully. Neither could stop from smiling.

Jack was happy. Happier than he had been in a long time. 

The door to the bedroom opened and both immediately turned to see who it was. Ana stepped in, eyeing them narrowly. Gabe scrambled away from Jack and stood from the bed. Ana regarded him coolly but walked past them toward the glass door to the balcony. 

“Let some air in, smells in here,” Ana said with a slight smile. She tsked at them and the distance created between them. “You both are acting like I've never seen you two kiss before.” Jack sat up and watched her walk back toward Gabe. She looked up at him with her good eye. The elegant tattoo stood out against her skin. She placed a hand on Gabe’s cheek with the care of a mother. “I missed you, Gabriel.” He took her hand in both of his. 

“I missed you too, Ana,”

A silent moment passed between them, making Jack smile. His family was coming back together. His heart was mending. 

“Join us for breakfast,” Ana ordered as she moved toward the door. She peeked over her shoulder at Jack. “I'm sure you both must be famished.” 

She waited for them both outside and walked alongside them on the way to the mess. The three were quiet. Jack didn't know what to say. The last time all three had been together was in Giza. When they were all trying to kill each other. Definitely awkward. 

“Kinda feels just like old times,” Gabe said, trying to ease into conversation. Ana laughed dryly.

“Right, except for the part where you became a homicidal murderer.” In perfect Ana fashion, straight to the point. Jack looked to Gabe, wary of his reaction. For an uncomfortable moment he said nothing. Then he boomed with laughter so loud it rivaled Reinhardt. Jack watched Gabe pat Ana on the shoulder with a smile. Relief washed over Jack. Maybe things were going to go this well with everyone. 

~~

 

Breakfast passed uneventfully. The food was as good as it had been before Jack left Overwatch. Gabe seemed to enjoy it even more. Jack wanted to ask more about the extent of control Reaper had because Gabe ate like he hadn’t in a long time. They were walking toward the medical bay together, Gabe with a satisfied look on his face and Jack surprisingly content. 

“Thank you again, Ang,” Jesse’s voice issued from Angela’s open door. They both froze, unsure of what to do. “He really took it bad.” Jesse sounded the closest to brokenhearted Jack had ever heard him.

“You should be congratulating him, Jesse,” Angela said softly. Jack couldn’t see them but imagined she was putting a hand on Jesse’s shoulder in support. “Hanzo made a great recovery. I imagine he’s on the range now. Really wants to see you.” Jack heard Jesse scoff. 

“You and me both know he’s not one for showin’ much emotion,” Jesse grumbled. Gabe looked to Jack in confusion. He couldn’t say anything now but was going to tell him all he knew about them later. “I don’t know how to tell him Reaper is here now.” Jack and Gabe tensed instinctively. 

“Jesse,” Angela began firmly. “You know it’s more complicated than that.” 

“Whatever, that traitorous scum is back here. How could Jack let him in?” The venom in his voice cut Jack to the core. Despite all his bizarre quirks, Jesse was still a pleasant person with a charming personality. Toward the end of their time at Overwatch they had grown closer to something resembling friends. When Jesse rejected Gabe’s mutiny, Jack was happy to have him. 

“Of course he would,” Angela argued. “It’s Gabe, do you think Jack would ever leave him helpless?” Jack’s cheeks were burning from overhearing this. Gabe also looked slightly uncomfortable and cleared his throat loudly. Jack walked forward to the doorway and nodded his head in greeting to them. Jesse looked like he had been caught and Angela only smiled warmly. 

“Morning,” Jack said. Jesse dipped his head self-consciously. Gabe stepped into the room and Jesse’s brown eyes focused on him. No one said anything. Jack could understand why Jesse was mad. Not just because of Hanzo but because of the betrayal he had endured from Gabe. 

“Always good to see you, Jack,” Jesse said curtly as he tilted his hat in farewell. Gabe moved out of his way and their eyes met for an instant before Jesse was gone. 

“Sorry about him,” Angela sniffed. “He’s still working through this. As we all are. Please come in.” She gestured toward two chairs in front of her desk. Jack noticed she was not wearing her customary doctoral uniform, instead just a nice blouse and jeans. She sat after they did and looked at them both. Angela chuckled lightly before leaning back in her chair. “Just tell me how it began.” Jack and Angela looked to Gabe then. He sighed with a laugh. 

“Where to start,” he said quietly, as if to himself. He looked down toward the floor for a long moment. When he didn’t say anything Jack began to grow concerned. He reached out to console him but Gabe grabbed his hand firmly without looking. An icy chill shot through Jack’s body immediately. He tried to pull away but Reaper held tightly.  Reaper looked up, his mouth bent into a crooked smile. 

“Everything alright?” Angela asked, her voice holding an edge of unease to it. Jack saw her nearly incrementally shift her body’s posture, probably reaching for a gun. He couldn’t blame her. 

“Relax,” Reaper said. He winked at Jack and released his hold on him. “You asked when this all began. Probably best to get those answers from me, sweetheart.” 

Jack studied him. The change had been so swift. It scared him how easily he could lose Gabe. No, Gabe was still in there. He was likely the only reason keeping Reaper from killing them all. Reaper was lounging in his chair, arms crossed easily over his chest. He was looking Jack up and down, likely thinking back on Gabe’s recent memories. Jack couldn’t be bothered by being uncomfortable with that anymore. As fucked up as it was, that went with being with Gabe. Reaper was part of the package 

“Gabriel isn’t the first,” Reaper said mildly. Jack was bothered by his own curiosity. “There have been many before him, and will be many after him.” 

“And how do you maintain the control? Why stay?” Angela asked interestedly. She was writing on a notepad and leaned forward. Reaper shrugged.

“I can’t explain the how, it just happens. When it’s time for a new body I find one. Most are pretty weak and willingly give me control. Your man Gabe did,” Reaper said, staring at Jack for his reaction. He kept his face expressionless despite the sadness filling him. How had Gabe fallen so far without Jack being able to help. “But he’s not so weak anymore. To answer your question about why I stay. It depends.” Reaper looked like he had wanted to talk about himself in this way but never had the chance. The expression of excitement on his face almost tricked Jack into believing it was Gabe. 

“Depends on what? The body? Their ability to be a host for extended periods?” Angela was speaking clinically, which made Jack uncomfortable. 

“Nothing like that. It depends on how interesting their life is to me. How intrigued by the people in their lives I am.” Jack felt Reaper’s eyes on him. Angela was frowning down at her notes. The delicious breakfast suddenly didn’t sit so well in Jack’s stomach. Reaper seemed to pick up on Jack's discomfort and looked away. Angela opened her mouth to ask more questions but Jack stood. 

“I’m just going to step out for a bit. Leave you two to it.” Before either could say anything more, Jack left the room. He wasn’t too concerned for Angela’s safety. Gabe wouldn’t allow any harm to come to her. And a sneaking feeling told Jack that Reaper wasn’t too interested in killing them anymore. It would be suicide to start anything in an occupied base. 

Jack’s mind wandered as he did the same. Many on the base were working to repair some of the sections that had suffered from disrepair. Jack watched the young idealistic people with reservations. He wondered how Winston had connected this many people. Even with all the vitriol spouted in the media about corruption in Overwatch, there were still people who believed in the cause. 

Jack found himself at the gun range. He was relieved to find it empty, Hanzo and Jesse were nowhere in sight. The gun rack on the side of the room was nice. He stood before it for a couple minutes trying to decide which to choose. The ever-stubborn man he was, Jack went with a pulse rifle. It was lighter than his own, which felt strange in his arms. He walked to a stall and put on ear protection. As he was lining up his shot, movement caught his attention. Jack glanced to his left and saw Reaper leaning casually against the doorway. 

“Don’t mind me,” Reaper said after Jack slid back a side of his ear protection. Jack growled and turned away. The targets began to move and Jack took shots. His aim was still pretty good other than the initial couple misses because of the new gun. As he went to reload he noticed Reaper getting closer. 

“What do you want?” Jack snapped, not looking away from his gun. Reaper didn’t say anything. The reloading seemed jammed, and Jack furiously inspected it for the issue but Reaper took it out of his hand. 

“I’m not sure what I want but I’m pretty intrigued by all this,” Reaper murmured. Jack watched his fingers move along the shaft of the gun. No, they were Gabe’s fingers. “This is the first time I haven’t wanted to just kill.” As bizarre as that sounded, Jack believed that was the truth. He held the gun back out for Jack. Jack took it and saw where the problem had been. 

“In that case,” Jack brought the gun into position by his shoulder. “Why don’t you just leave. Let Gabe be free.” Reaper let out a low sigh. He reached out and adjusted Jack’s aim slightly.

“I think I’ll stay around a bit longer, Jack,” Reaper said with a bright smile that made Jack’s heart hurt. Reaper stuck his hands in his pocket and left. Jack swore under his breath. There was no way he could let him wander the base unattended. As he walked toward the door he silently wished for Gabe’s return.

 

Then

 

“Hurry up, babe!” Gabe’s voice shouted from outside the bathroom, pounding on the door. Jack tensed at the nickname. He wasn’t a fan and Gabe knew it. He only used it when he wanted to get under Jack’s skin. 

“Ana, you know I can’t help you much right now,” Jack whispered into his phone, flushing the toilet to cover his talking. “Tell them to reschedule if you don’t feel comfortable doing the tour.” Ana had called him unusually panicked about a televised interview and tour of one of the Watchpoint bases. Jack had cleared his plate before the vacation but Ana had begrudgingly agreed to fill in for him. As his second-in-command it wasn’t unheard of for her to be in the press. 

“Don’t patronize me, Jack,” Ana snapped. It was rare for her to be worked up about anything, let alone talk back to him. Any other time, Jack would be willing to sit and talk this out with her but they were already running late for a dinner reservation. 

“Jack!” Gabe was knocking hard again.

“Jesus, Gabe, give a minute, alright?” Jack shouted. For a moment there was no reply before he heard Gabe laugh as he walked away. Ana groaned on the other end. 

“I’m sorry for calling, was a mistake,”

“It’s very easy, just show them around the base, tell them some good stories,” Jack said as he stood from the toilet lid. “The producers will give you all the cues you need. Just breathe, Ana. I have you go. Love you.” Jack ended the call. He opened the door, still looking down at his phone. His hand and phone collided with Gabe’s chest before the rest of him did. Jack let out a startled noise and Gabe steadied him with a hold on his shoulders. 

“Was that work?” Gabe asked lightly. Jack only nodded. 

“Ana needed a little support.” Gabe lifted an eyebrow in surprise but Jack waved him off. “Sorry for the wait, we should head out.” Jack moved to walk toward the exit but Gabe held him still. He began to lean in for a kiss but Jack tried to pull away. “Gabe, we will be late.” Gabe shrugged and watched after him forlornly. 

“We’re already together, why do we have to go out,” Gabe pouted. Jack chuckled. Only Gabriel Reyes would complain about being on a vacation. 

“I want to see the city at night,” Jack said. Gabe saw his face and brightened into a smile. 

“You’re right,” Gabe murmured. A guilty part of Jack wanted to show him off. 

Gabe had swapped his military fatigues for dark denim jeans and his hoodie was now replaced by a thin button up shirt not quite done up to the neck. Jack loved the way Gabe looked any given day but to see him in nice, non-military clothing was a change Jack appreciated. When they stepped out of the cottage, Gabe picked up on Jack eying him and winked. The ride they had requested was waiting for them. As they walked, Jack caught sight of the mother of the family who had interrupted them earlier that day. She was laying out on a blanket in the grass before the cottage they had rented. It looked like she had been reading a book but stared at them as they walked. Gabe was pointedly looking away while Jack gave a weak wave of his hand. Relief filled him when she returned it before going back to her book. 

Gabe and Jack settled into the back seat. They both took their own window but Jack glanced toward Gabe. He wanted to apologize for his brusqueness earlier. Gabe didn't look too bothered though, his eyes were gazing out the window as the car began to move. 

“Gabe,” Jack whispered. 

“Hmm what?” He didn't look away from his window. Jack sighed audibly and Gabe began to turn. Jack leaned in with a kiss that Gabe met with a smile. As they kissed, Jack felt Gabe’s hand on his thigh, moving slowly closer to his groin. The kiss was getting more intense, Jack couldn't keep his hands off him. He figured being free of responsibility had been liberating for them both. When Gabe’s hand cupped him firmly over his pants Jack moaned without control and froze. Gabe’s eyes were mischievously lit. 

“No, not now,” Jack said dejectedly. He moved away, fidgeting uncomfortably. The driver was a humanoid omnic with their eyes remaining forward. Jack covered his hot face with embarrassment. He was a grown man, he shouldn't let Gabe have this effect on him. But at the same time, Jack was happy they still excited each other in such a way. That was the latent gift of a semi-long-distance relationship. Every hour they spent together was precious as well as fleeting and they intended to enjoy it as much as possible. 

Neither touched the rest of the ride. 

Ilios was gorgeous at night, like Jack had hoped. The alabaster stucco walls of the buildings seemed to glow orange with the light of the setting sun. The streets were busy with tourists and city inhabitants. Despite the crowds, Jack never felt uncomfortable. He and Gabe walked along the narrow streets, arms brushing against each other. Gabe teased Jack about being lost as they struggled to find the restaurant. By the time they arrived they were more than half an hour late. 

“So,” Gabe began, a smug expression on his face. “Where to now, Commander?” Jack scowled at him. They had found a nice, calmer courtyard where they now stood. Gabe had both his hands casually in his pockets and looked out over the people passing through the courtyard. Without any facial hair, Gabe was a vision. He was always striking but something about the lack of hair made him seem like a different person. Jack knew that was ridiculous. Gabe just made him unbelievably horny. 

“What are you in the mood for?” Jack asked, taking a seat on a vacant bench.

“You,” Gabe said with a grin. 

“Gabe,” Jack sighed, though he could hardly contain his own abashed smile. “Be serious.” 

“I'm always serious, Jack. Just pretty hungry now is all. Quick works.” Jack frowned. He had wanted to go to a sit down restaurant, especially with them both dressed nicely. Be it fate or Jack realizing his own hunger, savory and delicious smells filled his nose. He stood and headed in the direction, with Gabe following behind him. Jack followed the smell but also toward the growing sounds of people eating. As they rounded a corner, Jack and Gabe saw the small hole-in-the-wall. He glanced back to Gabe with an incline of his head. Gabe nodded with a smile. 

Their tall, well-built bodies drew attention as they walked into the place. The restaurant was crowded with tight tables and many people. Jack and Gabe made their way to the back for a table. A male server approached them and offered menus when they were both seated. They were tucked in a corner with their chairs close to each other. Gabe chuckled lightly as he struggled for the space to spread his arms to open his menu. Jack tried his best to move his chair away but wasn’t  successful. 

“Let’s just share,” Gabe suggested, opening the menu flat on the table. 

They were so close Jack could feel his light breath on his neck. Gabe smelled faintly of soap and cologne. The scents were subtle but made Jack’s heart pump hard. He could hardly focus on the words on the menu because of thoughts of getting back to the cottage filled his head. How much he would love to tear off Gabe’s shirt and hold him close. The curtain would definitely be shut this time.  

“Jack.” Gabe’s voice stirred Jack out of his thoughts.

“What?” 

“Are you okay?” Gabe was peering at him in concern. “Your face is really red. More than normal.” Jack groaned and looked away immediately.

“Shut up,” Jack snapped. Gabe didn’t say anything but Jack was sure he was probably smiling. 

Despite the crowded place, the dinner was really good. Authentic Greek food in Greece could not be topped. The restaurant began to clear out as Jack and Gabe enjoyed their meal. They got caught up on anything and everything they had wanted to tell each other in the past couple months. Gabe was welcoming to Jack’s concerns and complaints about command. Jack had been hesitant to discuss it, still feeling a touch of guilt. But Gabe convinced him, with a hand on his shoulder, that he was over it. Jack knew Gabe well enough that there was more to it but he was willing to move past it. 

Jack wasn’t one to drink too often but the wine they had partaken in was pretty good. It wasn’t too bitter for him and was leaving a pleasant buzz on his mind. They left the restaurant, arms linked. 

“You were such a kiss-ass in the SEP,” Gabe murmured as they walked. “All those yes sirs, no sirs.” 

“Gabe, that’s what I was supposed to say. Did you want me to give you the middle finger every day?”

“Well, you could have rebelled at least a bit. So boring.” Gabe was definitely buzzed.  They had been walking down an empty narrow path. Jack felt irritation at the jab at his mundanity. “Such a boy scout.” That was the final straw. He yanked Gabe’s arm, bringing him in closer. Jack was ready to kiss him when movement on his peripheral caught his attention. He glanced to see three men clad completely in black starting down the alley toward them. Gabe stepped away from him, the goofy grin off his face. Jack checked the other side and three more men were closing in. They were moving slowly but obviously blocking any way out of the alley. Jack could slap himself, he had forgotten any weapons. Jack faced a side while Gabe did the other, their backs pressed against each other’s. He sighed, all he had wanted was a simple vacation with Gabe. That was too much to ask?

“Quite the catch,” one of the men spoke up. His voice had a long southern drawl to it. “We were hoping for just Reyes. Weren’t expecting Strike-Commander Morrison.” Jack narrowed his eyes, trying to quiet his mind and focus. They matched the description of the attackers Jesse had told him about. 

“Who are you?” Jack asked firmly. He wasn’t expecting an answer but was hoping to buy for time. He felt Gabe slipping something into the back of his belt. A gun? Could always count on Gabe to be ready for a fight. Jack told himself to ask him where he had kept it later. 

“Not of importance who we are. We’re just here to end the both of you.” Jack rolled his eyes. Yet another delay for intimate time with Gabe. Hell, maybe fighting for their lives counted as intimate for them. “Now just keep still and make this less painful for everyone involved.” 

Gabe had his small pistol out and shot one of the assailants in the leg. He fell to the ground with a yell and everything went crazy. Jack dodged the incoming fire and rushed them. He slammed his elbow into the gut of the man who had been speaking. The man doubled over from the attack and Jack gripped his head, pushing it into his up-swinging knee. He crumpled to the ground as Jack pulled out the gun Gabe had given him. It was small, holding only 6 rounds. It wasn’t his goal to kill but to harm or down them. 

As Jack ducked the swing of a man’s arm he spared a glance back to Gabe. He was handling himself fine in the scrap. Though he didn’t seem to be holding back with his punches as much as Jack was. Revenge for before was Jack’s reasoning for Gabe’s aggression. Someone got a hold of one of Jack’s arms. As the man moved fast to break it, Jack kicked him off balance. When he landed on the ground, Jack brought his foot down hard over the man’s face, breaking his nose with a crunch. 

“Jack!” Gabe cried out behind him. Jack spun, gun ready. Two men had hold on Gabe while the third was aiming his gun at him. Hesitation dissipated and Jack let off two shots, hitting the one with the gun in the head and one of the other men in the shoulder. He sprinted the short distance to punch the other off Gabe. They were soon on the ground with Jack over him, his fists coming down hard on his face. His hands were coming away bloodier and bloodier. It was Gabe who pulled him off the unconscious man. Jack’s heart was pounding so fast his chest seemed to hurt. He was eyeing the bloodied man and the one he had killed on the ground. 

This wasn’t the first time Jack had killed a person but the first time in a long time. The Crisis had been against omnics. Since they weren’t organic, that made it easier for Jack to kill them. Staring at the men below him now took the breath out of him. His hands were shaking so much he dropped the gun. Gabe knelt and picked it up. He then gripped Jack by the shoulders to steady him. 

“Jack,” Gabe’s voice sounded distant. 

He was a soldier. Killing was unavoidable. But that didn’t make it any easier. The one solace of the Crisis had been that the omnics he killed didn’t have families to go back to. They were infected machines joined to the malicious hive mind. These men may have children, partners, lovers to return to. His eyes burned and his throat was tight. 

“Jack!” Gabe focused his mind. 

“We need to get out of here,” Jack croaked. Gabe’s expression was wary and concerned but he immediately complied. Because of the blood they weren’t able to easily get back to their cottage. Gabe was visibly the least affected by the fight so he went into book a room for the night for the two of them. Jack was still in a state of shock when they entered the room. It was respectable but nothing fancy. Gabe locked the door behind them and set the keys down. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” he said softly to Jack. He gently guided Jack toward the small bathroom and sat him on the edge of the tub. Jack was staring blankly forward, mind racing. “Lift your head,” Gabe ordered. Jack followed the command wordlessly. Gabe was staring down into his eyes before he lowered down to Jack’s level. He had a warm towel in his hand and wiped at some of the dried blood on Jack’s face.  Gabe’s touch was gentle, like Jack could crumple from any force. He unbuttoned Jack’s shirt and pushed it off. His hands moved across Jack’s unscarred stomach before wrapping his arms around him. Jack looked down at him in surprise.

“Gabe?” He didn't reply immediately, simply holding onto Jack tightly. 

“Thank you for saving me,” Gabe said softly, still not looking up to meet Jack’s eyes. He heard some frustration in Gabe’s voice. At himself or Jack, he couldn't be sure. 

“Of course,” Jack said back. Gabe finally looked up at him with red eyes. 

“I'm sorry that happened. That you had to-” 

“It's my duty,” Jack cut him off. His mind had cleared; seeing Gabe’s guilty expression was enough to focus him. “I would do anything to protect you.” It was true. Jack was pretty sure he’d give his life for him. 

“And I, you,” Gabe breathed, pressing his forehead to Jack’s. He took a deep breath before letting out a humorless laugh. “This is crazy. All we wanted was a break from all that.” Jack brought his hands up to cradle Gabe’s face. As they held each other, Jack tried his best to push the thoughts of the dead man out of his mind. When they separated their eyes held each other’s. Jack stood and said he needed to wash up. 

“Okay, do you need-”

“Alone,” Jack said gently. Gabe got to his feet and nodded. There was something else behind his concerned eyes Jack could tell. 

After Gabe closed the door behind him Jack released a heavy sigh and loosened his strong posture. Under the hot water of the shower, Jack did his best to rub the blood out from beneath his nails. He stayed in until the water ran cold. Jack did not notice, the red the only thing focusing him. As he stepped out of the shower he thought of Gabe. How worried he had looked and how tightly he had held him. He hardly dried himself before walking out into the room naked. 

Gabe was lying on the bed, still in his button up and jeans. He had been flipping through channels when Jack entered. At the sight of Jack’s naked body, Gabe opened his mouth to speak. Jack climbed on the bed and over Gabe. Gabe’s lips were fiery hot compared to Jack’s chilly ones. 

“You’re freezing,” Gabe said, his hand on Jack’s cheek. Jack’s hand moved down toward Gabe’s pants and he began to undo the button. “Jack, wait.” Anger flashed through him.

“I thought you wanted this,” Jack said, voice low. He needed Gabe, needed him to be as physically close to him as possible. Gabe gripped Jack’s hand to stop him. 

“I do,” Gabe’s voice sounded strangled with restraint. “But, let me.” 

His touch made made Jack gasp. As he stroked, Jack's body stiffened and his breath caught. He moved to kiss Gabe but he pulled out of reach, his face watching Jack’s reaction in rapt interest. Sometimes, Jack hated being under scrutiny like this but now was not the time. Jack was balanced on one hand against the mattress as he undid the buttons of Gabe’s shirt. Gabe gripped him tight, his thumb rubbing the head. He groaned in pleasure and let his forehead fall against Gabe’s chest. It was one thing to do it alone but by Gabe was an entirely different experience. 

“Lay down,” Gabe suggested. Jack fell onto his back and looked at Gabe. He was standing on his knees with a smile on his face. It wasn’t the lustful, hungry expression from earlier but something deeper. Love. He pulled off his shirt and then jeans. Lowering himself to Jack’s midsection, Gabe kissed Jack’s belly button. He took Jack into his mouth. Jack didn’t know if he should close his eyes or keep looking up at the ceiling. As Gabe bobbed his head, his fingers moved further down. The delicate massaging and Gabe’s talented tongue made Jack’s hips moves without command. Each time he hit the back of Gabe’s throat he felt closer and closer to coming.

“Jack,” Gabe’s deep voice spoke. Jack put his weight onto a bent arm and looked down at him. At this angle, with Jack’s dick in hand, Jack could almost laugh at him. Gabe’s expression looked sad. “We don’t have any lu-”

“Check my back pocket,” Jack blurted, his face getting even redder. Gabe tilted his head in mock surprise before taking Jack into his mouth again, not breaking eye contact. Jack had to hold tight onto self control. Gabe winked at him and hopped off the bed, walking toward the bathroom where Jack’s pants were. Jack collapsed back on the bed. When Gabe returned he kissed Jack for a long time. 

“Do you want to do this?” 

“Gabe, do you even have to ask?” Jack was getting desperate now and could see it in Gabe’s eyes too. 

“I’m a gentleman, Jack, you hurt my honor.” Gabe was joking and looked down at him with a smirk. Jack groaned because Gabe was massaging him again, this time with the lubricant. “Ah, you like this?”

“Stop teasing me, Gabe,” Jack demanded. Gabe chuckled but spread Jack’s legs as he eased in. They both sighed, like a wave of relief passing over them. Jack could easily push the violence of the past out of his mind with the help of Gabe. They moved together, their lips moving across each other’s. Jack couldn’t stop thinking about how close he wanted Gabe to him. They flipped and Jack gazed down at Gabe’s red face. Strands of dark hair were wet from his exertion and against his forehead. Jack slowed down and watched Gabe bite his lower lip. 

The faint lines on his face made Jack smile. They had been together for years now. Jack had seen Gabe through his youthful angst and into the proud man he had become. When he was younger, Jack had always hoped to find someone he would feel comfortable pledging his life to. His sisters had always teased him about his traditional thinking. But Jack didn’t regret it. The man with him now, inside him now, was the one who had changed his life. 

“I love you,” Jack said, barely more than a whisper. Gabe’s eyebrows furrowed quizzically. It wasn’t often that Jack said those words. To him, the words were unnecessary when actions showed his adoration. But in that moment, Jack needed to say it, he needed Gabe to know. Gabe pulled him in close. 

“I love you, too,” Gabe breathed before kissing him deeply.

Some time later, Jack put his shirt and boxers back on. As Gabe was washing up in the bathroom Jack rested with his back on the bed. Despite the interruptions, Jack was still happy they had taken the time to spend together. Jack didn’t know what the future held for them but he hoped the next vacation would be just a bit less exciting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry about the delay on this chapter. Mass Effect came out and I played a fuck ton of that...played a fuck ton more of Overwatch. Let's just say it was a very productive spring break. And time for classes to start again, so that means it's time to write again. Anywho, thanks for reading. (Also, thank you Samky for your lovely comments. Ya keep me goin' )


	11. Chapter 11

Now

 

Reaper was unsure. Just the wariness of that was enough to shake him to the core. He was unsure of what to think, how to feel, or what to do. Being back on an Overwatch base was jarring. Reaper was certain these lingering senses of unease were Gabe’s doing. He was wracked with guilt and it was tampering with Reaper’s own emotions. It was irritating. Almost as irritating as watching the people of Overwatch interact. 

Before, he wouldn't hesitate to kill any of them but for an unknown reason that no longer held interest for him. That didn't mean he was not angry at the sight of them, simply that the rage no longer drove him. 

Jack had taken him out to the training pitch to watch over the new recruits. Reaper didn't say anything but only observed the bright eyed youths with mild interest. Jack had his arms crossed and a frown on his face, his resting expression nowadays it seemed. The recruits were sparring. Reaper looked over their hesitant punches and weak kicks and scoffed. At Talon he had helped train some when he first arrived. Where Gabe was not much of a teacher, Reaper loved the respect and devotion. These kids had to be broken before they could learn anything. They were too soft, too weak willed. He glanced to Jack and knew he was reaching the same conclusion. Jack noticed him looking and grumbled before turning away. It was obvious to Reaper how Jack was struggling with this. He cared for Gabe and tolerated Reaper. Surprisingly, Reaper didn't want to torment him. The outright hatred Jack held for him had faded over the days to something resembling acceptance. 

“Break for five minutes,” Jack said, his tone flat. His hands were on his hips and was looking down on the recruits with a sour expression. The young people dispersed, talking amongst themselves. Many eyed Reaper warily. He wasn’t wearing his mask, in truth, he didn’t know where it was. 

“They don’t make ‘em like they used to,” Reaper observed, gesturing toward the recruits. Jack narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Don’t do that,” 

“Do what?” Jack’s jaw was set firm, his eyes dark. If looks could kill.

“Use his memories like that. You aren’t him.” Jack turned to walk away and Reaper frowned after him. Why did he feel the need to apologize? It wasn’t in his nature to seek the approval of others. But Jack’s scowls and frowns and looks of disappointment hit him hard. Jack was right, he wasn't Gabe. It was pointless to play at it. 

“So how's it feel?” Reaper asked, trailing after Jack. He didn't even look back at him. They were walking toward the edge of the pitch, which came up against a railing. Beyond it was the cliff and the crystal blue water below. 

“How does what feel?” Jack leaned against the railing, on his elbows as he took in the sea. Reaper rested against it as well, a good distance of space between them. 

“Being Soldier: 76.” Reaper glanced at him. Jack's face remained unreadable. “Being able to kill and make your own rules without laws holding you back. It's obvious you like it.” Reaper was needling. He felt Jack’s eyes on him but didn't turn. Reaper was focused on the recruits in the distance. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Jack’s gravelly voice was incredulous. Reaper had to resist the smile. “You did this to me! Made me have to be him.” Reaper lifted an eyebrow, he hadn’t thought of it that way. 

“I didn't make you  _ have  _ to do anything. You chose to be 76. Could have gone into hiding. That's what Gabe would have thought. Would have wanted. Not to see you out there killing people every night.” Jack roared and gripped Reaper by the collar of his shirt, pulling him in close to his face. Reaper noticed the fury in his eyes. Interesting. 

“Shut your mouth. Don't talk about him. You don't know what he wants,” Jack snarled. Reaper had to laugh at that. 

“If anyone knows what Gabe wants it’s me. I'm in his head, babe.” Reaper tapped his temple at that. This was all harmless in his eyes. If he couldn't physically hurt Jack, he could at least wreak some emotional havoc. A growing part of him wanted to stop. Seeing the pain on Jack’s face stirred something deep inside. Reaper pushed it aside. 

“I don't,” Jack said weakly, releasing Reaper’s shirt. “I don't like the killing.” 

“Are you done with 76, then? Now that you're back here?” 

“Why do you even care?” Jack asked, resuming his position looking over the water beyond. Reaper couldn't answer that question easily. 

“Are you Jack Morrison again? Or just the killer Soldier: 76?” Jack scoffed. 

“You don't get to lecture me about killing. You're literally called Reaper.” He had to smile. That held Jack’s gaze for a moment. 

“That's fair. But I'm not lecturing, Jack. Just curious,” 

“Why?” Reaper had to think for a moment. 

“Gabe thought about you all the time, all his memories of you constantly spinning around my head. It was pretty infuriating at first. But then it began to feel like a knew you. Or a memory of you at least.” Reaper met Jack’s eyes before quickly looking away. “That's why when it started hitting the news that there was this vigilante. This Soldier: 76. I was confused. Gabe instantly knew it was you so I knew. But that seemed so unlike the Jack I had memories of. This nearly infallible person in Gabe’s mind.” Jack snorted disbelief. 

“There’s no way Gabe thought I was perfect. He made that pretty clear toward the end.” Jack was standing straight now, his eyes downcast. 

“I tried to understand why this honorable man would be committing such violence. But I realized it wasn't indiscriminate. There was a purpose, however idealistic as it was,” Reaper murmured. Jack rolled his eyes. 

“Well, next time I go after gangs and mercenaries I'll be sure to ask you which ones are the right ones.” Reaper chuckled in spite of himself. “The answer to the question you're trying to as is: people change. I couldn't continue being Jack Morrison. He was tossed aside with Overwatch. I had to carry on their work somehow. Behind the mask was the best way I could think of.” 

Reaper regarded him with a newfound interest. Gabe was stirring within him but Reaper wasn't ready to be done with his time with Jack. Despite being rough around the edges and beyond prickly, Jack was interesting. Maybe in his attempts to be unlikable, he became likable. 

Jack seemed to suddenly remember what he had been doing only minutes before. He clapped his hands and walked back toward the recruits. 

“Form up,” Jack shouted as he neared them. They rushed to line up in what they thought was the best formation. Reaper scoffed at them from behind Jack. Nervous eyes flocked to him and Jack scowled at him. “We are going to go over some basic forms of disarming. R, get over here, you’re going to be my assistant.” R? Reaper considered it. Maybe going around being called Reaper was a good way to put a target on his back. 

Reaper sidled up beside him, unsure of what to expect. When he saw the hint of a smile on Jack’s face he groaned. This was definitely going to hurt. 

Afterward, as Reaper stumbled away, bruises already beginning to form he heard the sound of clapping and laughter. His eyes found Sombra taking him in. 

“That was great,” she sang. 

“Enjoy watching me get the crap beat out of me?” Reaper rumbled. 

“Sometimes, and especially when it’s Jack,”

“Jack? You two already that close?” Reaper groaned. He wasn’t supposed to feel pain. This was strange. 

“Jealous?” Sombra winked before waving briefly at Jack. He smiled back at her but when Reaper glanced over the smile vanished. “It’s going to be near impossible for him to like you. Possessing his boyfriend’s body and all.” Reaper frowned.

“I’m assuming you came here for more than just shitting on me,” Reaper growled. Sombra laughed. 

“Yeah,” Sombra began, taking a step closer to him. “It’s Talon business.” Her voice had dropped an octave with seriousness. Reaper straightened, his face carved into an expression of frustration. He had naively slipped into the false safety of ignorance about Talon. There was no way they would leave them be, especially with the information Sombra had taken. 

“What’s going on?” 

“They’re definitely mobilizing for something,” Sombra murmured, bringing up her holo screen out of the palm of her hand. Screens of security footage of Talon bases emerged. He looked at her with an eyebrow arched. 

“Keep your friends close and your enemies closer,” she said with a shrug.

“Enemy?” 

“Talon was not my endgame,” Sombra said before tapping buttons and the screen changed. 

Reaper made out dossiers outlining a potential assault on various derelict Overwatch bases. From the information provided, Reaper figured they thought he and Sombra had been kidnapped, not willingly left. And, thankfully, they had not narrowed in on Gibraltar as the target. Reaper’s brows furrowed. Why did he care? Why was he concerned for their safety? He looked up and briefly met eyes with Jack. 

“What is your plan?” Reaper asked Sombra. She folded her arms, making the screen disappear. 

“I’m thinking we tell them,” she sighed. “Or, get the hell out of here while we still can. And just tell Talon we fought our way out.” 

Self-preservation blossomed within his thoughts but Reaper was open to Gabe’s opinion. Unsurprisingly, he felt telling them was a good idea. He was irritated with himself. He was getting soft. Jack had glanced in their direction and Reaper gestured for him to come over. It was time to fill him in on the truth.

 

~~

 

“Why are we supposed to believe anything he says?” Jesse shouted. He was uncharacteristically animated. 

“Won’t you give it a goddamn rest, Jesse?” Jack snapped. The control room erupted with cries from all directions. Reaper was standing on the outskirts of the room, his back leisurely resting against the wall. From this vantage point, he could survey the room full of Overwatch veterans. It was a colorful collection of people. Jesse stood beside Hanzo with a scowl on his face; while Hanzo’s face was notably blank. Genji and Ana were seated in metal chairs, watching Jesse yell. Reinhardt towered above everyone, his hand on his hip and the other pointed accusatorily toward Jack. Lena was practically hopping up and down to get their attention, but she was shorter than both of them by a mile. Angela was speaking with Torbjorn and Winston with a serious expression. Finally, Sombra and Jack stood at the table with the Overwatch symbol on it. Sombra had shared her information and it was slowly revolving translucently over the table. 

“Can’t everyone just shut up?!” Jack yelled. His voice demanded respect and everyone quieted instantly. Reaper smiled. “I understand where everyone is coming from here. Trust goes both ways. We allowed them both here, and they are paying their dues.” Jesse looked like he wanted to say something but Hanzo put a hand on his shoulder and he sighed. 

“I agree, Jack,” Ana’s calm voice said. “But how can we be sure of this information?” Sombra crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything. 

“She makes a good point,” Reinhardt said. Others began to nod. Jack glanced in Reaper’s direction, though not for any sort of support. 

“I was thinking the same, that’s why I was considering we send out small groups to scout out these locations they are at. To confirm the truthfulness of this information,” Jack said. He looked to Winston and quickly added, “If you think that’s best, Winston.” Reaper smirked. It was obvious Jack wasn’t used to someone else being in charge. It had been so long since he had last had a senior officer. 

“That’s not a bad idea, Jack,” Winston said, adjusting his glasses. “I wouldn’t feel comfortable sending any of the new recruits out on this.” Jack nodded.

“I was volunteering to go myself, and maybe some of the others here,” Jack replied. Some began to nod in agreement. 

“What about him?” Jesse asked, pointing at Reaper. Other eyes settled on him. 

“He’ll come with me,” Jack answered quickly. “I don’t feel comfortable leaving him here alone without me.” Reaper winked at him with a crooked smile and Jack slowly shook his head before turning away. “If you all have anymore questions about Talon and their methods ask Sombra and…” Jack couldn't finish and simply gestured toward Reaper. Ana and Reinhardt walked toward Sombra. Reaper watched the crowd and his eyes settled on Hanzo. His face was mostly healed with just a few faint bruises. Reaper was accustomed to inflicting damage, he was rarely around for the aftermath. Gabe felt remorse and guilt while Reaper felt little. The archer knew what he had signed up for. Going onto Talon territory meant he understood the risk. The archer and cowboy were talking now, both with smiles. Reaper was amused how fast Jesse could transition from anger to happiness. Jesse looked to be telling a joke rather animatedly. Hanzo had a pained smile on his face. 

Reaper walked up to stand next to Sombra. He had his hands in his pockets and forced a neutral expression. Genji approached Sombra. Reaper recalled the last time either had interacted had been in that snowy forest. That seemed so long ago. Genji began complimenting Sombra on her hacking skills when Reaper felt a soft touch on his shoulder. He turned to see Jack at his side. 

“Come with me,” Jack ordered before walking away. Reaper followed after him with intrigue. They left the room and walked onto the helicopter pad. The sun beat down on them both. The place was fortunately empty of any people. The constant surroundings of people talking and socializing had been draining on Reaper. He looked to Jack’s face. The expression there was hard. He looked like he was thinking something over. 

“What's wrong?” Jack glanced at him and started pacing. So dramatic. “You can't be mad at me for in there. I didn't say anything. The anger was all on his end.” Jack looked confused. 

“Oh, Jesse. I know it's not your fault. This is about something else.” Reaper felt something in his chest buoy. It was the closest Jack came to approval. 

“Let's hear it then,” 

“Listen,” Jack ran a hand through his white hair, making it even messier. “I believe you and Sombra. About the information. It's just, uh…” He paused. Reaper was getting impatient. This hesitant Jack was not one he was too familiar with. Jack was usually forthright. Irritatingly so. “I would feel more comfortable having Gabe with me out there.” Jack looked to him, wary of Reaper’s reaction. The buoy instantly deflated. Reaper made a noise of consideration. 

“Oh,” Reaper said softly. Jack’s expression was strained. Before he could say anything back the silence between them was shattered by Hana. 

“76!” The young woman was sprinting in their direction from out of nowhere. Where the hell did she come from? “Where...were...you...last...night?” She panted heavily between each word. Her hands were on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Reaper wasn't sure he liked being interrupted by this kid. 

“What do you mean?” Jack asked, looking at her in concern. “Are you alright?” Hana held a finger up for a moment. 

“The Mario Kart competition, you said you'd be there,” Hana pouted, her hands on her hips now. Reaper watched realization pass over Jack’s face.  

“Oh, right. I'm sorry, Hana,” Jack said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I got...held up.” Reaper noticed how distinctly Jack didn't look at him. He could remember pretty clearly what Gabe and Jack had been doing the night before. Very graphically actually. If Reaper needed a spank bank it would definitely be in there. 

“You were with him, weren't you,” Hana spat in an accusatory tone. It wasn't often someone offered attitude toward him. 

“That doesn't matter, Hana. A bunch of the older Overwatch members are heading out on missions soon.” Jack had lowered his voice to grab her attention. It was working. “Talon is on the hunt, searching Watchpoints. I want you to stay safe. Be vigilant and ready to protect your fellow soldiers here, okay?” She wrinkled her nose as though to keep from laughing. 

“Don’t need to be so serious,” Hana chuckled. Reaper could see the pain on Jack’s face.

“This is not a game, Hana,”  he scolded. She huffed. 

“Life's a game, 76!” Jack pinched his nose and rolled his eyes.

“Just be careful while I'm gone,” Jack sighed. 

“You too,” Hana said, glancing furtively toward Reaper. “Watch your ass.” As Jack reddened, Reaper snorted. She may have been a pain in the ass but she had a good sense of humor, Reaper had to give her that. Jack watched after her with a slight shake of his head but Reaper saw the smile. 

“Well, we will head out in a couple hours,” Jack said. “I’ve got some things to take care of but think about my request.” His eyes were dark with seriousness and Reaper only nodded. His eyes followed Jack’s figure as he walked away. 

“He’s got a pretty nice ass. I’ll admit,” Sombra murmured. She had appeared at his side without him noticing. 

“Where are they sending you?” Reaper ignored her jest. 

“I’m going to China with Tracer. Should be interesting,” Sombra said. 

“He still hasn’t told me where we’re going. Doesn’t trust me completely,” Reaper sighed. He couldn’t blame Jack. Reaper wasn’t the most worthy of trust. Though, that didn’t mean he didn’t want it. Sombra left him to his own and he considered Jack’s request. 

It was strange he was even granting Jack’s ask. Why did he care? He was supposed to be the unfeeling enigma. Something that encouraged fear. Reaper could feel Gabe’s smugness. Maybe Jack was having a larger influence on him than he thought. As much as he hated to admit it, Reaper as feeling a waning strength in the hold he had on Gabe. He gave up control. Partly because he wanted to see Jack smile but mostly because holding Gabe at bay was exhausting. 

 

~~

 

Two hours later Gabe found himself late to the hanger. Jack was in black, like him. He was facing away, staring out over the water. The deja vu was astounding. It could have been years before, back when they were young and Overwatch was only a fledgling strike team. 

“Hey,” Gabe said softly behind him, as not to startle. As Gabe neared him, he saw the faint smile form on his lips. 

“He actually agreed,” Jack said thoughtfully. He turned to see Gabe. “Nice hat.” Jack gestured toward the black cap on his head. Gabe chuckled. 

“Found it, couldn’t say no,”

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Jack stated. He had leaned in but stopped. 

“Everything okay?” Jack then laughed dryly. 

“Not even close, earlier it was Reaper. And now you’re you. Just bear with me, Gabe. I’m sorry,” Jack stepped away and ran a hand through his hair. Gabe felt nothing but shame and guilt. He nodded in understanding. Gabe couldn’t imagine what it was like for Jack. “Let’s get going though.” Jack had shifted back to his professional tone and Gabe straightened. 

They climbed into a transport. It was darker, sleeker; built for stealth. The pilot was a skinny man with acne scars. He stuttered at the sight of Jack. 

“W-welcome, Strike-Commander!” He blurted. Gabe look a seat behind the pilot and strapped in. Jack sat beside the pilot and waved off his comments.

“That title doesn’t belong to me anymore,” Jack said simply, his eyes looking back at Gabe. “Just call me...Jack.” He looked hesitant at that. Maybe the conversation with Reaper had made an impact on him. Gabe’s jaw tightened in frustration. Watching, helpless, as Reaper toyed with Jack was infuriating. But in hindsight, he would have likely asked those very questions. Not as aggressively perhaps but he had wanted the answers to that. 

“Where are we going?” Gabe asked after they were in the air. The light outside was quickly growing darker, better to conceal the aircraft. The pilot made a noise like he was about to speak but Jack looked back over his shoulder toward Gabe. 

“One of the small bases in Côte d’Ivoire,” Jack said. It was a harmless enough sentence but Gabe knew the weight it carried. That was one of the last places they had been together before Gabe’s mutiny. He didn't say anything back to Jack, unease creeping under his skin. 

Because of Reaper’s interjection into his life, Gabe had more or less been in stasis. As Jack went through the turmoil of surviving on his own and grappling with the loss of his love, Gabe was pushed down deep into himself. For him the shame of rebellion was still fresh in his mind. It wasn't that Jack didn't seem to not care anymore, but it was behind him. The pain securely in his past. Gabe wished he could be there with him. He wished for a lot of things. 

The Watchpoint was in even worse shape than Gibraltar had been. The tape marking the place abandoned and unsafe had been torn away by scavengers. Jack and Gabe stepped over the fallen metal fencing, careful not to make a sound. Jack had his heavy pulse rifle, though he had left his 76 jacket back at Gibraltar. His white hair stood out against the night and Gabe smiled at the sight. In spite of the circumstances, he was still happy to be with him. Jack picked up on his hesitation and glanced over his shoulder. He didn't have to say anything to tell Gabe to focus. They weren't in the relative safety of Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Talon was out there somewhere. 

They slowly approached the small base, eyeing the area for any movement. Gabe didn't expect to see Talon there. Reaper and Sombra may have been a couple of their top agents but the organization had more important matters to attend to. So he told himself. 

This base was a small one, more of a waypoint than anything. It had served as a recruiting station for western Africa as well as for some of the initial training. It also was a place where Jack and Gabe could meet under less public circumstances. Now it was a shell of its former self. 

“I'll search the back, you take care of the front,” Jack ordered. Gabe nodded firmly. He watched after Jack as he rounded the corner. Gabe had his gun at the ready as he stepped over debris and into the entrance. The place smelled of mildew and disuse. He illuminated the flashlight pinned to his chest. The light cut through the thick darkness and Gabe was saddened why what he saw. 

Empty tables and desks, everything worth anything gone. Being away from Gibraltar Gabe was reminded by what had happened to Overwatch. The dismantlement of the organization had been swift and decisive. At the time, Gabe couldn't give two shits. He was too mad, too furious with Jack to see the bigger picture. He shook his head at himself and moved through the rooms silently. Gabe was nearly done when he heard a man cry out. It didn't sound like Jack’s voice but Gabe was sprinting toward the sound without hesitation. He rushed out a door to the abandoned training pitch. A man was on the ground with Jack standing over him.

“Jack,” Gabe said softly as he neared them. Jack turned and Gabe saw a thin trail of blood coming from Jack’s nose. “Are you okay?” The concern in his voice was obvious and Jack chuckled. He wiped the blood away. 

“I'm fine, Gabe. I've been doing this for a while,” Jack said easily as he passed Gabe. 

“I know, but,” Gabe wasn't sure how to finish the sentence. Jack glanced back at him, waiting. “I care.” Jack sighed and stopped. 

“I understand that being back here is tough for you. But, you've apologized.” Jack rested his pulse rifle against a shoulder. His eyes were focused on Gabe’s and he was struck by how much Jack had changed. Even though Gabe was older, Jack had taken up the mantle of maturity. His face was tired in the faint light of the flashlight, though his body was hard and ready for a fight. “I accepted your apology. For this to continue you need to move on, Gabe. I can't live in the past anymore. Especially since you're with me again. I've done too much of that.” Gabe wasn't offended by the bluntness. He had to be told this. Jack was accommodating but watching Gabe struggle must have been painful for Jack. Gabe realized, Jack had already lived through this and didn't need to do it again. Gabe nodded solemnly. 

“You're right, it’s behind us.” Jack gave a faint smile. 

“Pretty sure he wasn't Talon,” Jack said thoughtfully, nudging the unconscious man with his boot. 

“Just unlucky. Jesus, Jack, did you have to hit him so hard?” In the dark, Gabe didn't have to clearly see Jack roll his eyes but he knew it was happening. 

“Was definitely a long shot for them to be here,” Jack said after they had started back toward the building. “Had to cover our bases.” Gabe snorted. “Pun not intended,” Jack quickly added. 

When Gabe was about to ask a question about Jack’s opinion on something, there was the sound of engines whirring behind them. Wordlessly, they found cover in the thick brush to the side of the building. Their bodies were close, touching lightly. Gabe was keenly aware of this and he could tell Jack was as well, considering how tense he was. He really wanted to kiss him then, push him to the ground and make passion love. Had he always been this much of a horn dog? And at his age… 

“Check the parameter,” a heavily accented voice said. Gabe's hands went cold. Why would Amelie be here? This was such an unimportant base. Obviously not where a resurgent Overwatch would gather. But a sharp memory was poking at the sides of his consciousness. It wasn't his own remembrance, but Reaper’s. Was he trying to help? Gabe couldn't waste the time questioning and let the memory in. 

Reaper and Amelie had been laying low after a mission one time. Without a viable Talon blacksite close enough, Reaper had led them to this abandoned Overwatch base. Gabe was amazed he hadn't recalled this immediately. But the more he thought of it, the less surprised he became. It had been before the run in with Soldier: 76 in Giza or before any knowledge of Jack’s existence. Gabe believed him dead, and therefore there was no point in trying to gain control from Reaper. 

Gabe could laugh at the irony. This site obviously had such an impact on Gabe that it had even influenced Reaper. 

Through the brush, Gabe and Jack watched Amelie approach the unconscious man on the ground. Gabe heard Jack suck in breath sharply with unease. Despite the heightened tension of the moment, Gabe was not too worried. They had an uphill battle waiting for them against Talon but he believed in Overwatch. And he was amazed he had ever stopped believing. 

 

Then

 

He felt like a child again. A child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. The impending scolding weighed heavily on him. Blackwatch’s work was gaining attention, which was bad for the nearly perfect image of Overwatch. Gabe felt little guilt. It wasn’t his fault Talon was growing bolder and required more obvious containment. He was protecting people, his soldiers were doing their duty. If the public didn’t want protection, Gabe was willing to turn away. Fighting against Talon was getting to be too much of a hassle. 

“We need to meet,” Jack had said the night before. He’d left a video message for Gabe. His face looked drawn and pissed when he spoke. Gabe understood why. The PR nightmare was an obvious strain on him and Gabe could see he was looking for a place to put the blame. Gabe was the easy scapegoat as the leader of Blackwatch. 

He felt sick thinking it but the same idea passed through him again. What right did Jack have to come after him for doing his job? Since their run-in with Talon in Greece, both had put the clandestine group on their radars. For Jack that meant the public appeals for sanity and morality. Gabe worked more in the dark, hunting down the sects of Talon when he could. But this task was proving more and more difficult. Talon was a growing beast, with its tendrils ever-expanding. Blackwatch had felt more than their fair share of Talon’s efforts. Other than their attack on Gabe, they had kidnapped Gerard Lacroix’s wife, Amelie. 

Gerard was one of Gabe’s best, a favorite agent of Jack’s as well. He had been orchestrating successful assaults against the shadow group.  Seemingly out of the blue, his wife was taken by Talon. Jack launched many search missions through Overwatch, keeping Gabe’s soldiers committed to their private war with Talon. When Amelie was found again, Gabe felt like he was able to breathe a sigh of relief. Gabe and Jack had been together when they heard the news of Gerard’s death. Amelie wasn’t seen after. 

“Sir, we’re coming in on approach,” the voice of the young pilot stirred Gabe out of his reverie. He grunted acknowledgment and stood. Gabe pulled at the edge of his sweatshirt. It was getting frayed. Jack had gotten him this one a couple years before. It was a piece of Jack he brought with him everywhere. His mouth screwed up in confusion about how he felt. Obviously, he loved Jack. More than he thought possible. But loving someone was never without its problems or fights. That wouldn’t be good, wouldn’t be authentic. And if two people could fight, it was definitely Jack and Gabe. 

As the aircraft settled down onto the tarmac, Gabe peered out the window. The base was small, one he had only been to once before. It almost felt uncomfortable, being on an Overwatch base. Clandestine and working under the surface was integral to his work with Blackwatch. To be so out in the open now felt wrong. He stepped down out of the plane and shielded his eyes from the harsh sun. As they grew more accustomed, the more he saw. Despite the slight size of the place, it was accommodating a lot of people. Many Overwatch agents in bright blue moved about, guiding bright-eyed recruits. The attitude here was so different than he maintained in Blackwatch. 

There, the recruits were thoroughly vetted. Many of the members were jaded, resistant to Overwatch command. Gabe hated that he was beginning to agree with some of their ideas, though Jack always remained on his mind. He moved out of the way of an incoming group of recruits. Some of them studied Gabe warily but most paid him little attention. After looking around, Gabe was sure Jack had not arrived yet. If he had, he would definitely be out waiting for Gabe. As he began to wonder how long it would be before Jack arrived, his question was answered by the whir of engines from above. Gabe turned and his gut tightened in anticipation. Usually, when they were about to meet, Gabe’s chest would be light and full excitement. But this time was different. 

The door to the transport lowered and Gabe’s throat tightened. Jack stood in the doorway. He wore Aviator sunglasses and a neutral toned outfit. Nearly everyone outside stopped to stare. It wasn’t often they saw their commander in person.  Gabe wasn’t in a rush to make his presence known but he took a step forward just as someone brushed past him. They were running toward Jack. 

“W-welcome to Côte d’Ivoire, Commander!” The person said loudly to Jack as he was moving down the ramp. “I run this base. I am Victoria Ryder.” 

Gabe watched Jack murmur something back but the commotion around was beginning to grow again. He knew he couldn’t hide forever. Gabe walked toward them, giving a poor excuse for a salute when Jack saw him. The lieutenant stiffened seeing him. She seemed to be star-struck. Be it any other time Gabe would shell out autographs just to make Jack uncomfortable. 

“Gabe,” Jack said shortly with a dip of his head.

“Jack, I-” Gabe began.

“Not now,” Jack cut him off with a frown. Gabe’s jaw tightened and he bit back a response. He hated that he couldn’t see Jack’s eyes behind the sunglasses. Jack’s eyes nearly always gave him away. The lieutenant cleared her throat uncomfortably. She obviously was not expecting to be in the middle of whatever Jack and Gabe had. 

“I have a couple of the rooms in the back of the base cleared for you, Commander,” Ryder stated. Gabe and Jack continued to stare at each other with scowls until Jack turned to her and nodded. 

“Thank you, Ryder,” Jack said with finality. She read between the lines and made herself scarce.

“So this is what you’re really like?” Gabe teased, noting Jack’s firm tone. Jack had no reaction to the jab other than to walk toward an entry to the base. As they walked inside, Gabe hurried to keep pace with him. Something worse must have happened since Jack left the message the night before for him to be in such a foul mood now. Jack led them into a room Gabe could only describe as a conference room. Gabe closed the door behind him and shifted to face Jack. He had the sunglasses pushed back into his hair and his arms crossed over his chest. His expression was tight. 

“I’m ready,” Gabe grumbled, finding a chair to sit in. “Let me hear it.” 

“The point of Blackwatch was to remain under the radar,” Jack said in a low voice. “That’s not possible with you launching full operations against Talon in clear view of the public.”

“Overwatch is held by constraints, your own words, Jack,” Gabe said, trying to keep his voice steady. “Talon fights dirty and the best way to go against that is by fighting the same way. I know you’re pissed, I get that, Jack. But, they're growing bolder each day, more and more attacks. Overwatch is for keeping the peace, and by extension, so is Blackwatch.” Gabe stood by his words. Jack sighed and sat as well. He pinched the spot between his eyebrows with his eyes shut in frustration. Gabe had been seeing him do more of that recently. 

“You’re right,” Jack breathed, pushing his hand back through his hair, looking defeated. “I’m not your enemy here. Hell, I’m not even sure who is. Bureaucracy? The UN Council is getting on my ass about the Blackwatch activities, even some whispers of corruption. It’s a huge amount of control they’ve given us but…”

“Keep us with one arm tied behind our back and want us to keep the world safe,” Gabe finished for him. Jack laughed without humor, leaning back into the chair. 

“I’m announcing a public task force against Talon next week. Overwatch will absorb the responsibility of taking it down. Have your people send the necessary information over soon.”

Gabe had mixed feelings. Initially, it was relief that filtered through him. The strain of tackling this monster of a problem in the virtual dark had been exhausting. But at the same time, his work was being taken away from him and put under Jack, yet again. The dull frustration of being stripped from command all those years before was rearing its head. Gabe tried to shake away the irritation, though it wasn’t easy.  

“Anything else?” Gabe asked, his tone more biting than he meant. Jack looked hurt for a moment before an uncomfortable expression spread. 

“There’s more actually,” Jack sighed. He pulled something from a pocket and plugged it into the table. The air before them lit with large holographic images. Gabe’s eyes narrowed as he read more. 

“What the hell is this?” Gabe straightened. Photos were also revolving in the air. Dead bodies being burned, people executed, others being tortured. What was most striking from the images were the Blackwatch emblems on the arms of the soldiers committing these atrocities. Gabe groaned and had to look away.

“You tell me, Gabe,” Jack said urgently. When Gabe looked to him he saw the fear in his eyes. “I know there’s no way you ordered any of this. What is going on?” Gabe’s lips were tight with disgust and anger. 

“There have been some internal issues at Blackwatch,” Gabe tried. He knew that was a pathetic attempt and he could see Jack felt the same. “I’ve been trying to deal with them in-house but I had no idea it had gotten this bad.” 

“What are you talking about?” Jack’s face was riddled with concern. Gabe didn’t like his tone and made it obvious with a scowl. 

“Assholes get big heads and bigger appetites for power, Jack,” Gabe said sternly. “Some are done being in the shadows.”

“That’s their job! What they signed up for!” 

“Do you think I haven’t told them that?!” Gabe snapped. Jack’s eyes widened at Gabe’s outburst but Gabe didn’t care. The stress of trying to get his thickheaded people in line was nearly too much, he didn’t need Jack’s judgment on top of that. “I’ve been working on trying to get them back to our side. But, honestly, Jack, you’re not making it easy for me.” Jack looked affronted at the comment but Gabe held up a hand. “I mean, you’re at the mercy of what the UN Council dictates. But many of my people joined Overwatch to save the world and get recognized for it. Not to be tucked away in the wings, so to speak.” Jack frowned and Gabe knew it wasn't his fault. But it was Jack, he could, and always would speak his mind to him. 

“Be that as it may,” Jack said with a sigh. “That doesn't excuse what they've been doing.” He looked away from Gabe then, killing the lights coming out of the table. He stood and Gabe watched him begin to pace. There was more he wasn't telling, Gabe figured.

“Jack,” Gabe breathed, standing as well. He reached out to take hold of Jack. With him still, Gabe was able to press his forehead against Jack’s. He listened to Jack’s breathing until it steadied. “Can we have a moment for us? No Overwatch or Blackwatch.” He watched Jack try to resist the smile. Thankfully, he gave up and the smile appeared. It was small, reserved. Gabe kissed him then. Gently, not sure how to bridge the small gap created by the tense words just moments before. Jack’s fingers worked their way into Gabe’s hair, touching his scalp the way he liked it. 

“I have something to tell you,” Jack’s voice was thick with what sounded like guilt. Gabe wasn't interested. He didn't want to hear, didn't want to get angry. With irritation and rage always seemingly a hair’s breadth away these days, Gabe did not want to ruin this moment. 

“Tell me later,” Gabe said into Jack’s neck. Jack’s jaw was scratchy with stubble, an interesting occurrence. Jack was always one to keep up with grooming. Gabe sensed that Jack wanted to resist and he was about to give in when Jack let out a sigh. It wasn't exasperation or frustration but of pleasure. Gabe had found the spot behind Jack’s ear that always wore him down. Jack leaned against the table and wrapped his arms around Gabe’s waist, pulling him flush against him. Gabe tried to push the thoughts of the bureaucratic nightmare Blackwatch and Overwatch away. But, like the insidious parasites they were, the feelings of unease and tension remained. 

Despite that, Gabe and Jack connected through touch and physical emotion, to make up for where words failed them. Gabe would have appreciated a bed rather than the table but they took what they could get. 

 

~~

 

“The number of casualties is rising as the rubble from the earthquake is sifted through and bodies are found,” the news anchor said. Gabe skipped the channel to the next. The weather channel; hopefully void of bad news from around the world. They found the Commander’s quarter after. Gabe was lying on the bed after his shower, the running water of Jack’s creating nice white noise. 

Gabe rolled onto his side and caught sight of Jack’s wallet on the bedside table. Jack had always been old school, using things from the past like a badge of honor. This wallet was one. A gift from his father after high school, the thing now looked like it was on its last legs. Gabe opened it delicately. Cards and identification were inside. Gabe laughed at the driver’s license. It looked recent. Jack’s hair was beginning its lightening, much to the horror of Jack. Gabe thought it looked good but knew how much Jack hated talking about it. In the photo, Jack seemed to be glaring the camera down. He was the Strike-Commander of Overwatch, that he needed a driver’s license was beyond ridiculous. Some laws endure, even through a global conflict between human and omnic. There was no cash in the wallet, unsurprisingly. The corner of a photograph gave Gabe pause. After a moment, he pulled it out and stared. 

It was him. 

Well, a much younger Gabe. One of his entry photos from the SEP. the edges of the photo were worn, as though it has been held many times. But the center, where his young face was, remained untarnished. He looked like a kid. Only 20. So sure of himself and his position in life. Gabe had to roll his eyes at the thought. He flipped the photo to see Jack’s messy scrawl. Gabriel Reyes was written on the back. Gabe pictured the countless nights apart. The missions. The unknown location of each other. He imagined Jack likely held this photo when he worried about Gabe. Maybe he was being too self-important, but that seemed like the sentimental Jack Morrison he had fallen in love with. 

“Gabe, did you bring any shaving cream?” Jack asked, stepping out of the bathroom. He was shaking his hair dry with a towel but stopped when he saw what Gabe was looking at. “Hey, that's my wallet!” 

“No shit,” Gabe teased. He set the wallet on the bed but held the photo up in plain view for Jack to see. “How long have you had this?” Jack’s face heated and he rushed across the room. Gabe let him take it from his fingers but pulled him down onto the bed with him. Jack settled in, head resting in the crook of Gabe’s armpit. He was looking down at the photo in fascination and with a small smile. Gabe only felt a small twinge of guilt toward his younger, non-graying haired, and smooth skinned self. 

“I have to think about that,” Jack murmured. Gabe ran his free hand through Jack’s wet hair. He slicked it back, messed it up, slicked it back again. Always so soft and fun to play with. “Back before I joined the SEP, I believe.” 

“Before we met? Ah, I should have known you liked me then. Way too much of a kiss ass to be an ordinary soldier,” Gabe said. Jack chuckled. 

“Don't be an ass. I was given it because you were going to be my senior officer. I showed up late to the SEP, missed the orientation. So I didn't know what you looked like.” 

Gabe remembered meeting Jack the first time. The SEP was brutal. The injections were rough enough but the extensive training was grueling. Not many remained through the entire course. Jack had looked like an easy mark to wash out soon after arrival. His wide eyes and easy going demeanor seemed too idealistic. 

Gabe had been in his small office when there was a light tap on his door. After allowing him, Jack stepped into the room with a slight way. Gabe remembered being struck by how big the smile was. He felt for him. That smile was sure to disappear soon. 

“I'm Jack Morrison,” he said. Jack carried a heavy duffel over one shoulder and a thick Manila envelope in the other. Gabe had been especially busy that day. Dealing with the needy new recruits as well as currying favor with the higher-ups. He didn't have the time nor interest in help this lost puppy. 

“Good for you,” Gabe snapped, looking back to his computer. 

“I arrived late, missed my bus yesterday,” Jack had said with a nervous laugh. “I'm new to the program. Are you Officer Reyes?” Gabe looked at him with more interest then. Too farmboy, Gabe remembered thinking. Maybe a bit of a boy scout. He had no idea how much Jack would change his life.

“You were actually kind of a dick at the SEP,” Jack said, bringing Gabe back. 

“Kind of? I was horrible to you. I'm surprised to stayed around. Even came to Overwatch,” Gabe admitted. Jack put the photo on the side table and looked into Gabe’s eyes. 

“Couldn't stay away. Something about that ridiculously angsty exterior,” 

“I was  _ not  _ angsty,” Gabe argued. Jack shrugged. Gabe set a hand on Jack’s cheek and drank in the sight of him for a long moment before speaking again. “To answer your question: yes, I brought shaving cream. We should really deal with this. But, the scruffy look does work for you.” Before Gabe could say more about it, Jack pulled away and was standing. He walked toward the bathroom and Gabe laughed after him before rummaging through his bag for the cream. Jack sat on the closed lid of the toilet, waiting. One of the little things Gabe liked was shaving away any excess facial hair Jack had. It was a quirk but Jack didn't question it. Gabe took a wet washcloth to Jack’s face and then lathered it with the cream. 

“What do you want to hear?” Gabe asked, reaching for the razor. He had asked in Spanish and watched Jack smile. 

“Tell me about your family.” Almost nothing warmed his heart more than hearing Jack speak Spanish. Too many nowadays, with instant translators, there was no need to learn other languages. But for Gabe, Jack had. 

“Okay,” Gabe said softly. He got close to Jack, his legs against Jack’s. Gabe gently took Jack’s head and tilted it up. Their eyes locked and Gabe began to speak. 

“My grandmother raised me. Not out of hassle or anything like that, it was simply what she had wanted to do. My parents worked and were thankful for my grandmother’s assistance. I sometimes think my mom may have felt guilty, like she felt she was supposed to be the one to raise me. But I didn't mind and neither did my grandmother. My mom was still my mom, nothing would change that but I understood she wasn't ready to do that. My grandmother was born in Mexico, had lived there most of her life. Once the U.S. made their borders open she crossed to explore the country that had been shut off to her,” Gabe said this as he began to shave away the stubble and cream from Jack’s face. 

“What did she think?” Gabe tapped him firmly on the nose. 

“No talking,” 

“Yes, sir,” Jack joked. 

“In Los Angeles, she met my grandfather. A marine named Rodrigo Reyes. They married. Had my father, Mateo. You'd be surprised, Jack, but I was an angel of a child.” Jack laughed, leaning away from the razor. Gabe let him take the moment. He was enjoying the sight. Half of Jack’s face was clear of cream, the other side still white. His mouth was wide with a smile as the laughter wore down.

“Every time you tell me, the less I believe it. I'm pretty sure you've been a little shit all your life,” Jack said. Gabe feigned insult by touching his chest. 

“Shut up and be still, you,” Gabe ordered. Jack complied by closing his eyes and leaning his head back. Gabe gently, lovingly brought the razor down his cheek. “Like I was saying, I was a good child. Sometimes. My grandmother was quick to bring down the hammer on poor behavior. Though my dad thought military service was respectable, it was my grandmother who instilled it into my mind to do it. She said I looked so like my grandfather that it would only be fitting I follow the same career as him. 

“My grandmother was a big fan of the telenovelas, which meant so was I. Couldn't avoid them if she had them on all the time. So you can thank them for my romantic skills.” Jack only snorted at that. “When I told her about my sexuality, she wasn't surprised. But only told me to treat the man I love well.” Gabe had finished the shaving and was wiping away the excess cream with the hand towel. Jack’s eyes had opened, the bright blue was piercing. “Have I?” Gabe had wanted it to sound like a joke but it came out embarrassingly genuine. Jack touched his smooth face and squeezed one of Gabe’s hands appreciatively. He stood so they were level with each other. 

“You have, Gabe,” Jack said softly before kissing him. He smelled of shaving cream and shampoo, both of which were Gabe’s. When they parted, Gabe was surprised by the sad expression Jack wore. Whatever was weighing on him was important enough to cut through this happy moment. Gabe rinsed his hands and walked back into the main room. 

“Okay,” Gabe said once Jack left the bathroom. “I'm ready to hear it. Whatever you need to tell me.” Jack nodded shortly and opened his bag. He dressed over his boxers. “Jack, it can't be that bad,” Gabe tried, noticing how Jack was avoiding his eyes. 

“The UN Council called me last week with an ultimatum,” Jack sighed. Gabe waited but crossed his arms, already anticipating what was coming. “I have to either dismantle Blackwatch or Overwatch gets shut down altogether.” 

Overwatch’s dirty laundry had been aired. Blackwatch was a dark stain on the nearly flawless record. Jack and Gabe had always known they were gambling with Overwatch by maintaining Blackwatch’s existence under the radar. Gabe was torn. Part of him wanted to stay in Blackwatch, continue the  **good** work he was doing. But he also had been hoping for Overwatch’s end if only for the benefit of starting something new with Jack. The flash of relief at knowing this all would be over passed quickly. Gabe knew Jack well enough to know the choice he was going to make wasn't going to be advantageous for the both of them. 

“When should I tell my people they are out of a job?” Gabe asked gruffly. 

“I haven't made the choice yet, Gabe. That's why I wanted to meet,” 

“Wanted to meet so you could get your dick sucked and then deliver the bad news with a clear conscience?” 

“Stop,” Jack snapped. Gabe was surprised by his own tone. The temper was so quick to rise, almost like it was out of his control.”Why would you even say that?” 

“What do you want me to tell you? You know I'd love to continue working with my people in Blackwatch, keep up the good work,” Gabe lied. He knew, either way, he was done. It was more the path of that finish. 

“Of course. But, that isn't possible anymore. I'm asking… I'm not sure what I'm asking,” Jack trailed off. He was usually self-assured. Seeing Jack like this was a real sight. 

“You're asking me for the permission to toss me to the side and save your job,” Gabe said flatly. 

“Fuck, you don't have to be so crude about it,” Jack groaned. Based on how visceral his reaction was, Gabe knew that was the exact thing Jack was wrestling with. 

On any other day, any day when he had better rein on his emotions, Gabe would understand what he was going through. Inside, fury and paranoia coursed through him. He wanted to hurt him, cause him physical pain like Jack was doing to him now emotionally. What the hell? Thoughts of tightening his hands around Jack’s neck, of watching the life drain out of his eyes. Holy shit. Gabe brought a hand to his temple, it was suddenly searing in pain. He stumbled forward, reaching for the wall to stabilize him. Instead, Gabe’s fingers collided with Jack as he was rushing forward to support him. When Gabe’s eyes looked at him, he felt nothing but rage and frustration at the sight of him. He needed to kill him. Had to. Gabe pushed Jack away. Before something happened, he had to get out of there. 

“I'm leaving!” Gabe shouted, turning away from Jack quickly. He started gathering his clothing in his bag, with Jack watching after him in confusion. 

“What's wrong? Are you okay?” Jack set a hand on Gabe’s shoulder, causing him to freeze. 

“I'm fine, just can't be here anymore. I can't be with you,” Gabe said coldly. Part of him knew that was wrong. He wasn't that angry. Irritated maybe but not so much to say this. When he turned to see Jack’s expression his heart broke. Jack’s mouth was slightly parted, his hand still hanging in the air from when he reached out for him. He looked like he had been struck. No, this wasn't right. Stop. Take the words back. As though he were controlled by another force, Gabe shouldered past Jack, pushing him off balance. Gabe had his hand on the door handle when he heard Jack’s voice behind him. 

“Where are you going to go?” 

“It doesn't matter,” Gabe’s voice was hollow and he could see Jack noticed it too. “I'm done.” And before Jack could get another word in, Reaper opened the door and left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, been a while since I posted. I have the last chapter finished as well but I will post that tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

Then

 

Shit had gone sideways. Hell, it had gone so far sideways, shit was practically vertical. Jack wasn't even sure what was up or down anymore. He was only sure of a couple things. Gabe was gone. But, that gaping wound in his heart had begun to fester into something sour and he forced himself to ignore it. There were more pressing matters at hand. The axe was coming down on Overwatch any day now. At least the UN Council had been kind enough to warn him of the Petras Act before they published it. This was coming only a week after the loss of Ana.

A mission in the field against Talon had gone awry. Ana was covering his team’s retreat to their transport when the building she was in exploded before his eyes. Jack had already suffered the gut wrenching betrayal of Gabe’s departure, now to watch his closest friend die. He shook his head and poured himself another shot. Jack had lost count.

He was in his dimly lit office at the Switzerland headquarters. The place was nearly empty, Jack had announced to all employees the fate of Overwatch.

“Better pad up those resumes,” he mumbled to himself at the memory. His stomach was threatening to empty its contents at any moment if he didn't stop drinking. Jack turned his face toward the ceiling and swallowed the foul liquid. He began to twist his chair around but stopped immediately at the discomfort. The world continued to spin however.

The choice to take down Blackwatch or Overwatch had been made for him when Gabe left the base. Jack was too debilitated by the sudden and unexplained abandonment that he didn't raise a finger when many sects of Blackwatch broke away in the following weeks. There were rumors of an impending mutiny for Jack’s position but he wasn't too bothered. How could he be when there was little to care about? They could fucking try to come for him. Even if Overwatch was about to be gone, he was still the formidable Strike-Commander Jack Morrison. Well, after this bout of drunkenness was done. He slid out of his chair and lay on the ground. The coolness of the floor against his face was enough to guide him into sleep.

When he woke, it was light out and he wasn't the only one in the room.

“Never thought the day would come when I'd see Jack Morrison passed out after one too many.” The almost comically out of place drawl of Jesse McCree was enough to get Jack to sit up. He felt the side of his face, which was unattractively sticky with drool.  Jack wiped it away with shame.

“Try five too many,” Jack groaned, reaching for his desk to pull himself up. The world wavered as he stood and he took a moment to wait for it to settle. Jesse was sitting in his chair but Jack didn't mind. He rested against the desk and covered his eyes with his hands. Everything hurt. “Please don't be offended but,” Jack swallowed, pushing through the groggy daze. “What are you doing here?” He heard Jesse give a short laugh.

“So you haven't heard?”

“Jesse, I've been asleep for the past.. god knows how many hours,” Jack said. Jesse dipped his head in acknowledgment.

“They ratified the Petras Act this morning. Overwatch is officially disbanded.” Jesse’s words may have once cut Jack raw but he already had no shits to give.

“Well, Gabe,” Jack murmured under his breath. “Got what you always wanted.” It was with a toxic bout of relief to have the weight of Overwatch lifted from his shoulders. Of course, he didn't have Gabe to share the relief with.

“I'm here to check on ya,” Jesse said, his voice sounding distant.

“Thanks.” Jack meant it. The past couple weeks had been blow after blow and he was appreciative of Jesse’s care. He walked toward the window. The view of Zurich was still as beautiful as the first time he looked out when Gabe was only Reyes and his commander. The sky was the similar gray and Jack had to acknowledge the irony. He had come nearly full circle. The mantle of commander had been hard for Gabe and was now equally scarring for Jack.

He didn't allow himself to think of the past for too long. It took too much out of him. Movement on the ground level caught his eye. Half a dozen black trucks were moving through the unguarded gates. Jack had to rub his eyes to focus. No one in the Council had mentioned anyone coming to the headquarters. They still respected Jack and would give him the time to leave before they came in to destroy what Jack and Gabe had built.

“What the hell,” he said under his breath, watching them slow. Jesse was at the window now too, peering down at the intruders.

“Gabe,” Jesse stated. Jack had not even been thinking of him, surprisingly, when he was looking down. “What's he doing?” Jack narrowed his eyes even more to try and make out faces of the people now getting out of the vehicles. The only thing he could see clearly was the military-grade weaponry they had.

“Find any lingering people in the headquarters and get them out of here,” Jack ordered firmly. His mind was still fuzzy around the edges but starting to clear. Jesse nodded and moved toward the office door quickly. He pauses before leaving the room.

“What about you, sir?” Jack continued to glare down at the unwelcome guests.

“I'll be fine, just get them out.” He didn't know the truthfulness to that statement. All Jack did know was that if Gabe was there he would deal with it himself.  

Folded on the desk was his blue Strike-Commander uniform. Jack eyed it warily. He was sure he had worn it for the last time. But maybe… one more time.

Minutes later, Jack moved quickly down the halls, his jacket flowing in the air behind him. The sounds of his boots echoing against the floor was the only thing. He moved from door to door, confirming the emptiness of the rooms. If Blackwatch was here, the newly unhinged version, Jack had to make sure no one else was in danger.

He was looking in the door of a tech room when he heard gunfire. Jack had his heavy pulse rifle at the ready as he raced in the direction of the sound

“Set them up around the base and for the love of god, stop shooting, don't want to blow your idiot asses up do you?” Jack heard someone shout. He was the doorway of an exit out to the hanger. The voice had sounded familiar. Like Gabe’s but with a level of gruffness and cruelty Jack had never heard before. It took nearly all of his self control to not run out immediately. He hoped Jesse had gotten everyone he could off the base. They didn't seem like the wanted to kill, more just destroy. As Jack was considering his options, he tried his best to listen for anything more Gabe said. The most glaringly obvious action was to get out. If Blackwatch, or whatever they were calling themselves now, was pissed with Overwatch, Jack was the embodiment of that. He was in danger but Jack didn't want to believe it. Jack was holding out on this all being some sick trick; one that became and less likely as time went on. He had been too busy listening for words outside the door to notice the two men approaching him. Jack didn't resist when they gripped his arms and pulled him out into the hanger. One pried Jack’s gun out his arm as they walked.

“Look who we found!” One cried out with pride.

“Was hiding in the shadows, not too surprising. The Strike-Commander always did want us to do his dirty work for him,” the other spat. About ten people were gathered in the hanger, all formed around Gabe. Or at least Jack thought it was Gabe, he was turned away. Many faces spun around to see Jack being dragged out. The sneers and smug expressions were enough to make Jack roll his eyes. Many of the faces looked unfamiliar. Blackwatch and recruiting was completely under Gabe’s purview. Jack had never seen these people before. Gabe was the last one to look at him and when he did Jack was shocked.

He looked terrible. His eyes had a sunken expression, the skin surrounding them dark with lack of sleep. His cheeks were gaunt. The smile on his lips was sadistic, looking horrible with the dead of his face. Jack wanted to rush to his side, hold him in his arms and care for him.

“I thought you'd be gone by now,” Gabe said. No, this couldn't  _ be  _ Gabe. Jack wanted to believe it wasn't him so much that he convinced himself it wasn't. Something was wrong, enormously wrong for Gabe to look like this or act in this way. “But I shouldn't be surprised. Only makes sense for the captain to go down with the ship.”

Jack’s confusion was made obvious on his face. The men surrounding him were laughing but Jack paid them no mind. His eyes were still focused on Gabe, trying to figure out what was wrong.

“And he's in his uniform, too,” one scoffed, leaning forward to jab Jack in the shoulder hard. “Overwatch is over, man. Dead in the dust. Good job of leading you did.” Jack’s head was in pain from the hangover. This guy talking was not helping in the least. Jack didn't give him the satisfaction of looking at him. His disregard of the man got the reaction Jack was expecting. He swore and moved to swing a punch at Jack. Jack moved his head away but Gabe grabbed the man’s hand before it could make contact. The relief Jack felt dissipated instantly when he saw Gabe’s expression. He wasn't protecting Jack, he looked merely bored.

“You all go check the explosives, Jack is mine.” Gabe’s tone was low and murderous. Jack felt chilled to the core at the sound. The men grumbled retorts under their breath but followed the command. Jack was released from the hold of a couple soldiers. He straightened and glared at Gabe.

“What the fuck is going on, Gabe?”

“Gabe. Hmm, what an innocent name. You should hear what he thinks about you. Not so innocent,” Gabe rambled, chuckling darkly. He had a shotgun resting over his shoulder. He took aim at Jack. Jack didn't flinch, though his heart pace sped up. Gabe’s bloodshot eyes wandered away from him and he took that as a time to push the gun away from his face. Gabe's reaction was swift. The gun hit Jack hard in the face, making everything go white for a moment. Jack stumbled back a step, covering his now bloody nose. The one eye he had open saw Gabe rushing at him. Jack sidestepped the charge.

“You’re quick,” Gabe admitted.

Jack lowered his hands into a defensive posture. He searched for his gun. It was nowhere in sight. Jack knew that even if he had the thing, he wouldn't be able to shoot Gabe, or whatever he was. He watched Gabe now, warily regarding his lover with fear in his eyes. Gabe was stumbling forward and fell to his knees. Despite the flags in his mind going off, Jack knelt, reaching out to touch Gabe’s shuddering shoulder. His breathing was heavy and uneven.

“Jack,” Gabe said in a near whisper. “He's nearly got control.. I can't get him out. Too strong.” Gabe's eyes looked like they were searching blindly until Jack guided his face toward his. Jack was nearly broken by the expression of hopelessness he wore. “Jack.”

“Gabe, I don't know what to do.” Jack’s voice was thick. The tears were burning behind his eyes, waiting to be released. Gabe winced from a pain Jack couldn't see, but he felt it just looking at him. Gabe gripped one of Jack’s hands.

“Go. Before the bombs go off. Before he can hurt you,” Gabe said desperately. If Jack had been thinking of abandoning the headquarters, he couldn't now. Not with Gabe here suffering before him.

“I won't leave you,”

“Goddammit, Jack,” Gabe groaned, looking away. Jack’s stomach was sick, not just from the hangover but from what he was watching. “Please, amor, get out of here.”

Jack’s chest was tight. He looked around. The hanger was still empty but he didn't see anything he could use to help. To help with what, he didn't know. When he looked back to Gabe, it was someone different staring back. The eyes were no longer scared, instead focused. He pushed Jack to the ground quickly, hands squeezing tight on his throat. Jack pushed against his face, struggling more frantically as the lack of oxygen began to hurt.

Jack kneed him hard in the groin and Gabe released his hold on him. He loosed a punch as he scrambled away from Gabe. Pain and guilt shot through him at the action. Gabe was massaging the point on his face where Jack’s fist had connected.

“Who the fuck are you? What have you done to him?” Jack yelled, getting to his feet. Gabe laughed shortly before standing as well.

“I have many names. But you can call me Reaper.” His words hung heavy in the air, the realization sinking in. It was with a bizarre sort of relief that Jack stared at Reaper. He was right that it wasn't Gabe, that was only consoling for the moment until it was scary.

“What do you want with him?” Reaper tilted Gabe’s face in mild thoughtfulness, as though he had never been asked this before.

“You're not going to like the answer, Jack,” Reaper said with fake concern. He had been taking steps toward Jack. “Gabe doesn't mean a thing to me. He's just a body.”

As Jack tried to make sense of his words, Reaper shot a punch out into Jack’s abdomen. The breath was gone from his chest and Reaper gripped Jack’s shoulder, as though to steady him. Jack pushed him away roughly. Reaper looked ready for this, excited almost.

Jack wasn't sure what to do. He was defensive against every hit Reaper threw, offering little in response. He couldn't consciously hurt Gabe’s body, even if some monster had taken control of it. The hits were getting harder, more and more landing.

“You're more pathetic that I thought you would be,” Reaper said with a sneer. Jack tried not to let the words bother him. But hearing Gabe’s voice saying them was cutting. He stumbled back a step, his abdomen sore from the beating. Though Jack wouldn't hurt Gabe’s body he at least had enough pride to keep on his feet.

“This is all your fault, and you know it!” Reaper shouted. It may have been Reaper’s rage but Jack understood Gabe’s underlying intent. Reaper had the shotgun aimed at Jack but he moved toward him, unafraid. Jack knew his life would be a shell without Gabe in it, all care had flooded out of him. “You’re the reason Overwatch is dying. Why all this is happening! You got complacent, you damn idiot!” The words felt strange to Jack. Maybe Gabe did really feel that way and this Reaper creature was bringing his deeper feelings to the surface. Jack considered it. Perhaps creating Blackwatch had been Overwatch’s downfall. To orchestrate the clandestine work of Overwatch without the public’s knowledge may not have been the best idea. But Jack stood by it. There was only so much Overwatch could do against the evils of the world without going back to its full militaristic capability. The UN wanted a peacekeeping organization and Jack was going to give them that. That didn't mean he would sacrifice the safety of the world for a purely PR charade.

“Maybe you’re right,” Jack murmured, stepping closer. The cold firmness of the gun was against his chest but Jack didn't look away from Reaper’s eyes. He couldn't, not if Gabe was in there somewhere.

“Don't make me do this.” His voice was strained. Was that Gabe again? His face was a mask of pain. Everything that was happening before Jack’s eyes was unbelievable but he pushed his skepticism to the side. No matter what was happening, Gabe still needed his help.

“Please stop,” Jack gently pushed the gun down away from him. He never took his eyes away from Gabe’s. “Don't lose yourself.” There was more Jack wanted to say. Apologies that had gone unsaid, he wished he had said ‘I love you’ more. But through the regret was happiness. He appreciated every moment mthey had spent together, the good and the bad. Through thick and thin, Jack knew he could always count on Gabe and vice versa. After a moment of tense silence, Gabe’s body relaxed and his head fell onto Jack’s shoulder. Jack felt the heat of tears seeping into his jacket. His chest was tight with the pain he felt for Gabe, but also sore from Reaper’s beating. Jack took Gabe’s face and pulled him in close. Their lips met tentatively and Jack tasted blood on Gabe’s lips. He wasn’t sure if it was his own or Gabe’s. As they kissed, Jack felt a pang of realization that this could be the end. The end of Overwatch, of them. Jack didn’t care about the former Blackwatch soldiers patrolling the headquarters or the explosives bound to go off any moment. Gabe was here, for as long as he could be.

“Don’t leave me, Gabriel,” Jack said urgently. He hated himself for begging. It was selfish. Jack didn’t know the degree of control Gabe had or didn’t have but he couldn’t let it go unsaid. He had a hold on Gabe’s thin shirt when he wished he could hold every part of him close.

“I won’t,” Gabe whispered, his eyes dark with intensity. “I’ll never leave you.” Though they were only words, they were enough to give Jack the relief he needed. The corners of his mouth started to lift, though he wouldn't allow a full smile to grow. They had to get out of there. Jack opened his mouth to say as much when a gunshot rang.

The sound was close, the shock of it enough to prolong the realization it had been Gabe’s gun. The searing pain soon followed. He looked down to see the gaping hole in his uniform and the blood bubbling out. The soldier enhancement formula was the only thing keeping Jack from freezing in shock. The pain was still sharp but no normal human would still be conscious or alive from a shotgun shot directly to the abdomen like this. His eyes found Gabe’s. They were as shocked as Jack felt. That could be the only consolation. His hold on Gabe’s shirt faltered and he lost his footing. Gabe watched him fall, cruel laughter on his lips. It was the monster again. Jack held a hand against his wound fruitless attempting to stop blood flow. He saw the gun aimed at him again but was too weak to care. The lack of blood was beginning to pay its toll. When Reaper didn't pull down the trigger, Jack knew something was wrong. Their eyes met for an instant before Reaper disappeared into a dark cloud. Then, the world was set on fire.

 

~~

 

When Jack woke, he was too startled to move. The fact that he was even alive was enough of a shock. Again, put it to the infusions at the SEP to allow him to survive an explosion. He opened his eyes and saw the sky. It was gray with clouds and smoke. The air was thick with dust and other floating, ashened particles. Jack sat up with a hiss. He looked down. His uniform was largely in tatters, the wound still looking ugly and mean. Surprisingly, there were not a lot of other injuries. He was lucky to only have the nicks and bruises and not to be missing a leg or arm. The other thing that caught his eyes were the dogtags he wore. Both pairs had been tucked under his uniform and forgotten. But they had been freed in the explosion. He held Gabe’s and looked down at it with a frown. Jack sat still, holding Gabe’s tags tightly for a long moment. His body was too worn and broken to allow any tears.

Jack heard the far off sound of sirens. His immediate thought was to run. But he had to stop himself. He wasn't a criminal, this wasn't his fault. What would it mean to wait for them to retrieve him? Would he be signing his life away to a future fully at the whim of the UN? Back to the US military? Jack pushed himself to his feet with a loud yell. The pain was excruciating but the more he thought about his life after Overwatch, the more he wanted to get out of there.

Jack Morrison could be dead. Dead and done. Today. He could carve out his own path, take care of Overwatch’s enemies on his own. Jack took a step forward, his boots feeling heavy on his feet. He spat out blood but pressed on.

Maybe Gabe was dead. Maybe Reaper had taken over. Jack clutched the tags again as he walked, focusing on Gabe’s smile. Gabe's kiss. His laugh. Each step was pain but Jack didn't stop. If anything, he quickened his pace. The sirens were growing louder and Jack didn't want them finding him. Jack didn't let himself to look back at what was left of the headquarters. He knew if he did, he would stop. Thankfully, once off the grounds of the headquarters, Jack could easily slip off the seen path. Vehicles rushed toward the headquarters. Jack was stumbling and on the verge of passing out when he reached the edge of the city. People on the streets were stopped most staring or pointing in the direction of the headquarters. Jack was glad they were distracted from him because he was sure he was a sight.

He was passing a cafe when he caught sight of an empty chair with a jacket wrapped around the back. He had a brief glance around before grabbing it. That jacket was snug but fit. He zipped it up with a groan as he walked. The pain was dulling, but still there. He needed to stop, to rest and mend. Going to a hospital would defeat the purpose of letting himself die in name.

Helicopters and other transports were in the sky, inbound toward the headquarters. Jack wondered how the media would spin it. The blame would likely fall wrongly on Gabe or even himself. All Jack was sure of was that he needed to get out of the city. But to where? He was set adrift now without Overwatch keeping him tethered.

Attempting as normal a walking gait as he could, Jack entered a family run pharmacy. He quickly gathered what he needed, hiding his face from cameras and onlookers. When he got to the counter, a shocked woman looked back at him.

“Are you alright?” She asked warily. Jack immediately looked to his abdomen. The jacket had done a good job of not allowing any blood to seep through. He was confused. She touched her forehead and Jack followed suit. His fingers came away bloody. he had been too distracted by his gun wound to notice his facial injury.

“Do you have a restroom I could use to clean up?” Jack asked after paying. His wallet was paying off. It was good luck that he had any cash on him. The cashier nodded and gestured behind him. Jack nodded a thanks. Once inside, he locked the door behind him. He gently unzipped the jacket and pulled off the remains of his undershirt. He gripped the edge of the sink as he injected a local anesthetic. Jack put an arm of the jacket in his mouth and bit down as hard as possible as his fingers reached into the wound.

Bullet fragments fell into the sink with metallic dings as he pulled them out. When he was sure he had them all, he pressed the edges of the wound together to use the medical stapler. With each clamp, Jack groaned. Once done, he let it clatter to the floor and released the jacket from his mouth. He held the sides of the sink with his hands and finally allowed a glance into the mirror.

Two gnarly gashes were cast across his face. Judging by the depth, they were sure to scar. He silently cleaned the wounds. His mind was blank. He knew he needed to focus on caring for his body before allowing any other thoughts in. After doing all he could, Jack rested his back against the wall and slid to the floor. His breathing was labored but Jack had to count his blessings. He was still breathing.

Gabe. Was he still breathing? Jack shook his head. He couldn't think about him. Not now. Maybe not ever again. Jack pulled the dogtags from his neck. His own and Gabe’s were pressed together. He reached for the jacket he had swiped. With the dog tags stuffed securely into a pocket, Jack glanced at the jacket with more scrutiny.

It was made of older material, colored leather. The colors were bright, not great for slipping into a crowd but the red, white, and blue pulled at patriotic strings Jack thought were long buried. He held it up and looked at the back. In large, red print was the number 76. He couldn't stop himself from laughing. It was a number that had lacked importance in his life for so many years he had forgotten how long.

“Soldier-76, Morrison,” the senior officer had said. Jack remembered little about him other than the words he spoke after. “You've been chosen for the Soldier Enhancement Program.”

How cruel fate could be. To strip Jack of all that made him whole: Gabe, Overwatch, his family and then bring him back to the beginning.

If he could no longer be Jack Morrison, it seemed Soldier: 76 would be his new mantle.

 

Now

 

Sometimes not being in charge was a blessing. The command center in the Gibraltar base was crowded with people. The meeting had initially been meant for people in the know but somehow, it got out that Talon was on the hunt for Overwatch and Winston knew about it. Jack was ready to put the blame on Hana for spilling the beans. Her face was aglow with a mischievous grin and bright eyes. She stood in the crowd of people near the command table. Jack had chosen the relative safety of the edge of the room. He couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his face as he watched Winston try to settle the anxious crowd of new recruits.

“Enjoying the show, Jack?” He turned to see Ana sidling up beside him. She wore a light colored outfit of loose fabrics. Her white hair was braided down over a shoulder. Jack felt a pull in his chest at seeing her. The relief of seeing her alive was similar to what he felt about Gabe. But for him and Ana, they had a close friendship that he didn’t share with Gabe.

“It’s very entertaining,” Jack remarked, looking back to the rowdy crowd. 

“Can’t say I envy him,” Ana murmured. Jack chuckled and nodded. There was a lot Jack wanted to ask. How she survived the explosion, where she had been, or even how Fareeha fit into all this. Jack could see in her eyes she felt the same way. But they both knew now wasn’t the time. After the immediate threat of Talon, Jack promised himself he would ask. “It’s really good to see you.” Ana’s voice focused him.

“I feel the same, Ana,” Jack said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She tilted her face upwards, exposing a cheek. Jack laughed and bent down to kiss her gently on the cheek. Even though the years had widened between them, she had a friendship that was easily repaired. “He never changes does he?” Ana mused.

“Who?” Jack asked as he straightened. Ana had a smile on her lips and nodded behind Jack. He turned to see Gabe in the entrance to the room. He wore an expression Jack could only assume was wistfulness. Gabe was looking in their direction with his hands in his pockets and when Jack and Ana focused on him he immediately looked away.

“He’s always acted a bit like a child,” Ana observed in a proud tone. Jack watched after Gabe, as he made his way through the crowd toward Jesse.

“Yeah,” Jack said distractedly.

“Remember when I told you to go after him,” Ana asked, if not a bit smugly. Jack looked to her with an eyebrow raised. Not only was that old news, it was something she had always loved to taunt him about. How she had been the one who brought them together. “I’m glad you listened to my advice.”

“Me, too,” Jack said softly. Even after everything that had happened. He was still thankful to have had it at all. Gabe and Jesse were talking now, looking almost at ease. Ever since returning from the Watchpoint, Gabe had been reaching out to old friends, trying to connect the bridges that had either been burned down or in serious need of repair. Jack on the other hand continued his work on training the new people. Many seemed nervous though with a bit of an excitement Jack couldn't fault. They were drawn to the cause of protecting people and they were finally getting their chance.

Jack had not been avoiding Gabe so much as giving him space. He couldn't thrive here with Jack hovering around him at all times, he told himself. Reaper had been eerily dormant and Jack couldn't help but feel wary about his inevitable return. As if sensing Jack looking at him, Gabe’s eyes found Jack’s through the crowded room. Jack quickly looked away. He felt irritated with himself. Jack put up the facade of feeling easy and stable about Gabe’s presence. Maybe he was at first, now it felt weird. Jack didn't understand why and was growing more frustrated about it.

Gabe was his partner, his other half if he were to be dramatic about it. The strain of waiting for Talon’s imminent attack was taking its toll on Jack too he realized. He was concerned about after. What would be of Gabe. Would Reaper grow bored being “tamed” and exercise more terror on Jack’s life? Or would Gabe be completely his again?

Jack glanced back toward Gabe to see him making his way through the crowd toward him. His expression was concerned. As he neared Jack straightened and cleared his throat. Ana has been silently watching the room but Jack’s noise alerted her to Gabe’s presence. She smiled at him before not-so-subtly excusing herself.

“Hi,” Jack said. His voice was thick.

“Hey,” Gabe replied, regarding him interestedly. “You were gone before I woke up this morning.” He set a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “Everything alright? You seem anxious.” Jack grumbled something back noncommittally which caused Gabe to smile. The sight pulled at Jack’s heartstrings.

“Couldn't sleep,”

“Wasn't because of me, I hope. I don't think I snore,” Gabe said lightly. He was clearly concerned but covering it with humor. Very Gabe.

“I did sleep with you for nearly three decades. You know your snoring doesn't bother me,” Jack observed.

“All that time and you still get in bed with me,” Gabe said huskily, his hand moving up to Jack’s neck. The room was full of people but they weren't paying attention to them. And Jack could not care less if they were. Their mouths met gently. Gabe's lips were as soft as always, his stubble tickling Jack’s bare face. “Wake me up next time. I'd love to stay in bed with you.” Gabe’s mouth bent into a knowing smile that Jack couldn't resist.

“Hmm, I'm an early riser,”

“That's a change. I know for a fact you can sleep through half the day,” Gabe stated. Jack snorted.

“Can't easily do that when you're a wanted criminal,”

“You have changed,” Gabe remarked, not unkindly. “Never thought I’d get you to wake up earlier.”

“Only took a shot to the gut,” Jack said. He regretted it as soon as he said it. Gabe’s face hardened, as though a shadow were passing over it. Jack reached out and touched Gabe’s chest lightly. “A joke.”

“A pretty dark one,” Gabe grumbled. He didn't look offended. His expression easing.

“Shotgun to the stomach does that to a person,” Jack said flatly. He tried to maintain a blank face but when Gabe’s mouth fell open in disbelief he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

“You're really asking for it, Strike-Commander,” Gabe taunted as he pulled Jack in close by the collar. He was leaning in for another kiss when Jack noticed the quieting of the crowd. He moved his face away and Gabe went for his neck. It was beginning to tickle him and Jack loudly tried to swallow a laugh. That drew some looks and Jack could only imagine how it looked. Two men practically going at it in the background. How old was he, again? He pushed Gabe away gently, who then stuck out a lip in sadness. They parted and directed their attention toward Winston.

“I know you all must be worried about Talon,” Winston said in a low octave.

“Well, we weren't until we just heard about it from D.Va!” Someone cried out shrilly. Jack narrowed his eyes at Hana. She was already looking at him with a devilish grin on her face. A couple others shouted out similar concerns. Jack watched Winston’s face. It was a mix of wariness and irritation. More and more felt the right to speak up. Jack couldn't believe Winston was letting them walk all over him like this.

“How are we supposed to trust you if you don't tell us things like this?!” Someone shrieked. Jack was done with this.

“Listen up!” His voice was loud but firm and cut across everyone. Eyes focused on him and Jack stepped away from the wall. “He is your leader. If you are really here to work for Overwatch you need to fall in line. This isn't some day camp. You all will respect him. We are all soldiers now.” (Wow, I'm only not ashamed in the slightest) Jack could see the faces of embarrassment and others of fear. He then met eyes with Winston who nodded thankfully.

“Jack makes a good point. This is part of being in Overwatch, protecting the world. And dealing with Talon is one such way. I understand the fear, for many of you this will be the first combat you've seen,” Winston said calmly. “Talon has discovered this to be the base we are located. It is only a matter of days before they launch their attack. We will work on barricading the base and continue training. This will be a test, a test to prove if Overwatch even has a right or the will to be back. Are you with me?” Cheers rose from the crowd which was nervous only moments before. Jack gave a small smile at the sight. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked back to see Gabe offering his own grin.

“Always the commander,” he said. Jack decided to take that as a compliment. “Sombra wanted to talk with us.”

Jack followed Gabe out of the room and silently through the base. He wondered if Gabe knew what Sombra had to say, but his silence said otherwise. As they walked Jack couldn't help but take notice of how long Gabe’s hair had gotten. The deep brown curls were thick and made Jack jealous. He was happy to have hair of course, couldn't say that much for many men their age. He was more envious of the vibrant color Gabe’s had maintained. Jack ran a hand through his own white mane and sighed.

Sombra was waiting for them on one of the abandoned landing areas for transports. Her hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail and she wasn't wearing her usual colorful outfit. Instead, just some monotoned slacks and t-shirt. She smiled broadly when she caught sight of them.

“So, which one is it?” She asked in Spanish.

“Gabe,” Jack answered. She nodded and looked at the ground solemnly.

“He was wrong. Winston’s his name, right?”

“Yeah. Wrong about what?” Gabe asked.

“He said Talon would be here in a couple days. They are on their way now. Should be about twelve hours.” Jack didn't say anything but crossed his arms.

“Do you know how many?” It was Gabe who asked the question Jack wanted to.

“Most of them,” Sombra said with a dry laugh. Jack hadn't seen her like this before. Usually, Sombra seemed so self-confident. Cocky. But now she looked wary and drawn. “But, I have an idea.”

“Go ahead then,” Gabe said urgently.

“Remember Russia? Volskaya Industries,”

“Katya Volskaya,” Gabe murmured, looking at the ground.

“So that was you guys,” Jack stated. He knew Talon had been involved with the assassination attempt to an extent. But he had not been sure of Reaper’s presence. Gabe glanced at him warily, a touch of embarrassment on his face.

“Yeah, it was. And thankfully, failed,” Gabe stated. Sombra gave another laugh.

“The mission didn't fail as much as I sabotaged it,” Sombra admitted with a shrug. Gabe barked a laugh.

“I knew it! Or at least Reaper did. Things were going too well for them to fall apart at the perfect time.” Jack narrowed his eyes at him and Gabe shrugged. “Hey, at least I didn't kill her. Have to thank Sombra for that.”

“Yeah, well I blackmailed her,” Sombra murmured, her fingers twisted in knots. “I just didn't expect to call in this favor so soon.” She looked frustrated and a bit disappointed.

“And what exactly is this favor, Sombra?” Jack asked. Her mouth quirked into a smile.

“Leave that to me, Jack. You just worry about readying the troops,” Sombra said before turning on her heel and walking away. Jack and Gabe watched after her in silence until Jack laughed.

“I'd have thought you'd be more worried right now,” Gabe stated. Jack shrugged while letting out a sigh.

“I’d be more worried if she didn't have a plan,” Jack said matter-of-factly. He began to walk away.

“Where are you going?” Jack glanced back to see Gabe’s expression of confusion.

“Following Sombra’s suggestion. Need to get the recruits ready,” Jack said. Gabe nodded distractedly. “What's wrong?” Gabe looked up at him and smiled. Jack knew it was forced.

“It's nothing. I'll come with you,” Gabe said softly. Walking toward him. Jack heart pace quickened as he neared. When Gabe caught sight of his expression he chuckled. “If you want a kiss, you can just ask.” Jack’s brows furrowed. He had been watching Gabe’s lips and hoping for another one. But the timing seemed wrong, especially with Talon on its way.

“Always so cocky,” Jack teased and started toward the training pitch with Gabe at his side.

“You love it,” Gabe’s voice said, Jack wasn't looking at him. His voice was soft, like the old days. It was music to Jack’s ears and he couldn't stop the small smile.

“I do,” Jack said without reservation.

~~

In the following hours, Jack got more and more anxious. His fingers were itching for a fight. It felt strange to be in one place for too long. Years on the run had conditioned him into thinking about the next place to disappear into. Always on alert and hyper-vigilant about possible dangers. Knowing about Talon’s imminent arrival was a relief, though not the same could be said for the rest of the base.

Once the true arrival time of Talon was known, Winston tasked people to fortifying the base. Jack moved through the Watchpoint, offering assistance where needed. He was surprised to find himself in the armory/ready room. Jack wasn't expecting to find anyone but froze when he heard noise coming from around a corner. There were multiple rows of lockers. Whoever else was in the room was in a row down from him.

“Bullshit, no way this is still here,” Jack heard Gabe say. Relief settled over him. Jack was better equipped to explain his presence here to Gabe than to most others. He stopped himself from interrupting whatever moment Gabe was having. Gabe chuckled to himself and Jack wanted to see why. The curiosity pushed him to the corner to peek around. Gabe was in a dark tank top and combat slacks. He had a locker door open before him. Black wires hung from his ears, telling Jack he was listening to something. He was humming quietly a tune Jack didn't recognize. Something was in his hands that Jack couldn't make out. Jack felt like he was spying on a private moment but didn't feel too guilty. He enjoyed watching.

Gabe pulled more things out of the locker, smiling at some, setting aside others. Under his caramel skin, his muscles moved almost hypnotically as Jack watched. After another small laugh, Jack’s chest tightened and he couldn't hide anymore. He approached Gabe from behind and easily pulled an earbud out of Gabe’s ear. Gabe only jumped half a foot but Jack tried to keep a straight face. That was easier said than done.

“W-what are you doing here?” Gabe stammered. He was reaching for the earbud but Jack put it into his own ear.

“Doing some highly suspicious stuff in here you don't want me to know about?” Gabe grumbled.

“Not exactly,” Gabe rubbed the back of his head. Jack saw the arm muscles again and had to force himself to look away. “Going down a painfully embarrassing memory lane.” Jack smirked and leaned against a closed locker door, listening to the music. The lyrics were full of dark cries against the Man and imagery of rising above the mundanity of life. 

“This is a little too on the nose, don't you think?” Jack teased. Gabe narrowed his eyes.

“I was going through a phase,” Gabe explained with a self-deprecating smile. “At least I didn't  listen to Bruce Springsteen and The Rolling Stones all the time.”

“Mmm, don't knock the classics, Gabe.” Gabe rolled his eyes while smiling and took the earbud from Jack’s ear.

“Anyone ever tell you how much of an old man you were before you actually  _ were _ an old man?”

“Only you. I was truly lucky to have someone as supportive as you in my life,” Jack said lightly. Gabe held his eyes for a long moment before rummaging in the locker again. “Find anything else good in there?” As Jack moved to look in, Gabe held the door tight, barring any view into it from him. Interesting.

Jack firmly moved Gabe to the side with his shoulder. He offered little resistance and shuffled away in defeat. The locker was messy, full of clothing shoved into wherever there was free space but also a fair amount of momentos. One gave him pause. It was a small, unobtrusive black box but Jack froze.

“Yeah, nothing all that exciting. Now stop invading my private property,” Gabe joked behind him. Jack didn't move away, instead, he reached for the box. His jaw was set. He opened the box and saw the intricate band inside. Jack sucked in a breath and closed it with a snap.

“Is this…” Jack trailed off, tightening his fingers around the box. Gabe was at his side, his expression difficult to read.

“Yes it is,”

“When?” Jack looked back down at the box in disbelief.

“Before everything went to shit,” Gabe said with a laugh. “We had talked about it before and I thought we had already been together for so long, why not?”

“I always thought you were against marriage,” Jack said, confusion still in his voice.

“You know I'm always only bluster. I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life, that was pretty obvious. Then marriage seemed like the next logical step. And something you would have enjoyed.”

Marriage seemed so ridiculous now, after everything. Jack tried to remember a time when he was as optimistic to think that way. It was bittersweet to find this now, so long after the fact. They were no longer those men, but now shadows of the memory of them. But Jack saw flaws in that line of thinking. Since returning to Overwatch, having Gabe back (in a way), Jack could feel his old self coming back. When Jack Morrison “died” he had done his best to bury him in his past. All of these triggers of the past were really making it harder on him to stay indifferent.

“Stupid, I know,” Gabe said softly. He reached for the box. Jack didn't want to give it back but he released the box into Gabe’s open hand.

“I would have said yes,” Jack admitted without thinking. Gabe had been in the process of putting the box back in his old locker. He looked back at Jack with a pained expression. Regret coursed through Jack. “Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything.” Gabe wasn't alone is feeling the agony of thinking of bygone what-ifs.

“If only I had asked,” Gabe murmured, shutting the door. Jack wanted to say something but he stopped himself. They stared at each other, the tension thick. Words and apologies passed unsaid between them. Jack didn't know if he was weak-willed or easy but Gabe was forgiven. Gabe pulled him in. Though not for a kiss. They simply embraced. Feeling the firmness of Gabe’s arms around him developed a sense of security. His own arms were around Gabe’s waist, holding him tightly. Neither said anything, they didn't need to. Nothing felt wrong about this. Instead, it was like coming home, the familiar embrace. Jack’s face was against Gabe’s shoulder. As he breathed in the scent of him, nostalgia and relief moved through him. Yes the sex had brought them close but finding their way back to each through all the darkness of their shared past was a slow process.

An alarm wailed above them but neither were too startled. But they did pull apart.

“Everyone report to assigned locations! Incoming Talon dropships!” Winston yelled over the intercom. Jack still hadn't changed into anything suitable for combat.

“Where are you assigned?” Gabe asked, pulling a bullet proof vest over his tank. Jack watched him take a dark Blackwatch jacket out of the locker. He paused, seeming unsure about wearing it.

“Put it on,” Jack said firmly. Gabe lifted an eyebrow but followed the order. “I'm at the main hangar and landing area. You?” Gabe had the jacket on and they were both walking for the exit.

“Winston said he wanted eyes on me so I'm with you,” Gabe said with a wink. Once they were outside, they both looked at the sky. It was salmon colored with the setting sun but still clear of enemies.

“I'll meet you there, I need to suit up,”

“The 76 jacket?” Gabe asked, his tone enthusiastic. Jack regarded him coolly, unsure if he was being mocked.

“That was the plan,” Jack said and walked away before Gabe could say more.

His gear and gun were still in his quarters. He took the stairs up to the room two at a time. Inside, Jack pulled on his combat boots and jacket. With a smile, he grabbed his visor and put it on. It was snug against his face but it felt good having it back. He walked to the glass doors and slid them open. His visor was powering up, all the customary whirs and hums of it slipping Jack back into the mood of Soldier: 76. His zipped up his jacket and left the room, grabbing his heavy pulse rifle before he did. 

Jack wasn't sure what to expect. He had dealt with Talon during his time as 76 but only against a couple during any altercation. What was coming was something else, something he sorely hoped they were ready for.

“Jack, come in,” Gabe’s voice came over the comms. Jack adjusted the comm in his ear before responding.

“Yeah, I'm here,”

“Hope you're all dressed and pretty ‘cause we need you down here,” Gabe said. Jack could picture the smirk on his face as he said as much.

“I'm on my way, Gabe.” Jack sped up to a jog and moved through the halls and corridors. He heard the sounds of gunfire and explosions now. Talon had arrived.

When Jack got to the fight he saw Gabe and D.Va holding their own against a wave of Talon soldiers. Other recruits were scattered around the hangar, using supply crates as cover. Gabe was alternating between his customary shotguns and a pulse rifle he had strapped to his back. Hana’s mech was so large it drew fire from many directions. A couple Talon were flanking D.Va from behind and Jack lifted his rifle. He released a trio of rockets from his gun, taking out two of the soldiers. The remaining pair was made short work of with his heavy pulse rifle. Gabe and D.Va turned in surprise at the bodies on the ground.

“Thanks!” D.Va cried happily, turning back to welcome the incoming Talon agents with unrelenting fire. Gabe only winked and took position against Talon.

As expected, it felt good to be in a firefight again. The adrenaline pumped through his body like a drug. Despite how good it felt, Jack found himself growing concerned. The sheer strength in numbers Talon had over them was becoming glaringly obvious. Even with some of the best fighters, Jack was sure they would be overrun.

“Winston!” Jack yelled into his mic as he focused fire on an incoming cluster of Talon soldiers.

“Reporting in, sir,” Winston’s voice said, coming across the airwaves riddled with static.

“How are things looking for you? It’s getting a bit crowded over here,” Jack stated, glancing to his right. Gabe had a grenade in hand and was about to throw it.

“D.Va, grenade incoming,” Gabe called into the mic. Her mech hopped out of the way and Jack watched him fling the explosive. It had a good arch and landed in the middle of a cluster of soldiers.

Winston was grunting on the other end, like he was doing a good deal of moving. “Oddly enough, they don't seem to be concentrating their focus here. I think they are focusing on where you are. I'll send more to your location.”

“Thank you,” Jack breathed. He was about to rejoin the fight when Winston cleared his throat

“But there is something on the sensors. Can't really make out the readings too clearly but be ready. Could be more Talon reinforcements.” Jack laughed without humor. There was no way they could handle much more of those.

“Jack!” Gabe yelled. Jack looked to him to see the man pointing in the direction of incoming dropships. His stomach seemed to fall. He realized he was already mourning the loss of this Overwatch. Despite its short life, the idea that something he had created with Gabe was being reestablished had been a buoy for him, even if he resisted that idea. Jack tapped the side of his visor to augment his vision. As the ships magnified, he saw the logos on the the hulls. Talon lived in the shadows, it wasn’t likely they would be calling attention to themselves in such a public manner. The emblem brandishing the sides looked vaguely familiar but Jack couldn’t put his finger on it.

The hovering ships were slowing near the edge before it gives way to a sheer cliff. Doors opened and large mechs dropped out. They were of a different design than D.Va’s and larger. Half a dozen or more had landed on the ground and making their way toward the mass of Talon troops. Jack straightened and readied his rifle. Somehow, these new additions to the battle were not fighting Overwatch, rather, they were giving their all against Talon. He knew her voice would come over the radio in moments and wasn’t surprised when it did.

“Don’t attack the mechs!” Sombra’s voice said firmly over the comm. “They're Volskaya! And with us...for now.” Her last remark had been under her breath and Jack smiled at it.

“Good thinking, Sombra,” Gabe said proudly. He was still focusing fire on the Talon soldiers.

The Volskaya mechs offered the much needed aid. The odds were nearly even. The main fighting had converged on the hanger. Winston jumped around the large crowd, disrupting soldiers with his electric gun. Jack was mildly interested in how it worked. He saw Ana up high and out of sight of the enemy as she sniped down on them as well as offering assistance as needed. The rest of the motley crew were each giving their all to hold the invaders at bay.

Jack glanced at Gabe. His face was wide with a grin, though the grin didn't look to be his own. Jack reached out and gripped Gabe’s shirt, pulling him in close. His eyes widened mischievously.

“What are you doing, Reaper?!” Jack had to yell over the din of battle around them.

“You caught me,” Reaper said with a wink. “I couldn't resist.” Jack pulled his visor off to glare into Reaper’s eyes. The commander and strategic part of him thought Reaper’s abilities would be helpful. He could probably mow through many of these soldiers in one go. Pushing past the logic, Jack would rather have Gabe at his side than this...monster? Reaper had obviously committed countless terrible things with Gabe as his mask but beneath that, Jack was sure there was more to him than just the hunger to kill. But now was not the time to find out. Reaper had an eyebrow lifted, like a taunt; as though to ask, what now? Jack set his jaw as he tried to decide what to say. Behind Reaper, a glint of light caught Jack’s eye. He moved faster than his brain, pushing him roughly to the side. The bullet zipped through the air beside Jack’s ear. He had Reaper pinned to the ground and wasn’t moving. The action around them was enough cover from the shooter. Reaper grinned up at him.

“I knew there was something here,”

“Trust me, there isn’t,” Jack snapped. He pushed his visor back into place and scanned for the assailant. Whoever it was had moved to another position. Jack stood and offered a hand for Reaper. He hesitated taking it but was soon standing beside him.

“She’s not going to be too happy she missed that shot,” Reaper murmured. Jack had heard of Widowmaker, the infamous sniper with Talon. He had also heard rumors of her identity but was fast to resist.

“Ana,” Jack spoke into the comm in his visor.

“Yes, I saw. She's mine.” Ana’s voice had a venom to it he had not heard in a long time. Jack figured now was not the time to ask. If anyone could catch the sniper, it was Ana. Reaper was no longer at Jack’s side. He had been lost in the crowd. Jack couldn't worry himself with his location. He couldn't worry about everyone. That wasn't his job anymore. The best he could do was to help protect the place many of them called home.

 

~~

 

The enemy was wearing thin. With Sombra’s life-saving connection with Volskaya Industries, they were going to come out triumphant. There were about two dozen soldiers remaining. Though Jack couldn't see their faces, he could see the fatigue and pain in their movements. But the same could be said about them. Hana was out of her mech and Jack had forced her to remain in close proximity to him. Jack glanced to his far left to see Winston and Reaper easily handling a cluster. As the soldiers tried to flee Winston’s arching weapon, Reaper finished them off with his shotgun. On the right, Hanzo was accompanied by Jesse. Scatter arrows summarily defeated multiple enemies while Jesse stunned and then finished the rest. Ana was still their eye in the sky, keeping watch for Widowmaker.

In a last ditch effort, several soldiers made a run past Reaper and the others, directly toward Jack and Hana. Jack was ready to use his tactical visor when a figure shot high into the air behind the Talon enemies. The figure hung in the air before releasing a barrage of deadly missiles down on the helpless enemies. They cried out in surprise but were quickly silenced. The armored woman landed on the hanger ground with a thud of finality. She removed her helmet and Fareeha’s grinning face looked in Jack’s direction.

Her dream had come true. Fareeha’s life long desire to join Overwatch had been realized. She jogged toward him and he couldn't stop from smiling. Hers was infectious. Jack pulled off his visor. The last of the Talon soldiers were being dealt with. She stopped in front of him, beaming. Fareeha was suddenly the same young girl who had grown up with him on the countless Watchpoints. Her tattoo looked magnificent in the light. Jack reached out and placed a hand on her armored shoulder. The familial pride was unspoken and Jack was sure Fareeha understood. They both looked up to Ana’s perch. Only, she was no longer there.

“Ana?” Jack asked into the comm. The worry was obvious in his voice. He scanned the rafters at the top of the hanger for her. Fear shot through him. Had Widowmaker gotten her? Reaper and the others were walking toward him now, all smiles and relief. Reaper seemed to be the first to notice Jack’s worried expression.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. Jack looked to him with a sigh and shrugged his head.

“Ana’s missing,” Jack said quietly. Reaper’s expression softened, almost to a point where he looked like Gabe. The others had gotten close enough to hear. Some, those who knew Ana, also gained shadows on their faces.

“Calm down, Jack,” Ana’s voice came from behind him. He spun on his heel, surprised to see Ana walking toward them, pulling an unconscious person along the ground behind her. “I told you she was mine. Had to deal with this amateur.” Ana winked and dropped Widowmaker’s arm. The woman rested on the ground, her eyes closed.

“Is she going to be alright?” Jack asked, glancing down at the woman. Surely enough, it was the face of Amelie Lacroix. Angela bent down beside the sleeping woman to take a pulse. Ana looked on in mild amusement. She had her rifle slung over her shoulder and glanced toward them. Catching sight of Fareeha, Ana smiled. Jack turned to see nearly everyone grinning at him. Even Reaper had a smug expression. They looked at him with anticipation. Jack glanced toward Winston before saying anything. The scientist nodded at him with permission.

“Good work everyone,” Jack said with a light laugh. “That was a hell of a fight but that’s only the beginning. I know some of you have done this before but all the newcomers, if this was too much for you, I understand. No one will fault you for stepping out now.” Jack paused and gave a sympathetic expression. His eyes moved across the crowd and no one took a step away. Instead, fierce expressions of determination stared back at him.

Jesse McCree was grinning and had one arm over Hanzo’s shoulder and the other over Sombra’s. Hana looked excited, having to stop herself from jumping up and down. Reinhardt and Torbjorn stood together with Reinhardt’s elbow resting on the shorter man’s head. Lena, Fareeha, Genji, Angela, and the rest of his family looked to Jack expectantly. Legally, Overwatch was done. But they weren’t done with Overwatch.

 

~~

 

Jack leaned against the railing at the cliffside once more. His 76 jacket was unzipped and hung loosely around him. The old soldier’s blue eyes stared out over the water. He didn’t feel the need to run or hide his face. The faint smell of the cookout everyone was having filled his nose. Jack had stepped away, needing a break from the attention of command. Winston had happily, with relief, handed over command to him. As Jack looked out at the water he considered his options.

“What are you doing over here?” The voice behind Jack made him tense momentarily. He glanced over a shoulder to see Gabe. He had his arms buried deep in his pockets and he wore his Blackwatch sweatshirt. His mouth was bent into a slight smile and Jack knew it wasn’t Reaper. Only Gabe could form that expression.

“Trying to talk myself out of staying here,” Jack answered sheepishly. Gabe’s eyebrows furrowed.

“And why is that? This is the perfect place for you,”

“Yeah, but maybe it doesn’t always have to be Overwatch. I could do something else,”

“How well did that go for you, 76?” Gabe asked with a teasing smile. Jack grumbled something under his breath and looked away. “What do you really want to do? And that's different than what you think you're supposed to say.” Jack faced him again. Now Gabe was beside him. The light against Gabe’s face made him look years younger, like before everything went to shit. Just seeing him was enough to make Jack lose focus for a moment.

“I want to be with you,” Jack murmured. He didn't feel regret about speaking the truth. Jack had been lying to himself for the past couple years. The lie being that he didn't need Gabe. He obviously could survive without him but at great emotional cost. Gabe took one of Jack’s hands and looked down at it for a long moment. 

“I want to be with you, too. You make me...me. But are you sure? It's just me but him as well.” Gabe’s expression was sad and tired. Jack surprised them both with a laugh.

“I can handle him. But, if I get you back, I'll take him too,” Jack let his face form into a wary smile. Gabe looked into his blue eyes and no words passed between them. All the apologies had already been made. They were making a silent promise. 

He pulled the dog tags out from under his shirt. The sound of the metal rattling against each other grabbed Gabe's attention. Jack pulled off one pair and held it out for him. Gabe smiled slowly and took them. Jack watched his dark eyes focus on the imprints in the metal and saw the emotions pass over his face. Relief and gratefulness were made known when he placed them over his head. The dog tags were back around his neck, where they belonged and Jack sighed happily.

Jack pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips were joined, as were their hearts once more.

And again, despite the uneasy world around them, they were content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after three months, 130 pages, and 80,000 words we have reached the end. If you are reading this, thanks for humoring my Jack obsession. I actually started this story not that big of a Reaper fan but now I really like him. (Love Gabe!) Can't wait to write more about them in the future~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
